Lost in the Music
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret, better still she has a secret identity. But when heartache leads to a certain blonde Slytherin to become closer than anticipated, Hermione is forced to reveal her hidden life. But with her revelation, others begin to reveal their own secrets. What could these revelations lead to?
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1 – Prologue_

The head girl sat tucked away at her usual desk in the head common room as she attempted to focus on the Transfiguration Essay her class had been set, her brow furrowed on her smooth tanned face as she willed her concentration to kick in.

She longed for peace and quiet to envelop the head dorm so she could complete the final paragraph on her now 2 foot long parchment.

Finally after staring at the wall for 5 straight minutes, Hermione gave in to the thoughts that plagued her mind.

Lost in thought she smiled to herself absentmindedly, as she hummed along to the voice of Larissa Grey; the famous witch singer; her angelic, silky tones echoing around the Head dormitory.

Hermione had a secret that only she and one other knew, a secret that she hated keeping from her friends.

Hermione couldn't lie; not for fault of trying, but because those closes to her knew that she displayed all she felt in her face, particularly her almond shaped amber eyes, who was she kidding her friends could read her like a book!

She knew deep down that they were beginning to realise that something was amiss lately, and as a result she was finding it harder and harder to explain her absences to her friends.

She so wished to tell them but she needed to keep it a secret.

It was the first time Hermione had ever put herself first; it was her chance to do what she loved doing without any of the hassle.

It was her opportunity to have her own chance at being her own person, instead of just been known as the brains of the golden trio, an acknowledgement that bugged her to no end.

Was it too much to ask for to be recognised as just Hermione?

The head girl stifled a bitter laugh, _Of course it was!_

Even in her chance to shine, Hermione hid behind someone else.

Harry Potter sat in his seventh year DADA class engaged in a conversation about Quiddich with his two best friends, granted Hermione wasn't paying attention to the conversation having little interest in Quiddich - sure she watched the games when Gryffindor were playing but only to spur on and support Harry and Ron.

Hermione's focus was on Ron the man she was sure she was slowly falling in love with, not that he knew of course, sometimes Ron was too oblivious for his own good, it took all of Hermione's self-control to not jump the red headed man and kiss his cupid bow lips.

Suddenly the youngest of the Weasley family ran into the classroom and approached the desk the trio were sat at.

"Have you heard?" she asked.

The three blank faces confirmed that they knew nothing of what Ginny was referring to.

"Heard about what Gin?" Harry said.

Ginny let out an excited squeal: "Rumour has it that Larissa Grey has been booked for the Yule Ball!"

Ron's mouth hung wide open in shock.

"Y-you mean as in c-coming to Hogwarts?" he stuttered, disbelief etched across his features.

Hermione would have laughed at his flustered face if it wasn't for the feeling of dread that was suddenly making itself known in the pit of her stomach.

Her anxiety reaching fever pitch when the rest of the class caught wind of what Ginny had said.

"She's beautiful" Ron proclaimed, a faraway smile forming as his eyes became glassy as he began to daydream, his thoughts were diminished with a sudden violent outburst from a tall blonde man, hostility laced his tone of voice.

"You don't have a chance in hell with her Weasel!" A sneer forming on the man's feminized face.

"What and you do ferret?!" Ron spat back, his pale face began to turn crimson in anger.

The blonde man smirked.

"More of a chance than you, someone like Larissa Grey deserves more than the pittance you could give her, you're a shambles of a pureblood!"

Ginny was as hot headed as her brother and reacted instantly she wasn't going to have her family bad mouthed.

"You can talk, you're scum Malfoy! You and your death eater family!"

Draco Malfoy stood abruptly.

"Shut it blood traitor."

Malfoy moved his slender hand to his wand, which was in its holster, his intention to hex the loud and increasingly angry girl in front of him.

Before Malfoy could raise his wand to her Remus Lupin entered and took in the class that awaited him.

"Expelliarmus" he pronounced clearly, the wand flew from Draco's hand and Lupin caught it.

Draco turned to see who the perpetrator was that dared to disarm him, his icy blue-silver eyes met with warm brown ones that belonged to the professor.

"I hardly think that is appropriate behaviour Mr Malfoy" he said.

Malfoy clenched his jaw his dislike for the man showing in the tenseness that overcame his body, spinning on the heel of his dragon hide boots he stormed back to his seat next to Blaise Zabini at the back of the room.

Hermione was seemingly unaware of the events that had taken place in the classroom before her; she was too consumed by the article that had caught her eye in the Daily Prophet:

**Festive Performance for Wizarding Sweetheart**

_Word has it my loyal readers that one,_ _Larissa Grey the overnight sensation and sweetheart of the wizarding world is rumoured to be making a special performance this year at Hogwart's annual Yule Tide ball. _

_The delightful singer was seemingly picked from thin air when she released her first single 'Sparks Fly', music critics commented in weeks after her appearance that her voice added new depth to the wizarding world's music scene._

_It is claimed that Miss Grey is the only singer to have pure natural talent, and sing without magical enhancements._

_Little is known about the girl except that she is pureblood but had a muggle up bringing…_

Hermione swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat and read the line again '_special performance this year at Hogwart's annual Yule Tide ball'._

_Shit!_

This wasn't part of the plan, it didn't make sense, Hermione didn't know about this and she should!

After all Hermione Jean Granger was Larissa Grey!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Please Don't forget to review feedback with be helpful, and then I know I'm on the right track :)

Chapter One

Hermione knocked on the brown wooden door feeling very apprehensive.

"He won't be a moment Miss Granger" the elder woman said with a thin smile, Hermione didn't much like this woman but she needed to get things sorted out before they could get out of hand.

As soon as DADA finished Hermione had rushed back to the head dorms instead of staying behind to talk to Remus like both Harry and Ron had.

She'd told Harry as she put her quill, ink and parchments away that something had come up that she needed to sort out and without allowing him to say anything she had picked up her textbooks and ran through the door.

Reaching her bedroom she approached her desk and took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to scribe a letter in her delicate calligraphic handwriting;

_Mr Lovewell,_

_I believe we have some things to discuss regarding an announcement made in the Daily Prophet. Please can you arrange a time in which we can meet to sort out this dilemma._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione called for Venus her white barn owl as she rolled up the parchment and secured it with red ribbon.

Attaching it to the bird's leg, she gave her a treat and stated the address of Mr Lovewell's office.

She watched as the bird jumped of her desk and flew out of the window, Hermione watched on in awe as the magnificent bird headed off into the horizon.

Lost in thought Hermione descended the staircase into the head's common room, she walked into the grand room with black walls, the house tapestries hanging on the walls, ever symbolising Hogwarts.

The room was warm, the grand fire adding a soft glow to the room a large white fire place surrounding it.

Hermione sat on the cream coloured chaise that was situated in the far left hand corner of the room, in the two months she had been head girl she was surprise by how quickly she had settled in the exuberant setting.

Hermione remembered fondly her first day back to Hogwarts as Head Girl.

"_I'm so happy for you Mione!" Ginny exclaimed on the way to Gryffindor Tower._

_The girls had come to stop outside the portrait of the fat lady, the woman more than content in eavesdropping on the two student's conversation._

"_Thanks Gin" Hermione smiled a little half-heartedly, truth be told as ecstatic as she was about being given the title of Head Girl Hermione was a little sad. _

_Ever since starting Hogwarts Hermione had shared her room with other girls and for the last 6 years she had shared her room with Ginny, if she was being honest she was going to miss the red headed girl._

_Ginny was her best girl-friend as well as a sister all rolled into one and Ginny felt the same way Hermione did._

_Ginny knew how her friend was feeling the unspoken words weighting down on the girls. _

"_So..?" Ginny began Hermione laughed._

"_Let me guess you want to know who head boy is?" Hermione laughed her amber eyes twinkling in amusement. _

_Ginny nodded her head, as Hermione pulled her closer. _

"_It's Malfoy" she whispered._

"_What!" Ginny shouted._

_Hermione had laughed, she and Draco had decided to call a truce over the hostile relationship they had had in previous years, and had agreed to remain civil and amicable at all times. _

_Considering they would be living together for the next year it was the best thing for it. _

_Ginny blushed her usually porcelain complexion going rosy. _

"_You know he's meant to be a sex god, right?" Ginny whispered, stifling a small girlish laugh, her point was completely lost on Hermione, Ginny continued._

"_Mione…what if Malfoy makes a move on you."_

_Hermione snorted half out of disgust and half because Ginny could be just as oblivious as Ron, failing to see the Hermione loved Ron._

Hermione had retrieved a response from Mr Lovewell the same day she had sent him her missive.

_Miss Granger_

_Of course we need to converse, how about 9am tomorrow my office, we shall discuss your options and this 'dilemma' as you put it._

_Regards_

_Mr Lovewell_

Hermione waited outside the office catching Lovewell's receptionist glancing her way every once in a while.

Hermione was most certain that she did not like this woman.

As she waited she pondered about the man she was about to meet with.

Mr Lovewell was in fact her agent and it was ironic that despite his name there wasn't particularly a lot about the man to love, but she respected him and in turn he her.

Just then the brown door opened out stepped Mr Lovewell.

"Miss Granger, Hermione a pleasure as always" he proffered is outstretched hand.

Hermione accepted, bringing her dainty hand to his lips he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione sat in the chair that Mr Lovewell had indicated to, she sat opposite the dark mahogany desk that took up a great deal of room within the office, the desk was littered with parchments and contracts.

Her eyes skimmed the remainder of the office, before her focus came to the much older man sat before her, her eyes searching his accusingly.

"So…" He began hesitantly "…what did you wish to discuss?" he said in his monotone voice.

"I can't do it" was the meek reply; Hermione's previous anger had now turned to fear.

"Can't or won't Miss Granger" Lovewell replied raising his eyebrows at the young girl who was wise before her years.

Her mouth opened to speak but she was cut off as the man continued talking.

"Hermione in the year that I have worked with you I have never known you to say the word can't especially in reference to your own abilities. I assure you, you can do this, and you can do anything you put your mind to."

Hermione knew he was right she could do this but it was Hogwarts, what if she was exposed? What if her friends found out?

They'd be so angry with her for not telling them the truth.

"But…" she began but was cut off again.

"You seem to have forgotten one thing" Lovewell stated a soft smile gracing his aging features. "You'll be wearing a glamour Miss Granger, no-one will suspect you".

Hermione felt stupid, it had completely slipped her mind that she would be wearing her barrette with the inbuilt glamour that changed her appearance to that of Larissa Grey's.

"Okay" she said quietly.

Lovewell smiled and stood as Hermione tried to ignore the niggling feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"I believe you need to practice, Larissa" Lovewell smiled.

Hermione laughed she could still remember the day she became Larissa Grey.

_Hermione walked through London with her parents, she had returned home for the Christmas holidays opting to spend it with her parents rather than endure the chaos that would usually fall over the burrow and the Weasley residence._

_Hermione had also decided to stay away because she was beginning to feel very strongly towards Ron, She caught herself staring at him her thoughts occupied by him. It made her nervous, and she didn't think she could cope spending so much time with him in an enclosed space._

_During the shopping trip Hermione and her parents had separated and agreed to meet up in Trafalgar square. _

_Hermione had arrived much earlier than her parents for fear of not getting there in time._

_Hermione reached into her bag and got out her ipod, with time to kill she decided that she would listen to some music and take in her surroundings._

_Soon enough Hermione was watching the sea of people that passed by her, she was significantly unacknowledged which allowed her to become entranced by the music and become lost in her own thoughts._

_Hermione failed to notice that she had begun to sing along to the music she was listening to, and rather loudly. It brought her some attention, but she didn't notice it, trapped in the world of her own making._

_Hermione was startled out of a daydream about Ron by an older looking man dressed in a smart charcoal grey suit, he seemed to be saying something…_

_Removing her earphones Hermione apologised to the Man. _

_"It was my fault", he responded. _

_The man introduced himself as Mr Lovewell an agent._

_Hermione was confused and this didn't happen much, Lovewell explained that he had recognised her from a picture of her, Ron and Harry in the daily Prophet and that he too was a wizard._

_Mr Lovewell continued to explain that whilst he had recognised her, it was her singing voice that caused him to give her his attention._

_"My singing voice, was I singing?" Hermione asked slowly turning red. _

_Lovewell nodded. Hermione was mortified and turned crimson._

_"Don't be embarrassed that was one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard both in the human world as well as the wizarding". Hermione gave a nervous laugh._

_After conversing with Mr Lovewell for 5 minutes he had convinced Hermione to have a meeting with him, to discuss her 'Potential'._

_After handing Hermione his business card he was gone. Hermione never thought she'd see the man again._

_However she was prompted to make the meeting after being referred to as 'Harry Potter's friend' for the millionth time in the daily prophet. _

_It was time for her to make a name for herself._

_Lovewell had reassured her in the meeting of any fears she had and she had signed the contract there and then._

_However the contact left her feeling worried all of a sudden, she didn't want anyone to know it was her, feeling self-conscious she had opted to not be seen as Hermione Granger Muggleborn witch, but instead create a character that she could be._

_"Name?" Mr Lovewell had asked. _

_Hermione's brain thought quickly 'hmm what did she want to be called?'_

_It came to her then "Larissa Grey" she spoke confidently. _

_Lovewell cocked an eyebrow in question. _

_"Larissa was my Grandmother's name and Grey was the colour of your suit the day I met you."_

_Lovewell nodded "I look forward to working with you Miss Grey."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione returned to the head dorms from her practice session, after her meeting with Mr Lovewell.

He had taken her to the recording studio, which was situated higher in the building of his office.

She had done a range of vocal exercise with her vocal coach and then sung the 3 songs that had already been released.

Then she was set to work with a song writer, despite writing her own songs.

Hermione preferred to write her own songs, as it provided her with a way for her to express her emotions, quite often no-one knew what the songs were about, nevertheless it comforted Hermione to know that she had inadvertently shared her feelings.

And quite possibly she hoped that because her songs had her emotions in it, that it would allow for others to relate to them.

Hermione had been informed by the songwriter that Hogwarts would be getting a special performance of Larissa Grey's new song.

Therefore Hermione had to write a new one.

With every meeting and every rehearsal or performance she was being pushed further. Although it was tiresome Hermione was happy she was doing what she loved.

Standing in the common room Hermione made her way over to her favourite spot, the cream chaise to sit down.

It was about 1'o' clock and she was glad it was a weekend; it meant that she could have a nap, before the Quidditch match.

Hermione had promised Harry and subsequently Ron, that she would be in the Gryffindor stand cheering them on, like she had done since they'd become friends in their first year, the plan was to then meet up and go down to dinner together.

Stifling a yawn and feeling too tired to climb the stairs to her room she curled up on the chaise, the fireplace heating the room with a wave of her hand.

Sleep was quick to claim her.

"We're so going to beat Ravenclaw if that tactic works, Drake." Blaise Zabini said.

Draco Malfoy smiled.

"That's why I'm the captain" he laughed back.

The boys were returning from watching the Quidditch match, Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff, where Gryffindor had been victorious. Harry had once again caught the snitch.

The boys approached the portrait that hid the head dorms.

"Perseverance." Draco said as the portrait swung open.

The two boys walked into the grand room chatting to each other jovially, neither noticed the sleeping girl in the corner.

"How are things with Pansy?" Blaise asked teasingly to Draco, Draco scoffed and went even paler than the blonde boy already was.

The look on his sculpted face said it all.

Disgust.

"Take it you won't be taking her to the Yule ball then...?" Blaise asked laughing softly at his best friend, his face showing the obvious distaste to the girl who threw herself at anything that breathed.

It wasn't that she wasn't a nice person, it was just that she was so clingy and so deprived of attention that she sought it from anyone who would give her the time of day.

"No." Draco confirmed breathing a sigh of relief.

"I've never being so grateful to my father and that says something" he smiled sadly.

Draco's father had called off his 'engagement' to Pansy Parkinson just before he died; he knew he was dying having had a very dark curse cast upon him by the Dark Lord.

A 'gift' he had called it, to encourage him to perform better on the tasks he was given. Everyone knew that the Dark Lords 'gifts' weren't good.

Within a week Lucius had become critically ill.

As his father lay in St Mungo's there was nothing he or his mother could do except watch him slip away.

Lying on his death bed Lucius had felt as though he should make amend with his son, it seemed fitting at the time to relinquish the marriage contract as it was obvious it made his son unhappy.

And contrary to popular belief Lucius loved his son very much and hated to see him unhappy.

"Drake, mate." Blaise interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"Don't go to that dark place again, you're just beginning to come out of that shell you built for yourself" he continued.

Draco simply nodded.

Blaise was right; after his father's death he and his mother, Narcissa had decided to turn over a new leaf. And Draco was trying to be a 'new man'.

In the days after his father's death Draco had learnt a lot from his mother's 'revelations'.

His mother had told him that Lucius had never been a true supporter of Voldemort and had simply become one of the death eaters as a way of protecting him and his family; it was bitterly ironic to Draco, that this 'protection' was what had inflicted so much pain upon them.

Sadly Draco didn't know the man Narcissa spoke about so often, having only seen the man that drilled in to him the belief that purebloods were superior to that of half-bloods or Muggleborns.

It was heart breaking for Draco to see how his father's death had affected his mother so much, Draco knew that a piece of her had died that day too.

He'd never admit it out loud but Draco knew that everything he was ever taught was a load of crap.

Hermione Know-it-all Granger had bested his scores in every subject since 1st year.

He quite admired her determination to succeed; something he felt was beginning to rub off on him in the last two months.

Draco was distracted from his train of thought by the sound of fabric moving, it was then that out of the corner of his eye he spotted something.

"B." Draco said quietly, the tanned dark haired boy turned to him.

Draco nodded his head in the direction of the sleeping girl.

Hermione.

She lay on the chaise sleeping softly, Draco had never seen her face look so soft, her features smooth and angelic.

He'd never seen her look so relaxed; she always seemed to have her guard up, but he couldn't blame her for that.

She looked peaceful; it seemed a shame to wake her, but with dinner being served in 20 minutes he thought he better.

Sneaking one last look at the sleeping girl that Draco wouldn't have recognized if it weren't for the long curly golden brown hair, he slowly approached her.

"Wakey wakey, Princess" he said softly putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

Hermione opened an eye lid to find silvery blue eyes watching her, a soft smile gracing his masculine pink lips.

"Five more minutes, Draco" she said turning over.

Draco chuckled.

Blaise ever the quiet one, remained in the corner and observed the head boy wake the head girl, he quirked an eyebrow at the unusual use of endearment from Draco.

Draco's head turned to meet Blaise's brown eyes; he could feel the familiar sense of pushing in his mind and knew immediately that Blaise was using occulmency on him.

He instantly lowered his walls to converse with his friend.

"_Princess?"_ Blaise thought.

"_Erm... Yeah"_ Draco returned.

"_How come you're using such a term of endearment towards a girl you supposedly hate?"_

Draco sighed.

"_Granger and I have decided to let sleeping dogs lie, to use the muggle term, being honest Blaise..."_ Draco stopped his train of thought.

Could he trust Blaise not to say anything?

"_Go on..."_ Blaise prompted, noticing Draco's contemplation.

Draco confessed.

"_I never, did not like her, I've never had a problem with her privately, it was all for show, you know what I mean?"_

Blaise nodded his head at this.

"_I thought as much"_ Blaise laughed.

"She's okay you know" he said out loud startling Draco.

Blaise looked over at the girl who had returned to sleep.

"You could do so much worse, she's pretty and in the conventional sense too, and she has brains, just like you. I imagine you have quite a bit in common if you sat down and actually got to know each other instead of only being amicable".

Draco didn't reply to this, he was shocked not only at the fact he was watching Granger sleep, and wanting to, but also at the fact that his best friend had just essentially told him that Granger was a good match for him.

That worried him.

But he didn't deny it.

Stalking towards the stairs, he began ascending them to his room.

"Granger!" He shouted looking at his watch.

The girl shot up quickly at the sound of her name, obviously startled.

Blaise smiled at her apologetically.

"Dinner's in 10 minutes" he finished and walked into his room closing the door with a soft thud.

Hermione looked at the clock that rested above the fire place, it couldn't be dinner time already she'd just closed her eyes.

Sure enough the clock confirmed Draco.

"Shit!"

**A/N: Hey guys, so two chapters today, as I won't be updating again until Monday. Keep your reviews coming I love them! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione couldn't believe she had slept so long, her eyes had felt so heavy when she returned from the meeting and then practice.

She'd only intended to sleep for an hour at most.

She was having the most wonderful dream about Ron, and how he was cupping her face with his big hands as he spoke those three little words to her.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, that the man she had so many feelings for, could possibly feel the same way.

Glancing at the clock again, Hermione soon forgot about the dream as she ran out of the head dorms to head the great hall to face her friends.

She had let them down, and broken her promise to them.

They'd hate her for sure.

Reaching the doors to the great hall, Hermione summoned her Gryffindor courage, to face her friends; they'd know she wasn't there for them.

Opening the grand large doors she walked towards the Gryffindor table, her eyes diverted to the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eye before she had chance to explain.

Hermione reached her seat next to Ginny and opposite Harry; it was only when she sat down that she dared to raise her eye level.

The situation Hermione witnessed brought too many emotions to the surface. The most predominant being hurt, as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

Before her very eyes she saw Ron, the man she was hopelessly in love with, lips locked with another girl.

It wasn't just any other girl; it was Lavender Brown.

Hermione felt sick.

Lavender! Of all the girls Ron could have, he chose her! She wanted to run back to her room and sob her hurt away.

Fighting back the tears that burned in her eyes, she tried to act normal; as if it didn't bother her, and not give away that her heart was breaking.

"Hey, Mione" Ginny said.

"Hey, Gin" she managed to get out.

"Mione, Are you okay? You seem a little… Oh" Ginny stopped talking mid-sentence having followed Hermione's eye line.

Lavender was now sat on Ron's knee, her hands combing through his fine red hair, his head was lost in the blonde girl's neck.

Hermione had completely lost her appetite, if anything she felt physically ill.

Hermione was logical enough to know that Ron didn't actually know how she felt about him, not for fault of trying to tell him. But she still hurt more than words could describe.

"I'm so sorry, Mione" Ginny whispered in her ear.

She took hold of her friends hand after seeing her reaction and obvious distress to her brother and the bimbo.

It all made sense to Ginny now, it was a shame Ron didn't know, she would have loved for Hermione to be her proper sister.

"You deserve someone so much better than my idiot of a brother" she told her.

Hermione was physically fighting back the tears, but she was failing, as they cascaded down her smooth pink cheeks.

Harry was sat watching his best friend fall apart in the arms of his girlfriend, he hated to see her upset.

He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, Ron just wasn't the one for Hermione, he knew who was but he refused to indulge her in his epiphany now.

Instead he just comforted her.

"Hermione" Harry spoke gently.

Hermione sniffled at hearing her name and looked up to meet the emerald green eyes that belonged to her best friend.

"I know it hurts, but it will get better. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. You'll find your Mr Right soon enough but it's not him." Harry gave a sad smile.

Hermione nodded as she brushed away the tears, she'd given up eating; with no appetite and the sight in front of her, she most certainly did not want to remain in the great hall.

Excusing herself from the table, she left the hall and began to walk. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get away, to escape.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, Hermione let out a bitter laugh.

She'd been given inspiration to write her new song in the cruellest of ways.

Heartache.

A set of warm brown eyes watched as the Head Girl practically ran out of the hall, as if she were on fire.

Blaise frowned.

He looked at the table were Hermione had been sat and caught the last glimpse of Ron and Lavender's public display.

He felt bad for Hermione, she didn't deserve to find out like that at all, Blaise knew she loved the Weasley boy, he didn't understand why, but he knew she did.

Blaise felt the familiar sense of apprehension, hope and despair as it coursed through his veins.

Hermione was smart, beautiful, funny, logical and passionate. This he knew from watching her.

Weasley was average intelligence, maybe less. Hot headed and, abrupt.

Hermione needed something more than the red headed boy could give her.

He'd always thought himself as someone worthy of Hermione; they had things in common and liked the same things.

He'd always admired her passion, her bravery and most of all the fact that she didn't care what anyone else thought about her.

He smiled half-heartedly.

Blaise had realised in 4th year that he was in love with the brightest witch of his age.

Blaise found this ironic as she was clueless to his existence, and therefore his love for her.

It had taken Blaise a while to accept it to himself, that the love of his life only had eyes for the man who had now broken her fragile, innocent heart.

Even now, Blaise still wasn't sure if he would get the girl.

Looking at his best friend on his left, he knew that he too had seen the upset girl leave.

He felt a pang of jealousy, as he met Draco's eyes.

He could see Draco's aura in his peripheral vision, and it instantly reminded him of Hermione's.

Few knew about his 'gift', and that was how he wanted to keep it.

It was because of his gift that Blaise knew that he and Hermione could have a future together. Curious as to why her aura was the same colour as his, he'd researched.

Something he knew Hermione loved to do.

Blaise hadn't expected what he found whilst doing his research;

_Auras are unique to individuals and very rarely a colour will be replicated in another's aura. It is unlikely, that two individuals will share a specific colour; however history has revealed that this can happen._

_In the event that two individuals share the colour of their aura, it is an indication that the two are pre-destined to be together._

Soul mates.

Blaise looked to his best friend again, the jealousy still there.

Draco looked up to meet Blaise's eye.

Draco's light blue aura shone just as brightly as Hermione's and his own.

Blaise had never seen Draco's aura until two months ago, when he had accepted the role as head boy.

Blaise briefly remembered the text again, that he'd found in the book on soul mates:

_If in an unusual turn of events, as recorded only once and it is discovered that there are three individuals found to have the same aura, it is down to the individuals to decide which pair, become soul mates._

_An individual can only have ONE soul mate._

Up until today Blaise thought he had a chance with Hermione, Draco had never shown an interest in her and his confession unnerved him.

He knew then that Draco had feelings for Hermione even if he didn't know it himself, yet.

He had meant what he'd said to Draco earlier in the common room about them having things in common.

Blaise just hoped Draco hadn't taken it as a sign to make a move on her.

Looking at the twinkle in the silvery blue eyes of his friend, he knew the truth.

Draco had.

"May the best man win" Blaise muttered to himself under his breath.

Draco had missed the spectacle that Blaise had silently observed.

He was fighting diligently to stop Pansy's hands from advancing any higher than they were.

If he had it his way she wouldn't be touching him at all, but the witch wouldn't remove her hand from his person.

No sooner had he succeeded in removing her pale, bony hand from his thigh, Draco began to feel like something was wrong, he felt sad and angry, for reason's he didn't know. Sure he felt angry for Pansy for violating him, but not as much as this.

Draco looked to Blaise to tell him how he felt, but was soon dissuaded to say anything once seeing the concerned look etched on his tanned face.

Following his friends gaze he saw Hermione.

Running as fast as she could, it was obvious to Draco that she was fighting to reign in her emotions, but he knew she was crying, her eyes showing the tell-tale red rims.

Draco looked to the table where her friends sat; the boy wonder was bent forward to the Weaslette whispering something.

Suddenly the girl looked straight over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

He wasn't confident which of them she was looking at, but the girls blue eyes were wild with bewilderment and confusion, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Looking back to Blaise again, he noticed that his friend was still staring over at the Gryffindor table.

Risking a glance over, he saw the reason for Hermione's upset and Blaise's concern.

Weasley!

Draco's own anger flared, his hand clenching into a fist, his knuckles turning pure white.

He was ready to go and pound the red head when he felt a hand resting on his shoulders.

Turning his head to find out who his assailant was his eyes flashed in anger, but he was calmed to see Blaise.

"Take a walk, Drake" he said simply.

A few of the Slytherins sat near the duo, looked over curiously.

"I mean it, D. It won't do to cause a scene, you're the head boy remember."

Draco closed his eyes and opened them again, the anger fading away completely

"I don't know what came over me, B".

His friend just nodded.

"Take a walk, think about things, yeah?" he asked.

Draco knew it wasn't a question.

He nodded in return at his only trusted friend, rising from his seat he turned on the heel of his boots, and left the Slytherin table to walk to the doors of the great hall.

Leaving the hall, he missed the set of blue and green eyes that watched him stalk away.

His feet knew where he was going before his head caught up with them.

"Think about things" Blaise had said to him.

Draco didn't want to think about anything, his mind raced with confusing thoughts.

His reaction to seeing Hermione upset, His sudden anger at Weasley and the Blonde tart, Brown he recalled being her name.

Why was he feeling these things? Why did he all of a sudden care about how the Gryffindor princess felt?

He had no answers and that frustrated him.

Draco looked from his feet to see the welcoming oak doors of the Room of Requirement.

His haven, the one place he could be himself.

Not Draco Malfoy, Death eater, heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Just Draco, the 18 year old, who felt awkward around girls and worried about his future and just wanted to be happy.

Proper happy; have a wife a children that he loved, happy.

Reaching for the large brass knobs, he turned it slightly and the door opened silently, allowing him access.

What Draco saw would be etched into his memory and heart for eternity.

A/N:

Bet you didn't see that coming ;) can't make things straight forward for them, can I. Reviews please…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

When Hermione had left the great hall she ran to the only place she could be alone, with her heart breaking she didn't want anyone to see her in her time of complete and utter breakdown.

As fast as he legs could carry her tiny but curvaceous body, she ran down the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement.

Sanctuary.

The doors opened allowing Hermione to stumble across the threshold, the doors closing of their own accord upon her entry.

Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed.

Her entire body shook from the forceful trembles caused by the sobbing.

Hermione didn't think it was possibly to cry anymore in that moment.

The tears she willed to fall remained in her heart.

Hermione raised her head, pushing back the mass of soft curls which had fallen forward during her crying, brushing away a stray tear that had become stationary on her now pink cheeks, she looked up into the room that had been created for her.

She gasped at the sight before her in awe.

The room was quaint and comfortable.

A large fireplace contained a roaring fire that lit the small intimate space, casting shadows along the royal blue walls.

Two small light blue coloured chairs and a pine coffee table were positioned next to the fireplace, it was comforting to see but confusing to Hermione as to the number of chairs, the room was just for her and she most certainly didn't desire company.

Hermione's eye flicked away from the chairs to look over the grand black classical piano, which was situated in the corner of the room. Positioned on top of the piano were some parchments, an ink well and an array of quills and nibs.

Hermione stood and took a cautionary step forward towards the piano; she had only ever seen a piano like this once before when her parents had taken her to the royal London ballet when she was much younger.

Hermione had loved pianos from then on and had insisted that she learnt to play. Just like everything Hermione had embarked on she mastered it.

Hermione sniffled despite the giddiness she felt at the thought of touching the ivory and black keys to play a song.

Pulling out the Leather stool she perched on the end of it and spread her fingers out on the keys.

As soon as Hermione had sat down the fire and candles that lit the room extinguished leaving only a single spot light, which shone down on Hermione and the piano.

With a sharp inhalation she tested the tuning of the piano. The sound enveloped her body, the tinkling of the keys instantly inviting her to play away her hurt and pain

For a while Hermione just played around with the notes until she came up with a melody that matched the emotions that were coursing through her body.

She hummed along in harmony with the melody of the piano, familiarising herself with the emotions that came to light at each dip of the tone of the music.

By the time she had played the tune from start to finish Hermione felt confident that she could add justifiable powerful lyrics that would complement the chilling tone of the song.

Hermione reached deep within herself to find the raw emotions she had just expressed on the floor of the ROR.

She memorized the pain she felt of being alone. Her loneliness being personified by the quietness of the room and she felt the saddest she felt when she relived the moment she saw Ron and Lavender, Hermione felt the surge of emotion take hold of her.

With a quick nervous breath, she began to sing. The words just falling of her tongue without a second thought, her sombre tones growing louder throughout the progression of the song.

Hermione was so emotionally drawn into pouring her heart out that she missed the, doors to the ROR open, and a tall slim, but toned figure walk through the door and resided against the wall in the darkness, observing her with eyes that portrayed an abundance of emotions.

Draco was shocked to say the least; he didn't have the heart to say anything to disturb Granger from the trance she was in, singing. Truth be told Draco wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to, he was rendered speechless by her singing.

Draco had heard Granger singing before; she had a habit of singing in the shower. He had to admit she had a good voice, and he did enjoy waking up to her singing in the morning, sharing a bathroom had its perks.

But this… This was something else; her voice was entrancing, his attention focused on her plump pink lips as she sang each word. There was something familiar about her voice but he couldn't put his manicured finger on it.

His body was instantly awash with Goosebumps, the sincerity and ache that underlay each of the words she sung clung to him and made his own heart ache.

He listened to the words she sung, from a song that he didn't recognise, each word with a million meanings, but Draco knew the meaning, and he knew what she was singing about: Heartache and loneliness.

If he was the Slytherin that everyone expected him to be and if he wasn't so confused by the conflicting emotions he felt towards the head girl he would ridicule her.

But as it stood all he could do was listen and feel her pain.

Her voice haunted him and touched him deep down inside.

_I'm the ghost of a girl,_

_That I want to be most,_

_I'm the shell of a girl,_

_That I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in,_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken Pieces of,_

_A barely breathing story,_

_Where there once was love._

_Now there's only me,_

_And the lonely…_

When Hermione had finished singing a sob escaped her mouth.

Her eyes were beginning to sting, the tell-tale signs that she was fighting the tears that threatened to cascade down her already puffy face.

However before the first tear could fall, Hermione heard shuffling.

Her head jerked over in the direction of the door.

Looking into the darkness to find the source of the scuffling, her slightly red amber eyes met with silvery blue ones as Draco emerged from the darkness.

Hermione shook with fear, had he seen her singing? Did he know her secret?

Her head became cloudy as thoughts and questions whizzed around her head, her breathing becoming fast and erratic as she battled to breathe in the oxygen, which was burning her lungs.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but before he could Granger went pale, he could see she was trying to stand up with difficulty.

When she finally succeeded her legs gave way, Draco catching her before she hit the floor.

Laying her on her back on the floor, Draco looked down at his fellow head, her eyes were shut, and her entire body was limp.

She had passed out.

Draco stared down at the unconscious girl in his arms, her heart shaped face stained with mascara and stale tears.

Draco was in shock. Had he done something wrong? For the usually brave Gryffindor princess to pass out in his arms; something must be wrong! Therefore in his mind he must have caused it.

Minutes passed, as Draco's brain went into overdrive replaying the scene he had encountered in the Room of Requirement.

He'd never seen anything so soulful, passionate and emotional in his life, it awoke so many feeling that Draco couldn't possibly begin to name.

She had been so enchanting to watch he'd lost the ability to recognise that he was intruding on something so personal.

It was the one time he had ever seen the Know-it-all girl let the facade of bravery drop, he had only ever seen her act the poster girl for Gryffindor Bravery, however in that moment he saw the young girl who was just as lost and vulnerable as he was.

Suddenly he didn't feel as alone as he had one before; an urge to embrace her body, to feel its warmth and reassure her that everything was okay came over him.

Startled by this revelation, Draco came back to reality.

Hermione's body was still in his arms, only he found himself on his knees cradling her head as if it were a new born baby.

Draco picked her up, her head resting in the crevice between his neck and his shoulders, her breath tickling his neck.

He couldn't help but notice how her body fit perfectly against his, his arms wrapped around her back and under her knees supporting her body.

Draco smiled; it must have been a picture the two of them together, him carrying her as if he were a groom carrying his new bride across the threshold of their home.

Draco laid Hermione on her bed within the head dorms.

Her gold and red silk covers pulled back as he laid her onto her four poster bed.

Hermione sighed as he pulled the sheets up to her chest tucking her in as if she were a child, which he needed to protect.

Draco thought her sigh almost sounded like one of content, and it made he feel warm and content knowing that she was fine.

His body had responded to having her in his arms and he couldn't explain how his body mourned the loss of her warmth and touch, it only served to confuse him further.

He'd gone to the Room of Requirement to clear his thoughts but instead he'd come away feeling considerably more confused, about a situation he didn't know he would ever be in.

His tall slender frame towered over the sleeping girl, his silver eyes following every curve in her face, as if he were attempting to engrave it into his memory.

He studied her face contemplating the words Blaise had said to him earlier in the day:

"_She's pretty and in the conventional sense too"_

Draco felt as if he had never really seen Hermione before, sure he'd seen her, but he'd not seen the real her.

Seeing her singing had given him a new approach to looking at not just her but life in general, he felt that in that moment he had seen Hermione's soul, seen the very foundations of her being, she was as much a slave to her emotions as he was and it was enlightening to say the least. It was as if he was seeing for the first time.

He now noticed more about the girl he lived with, his eyes roamed her heart shaped face, tracing the outline of her almond shaped eyes that so often portrayed the 'deer in the headlights' look.

Hermione's bronzed face enhanced her smooth complexion; her cheeks slightly pink making her look healthy, as well as highlighting her feminine and soft cheek bones.

Draco continued his exploration, his eyes moving leisurely down her face, noting her dainty button nose which had a few freckles scattered across the bridge. Funny he'd never noticed them until now.

His eyes finally rested on her perfectly shaped pink lips, her top lip forming a faultless cupid's bow. Her lips were slightly parted, and Draco had to resist the urge to place a delicate kiss upon them. Instead his hand trailed a soft caress upon her cheek, pushing a soft golden brown curl out of her face on to the pillow with the rest of them. Her hair framing her face, as it fanned out on the pillow creating a halo.

Draco was lost in his discovery of the girl; he knew so little about and yet felt he knew so well. He missed the shadow of the dark, curly haired man leant against the doorframe of Hermione's room, his dark brown eyes watching the movement of the blonde haired man, which stood before him.

Blaise felt the awe and tension run through his body. Whilst Draco's display of affection had stunned him due to the uncharacteristic nature of his action's he also felt immense jealousy that he had not been the one to caress the softness of Hermione's cheek or move the stray curl from her face.

When Blaise realised that Draco was lost in thought he decided he'd better address the impending problem, before a certain Gryffindor woke up to realise that not only was there two men in her room, but that there was two Slytherin's in her room.

Blaise cleared his throat, which startled Draco who seemed at peace.

Draco's silvery blue eyes met Blaise's molten brown ones; each man in turn was shocked by what they saw there.

"I think we need to talk Drake" Blaise said softly but firmly.

A/N : So for any of you who are interested the song Hermione sings is by Christina Perri called the lonely.

Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Draco hesitated, still startled by the appearance of his best friend; he nodded his head and reluctantly removed himself from the bedside vigilance he had been holding. He retreated outside of the room and cautiously closed the door on the woman he was so entranced and fascinated by.

"Hey" Draco said offhandedly.

"I didn't hear you come in." He said lamely, willing the tension in his body to ease.

"I assumed you didn't, I did shout but I see that you hands your hands full." Blaise replied a little venomously.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, having picked up on Blaise's displeasure.

"So what's up, B? You said we needed to talk." Draco replied quickly, wanting to refrain from entering into an argument with the one person he actually considered a friend.

Blaise nodded, he knew he shouldn't have said it like that but, it was hard for him, knowing the position he was in whilst the other two, lived their lives in such blissful ignorance of the situation they were in.

"It's about Hermione." He said plainly, trying to hide his emotions that coincided with the girl that resided a mere few steps away.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, like your room?"

Draco acknowledged his need for privacy, he moved away from Hermione's bedroom door and crossed to his own that was situated opposite. Muttering his password he opened the door and indicated for Blaise to enter. He just knew that this was going to be an important conversation.

Blaise sat on Draco's desk chair, needing space to gather his thoughts and gain the confidence to tell Draco a revelation that would essentially change both their lives.

Draco looked to his friend for any indication as to what this 'talk' was going to be about especially if it was about Granger. Sitting on his four poster bed his back resting against the large art deco headboard he contemplated whatever it was he needed to hear.

It couldn't be that bad could it?

The solemn look fixed on Blaise's face suggested otherwise.

The two boys sat there in an uncomfortable silence neither knowing how to start this conversation; obviously Blaise knew it was down to him.

"I need you to promise me something, before I tell you what I have to tell you." He said.

The intensity in Blaise's eyes unnerved Draco; in the 18 years he had known Blaise he had never once seen that kind of intensity.

"Of course, I'll give you a wizard's oath if I have to." Draco replied.

Blaise shook his head "I don't need one, just promise me you'll listen to everything before you start screaming and shouting at the elements and merlin knows what else."

"Yeah okay, Blaise." Draco said with a half laugh.

The stern look from Blaise made Draco retreat.

"Fine, I promise." He said combing his hands through his soft blonde hair.

Blaise nodded and stood from the wooden chair he was sat in, he began pacing over Draco's green carpet.

"Firstly I can see people's aura's." Blaise rushed out.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Blaise raising his hand.

"Let me finish, D. It's important I get this out now!"

Draco nodded and indicated for him to continue.

"I can see everyone's aura, including yours. It's blue by the way." He added offhandedly.

"But so are mine and Hermione's."

Draco couldn't see the point Blaise was trying to make, what was the big deal about having a blue aura?

Blaise knew Draco wasn't grasping the point, so much for breaking it to him gently.

"Drake, We all have the same coloured aura, heck we all have the same shade of blue!" He said exasperated, throwing his hands to his head.

"I.. I did some research Drake, People shouldn't share the same colour shade in their aura's. This book I found it pretty much summed up everything, but like it's all so confusing at the same time."

Draco was feeling apprehensive he still didn't know where Blaise was going with this, but he knew whatever it was, was complicated and overwhelming for him to understand.

"What I'm trying to say is that the book says that in the rarity that two individuals have the same coloured aura, it means that they are soul mates!"

Draco's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he said softly.

"You know what I mean, Drake. Problem is that a person can only have one soulmate. There are three of us. You, me and Hermione."

"Who then? Who is her soulmate?" Draco asked, half panicked, half curious.

"We both are, D, the problem is she has to choose!" He said remorsefully. "It's not up to us, it's her choice."

"What!" Draco screamed jumping from his spot on the bed. "We get no choice at all?!"

"That all depends on how you feel about her, How _DO_ you feel about her, D?" Blaise asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm not sure, I like her. But she all enchanting and mysterious and I don't really know her, that's not saying that I don't want to get to know her. But like what does this mean? That whoever she chooses will be her husband?"

"Basically, it will come to that" Blaise said nodding his head slightly.

Draco was stunned. Up until 2 hours ago he wouldn't have cared who Granger poured her heart over, now it could be him? Seeing her in the ROR singing each word and portraying her heartache had brought something to life deep within him. The urge to protect her, be near her and comfort her, thing's he'd never felt towards anyone but his mother, were so strong it scared him. And now he was being told that he could have that girl. It was hope he couldn't have imagined for.

But then there was Blaise, his best friend, the person who knew him best, it struck him then that Blaise had always thought highly of Hermione, damn it, Blaise loved her who was he kidding he knew that now, but he had to hear it.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked incredulously.

"I do" Blaise said resolutely.

"How long?" Draco asked.

"Since 4th year" Blaise couldn't meet his friend's eye.

This was going to be harder than either had thought it would be.

"I want to try and get to know her." Draco stated looking at Blaise, he simply nodded words failing him.

"She can't know yet" Draco added.

"I know."

Out in the corridor a small woman leant against Draco's door, her eyes wide with shock as she struggled to regulate her erratic breathing.

Prying herself away from the door, Hermione retreated to her own room, rendered speechless from Blaise's revelation.

The next morning Harry and Ginny sat deep in conversation at the Gryffindor table, each of them was too absorbed in each other, that they failed to notice the entrance of the two Princes of Slytherin.

Draco and Blaise both sat down in their usually seats at the Slytherin table casting modest glances over at the Gryffindor table.

Both boys ignored their fellow housemates who in turn gave them a wide berth to talk between themselves without interruption. Their moods being as subtle as a bull in a china shop.

"You still mean what you said last night?" Blaise mutter to Draco.

Draco nodded his head in response, his silvery blue eyes watching Hermione's curvy form walking towards the Gryffindor table and subsequently to Potter and his lap dogs.

Hermione raised her head feeling the two pairs of eyes following her movement, her eyes encountering the silver ones that belonged to Draco. Hermione raised her chin, an act of confidence which completely disregarded how she was feeling inside.

Hermione felt like her world was falling to pieces, in one day everything she had known had changed so drastically, she felt hopeless.

First her heart was ripped apart by Ron and Lavender, Second Malfoy had caught her singing and possibly knew who she was and third she had not one, but two soulmates with whom she knew nothing about.

Could her life get any more complicated?

Hermione was startled by Harry's concerned voice pulling her out of her self-pity.

"Are you okay, Mione? You don't look too good." He said.

"I'm fine, Harry. I was just up late studying. That's all." She replied sitting opposite him and Ginny. Ginny smiled weakly at her.

Harry didn't believe her, he knew what was up with her, and he knew it wasn't just about the situation with Ron. Dumbledore had warned him of the signs; he just didn't think he'd see them so soon.

She knew, of that he was sure.

Hermione was too lost in thought to listen to the discussion Harry and Ginny were having, she needed a plan of action, and she needed to talk with Malfoy and Zabini.

Ginny turned to Harry her face solemn, "She knows doesn't she?" she whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded slightly.

"Do you think they know?" Her eyes flicking over to the two boys who were in complete parallel with each other. Harry looked over to where Blaise and Draco were sat.

"Most definitely, judging by the way neither of them can keep their eyes of her." This time Ginny nodded.

"Did Dumbledore tell you which one she would end up with?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, he half smiled. "Course I do Gin, you know I can't tell you or I would, but I made a blood oath, it's got to be her choice. No one can interfere. But honestly Gin, she'll be happy I know that now."

Ginny smiled "That's all that matters."

The red haired girl looked over to her best friend who was no doubt in deep thought about her predicament. Her light brown eyebrows were furrowed together creating a little line in her otherwise smooth forehead.

Ginny smiled to herself, just because she couldn't interfere didn't mean that she couldn't be there for her, and hence get all the details.

"Hey, Mione…" Ginny shouted excitedly.

Hermione started, "I think we need a little chat, a girly chat."

"YOU KNEW!" Hermione screamed at Ginny.

"I only found out yesterday at dinner, after the whole thing with Ron and Lavender, I didn't have time to tell you, you were gone so quickly. I'm sorry Mione." Ginny said softly.

It was true Ginny had only found out the night prior, Harry had let slip what Dumbledore had told him about Hermione's love triangle so to speak with the two princes of Slytherin.

Hermione sat on her bed, she knew it wasn't Ginny's fault but she had known about her predicament even before she did herself, that wasn't right!

"Harry shouldn't have told me, I know that Mione, but at least you're not alone in this, I'm here, and I can help." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Gin this is just too much to take in, I love Ron for merlin's sake, and then this… this thing happens!"

"When did you find out?" Ginny asked softly, placing her hand on Hermione's in an act of support.

"Last Night, I overheard Zabini telling Malfoy." She ground out.

"You mean you overheard Blaise and Draco." Hermione shot an irate glance at Ginny.

"You'll have to get used to calling them by their first names, Mione. They're your soulmates!"

"I realise this Gin, I do but, I can't think about that." She said resting her head in her dainty hands. "It's always going to be Malfoy, granted he's not been that much of a dick these last two months, heck we've even being getting on. But it's Malfoy! Muggleborn hating pureblood brat who has teased me mercilessly for the last 7 years! How can anything in the divine universe think that we're soulmates?" she ranted.

Ginny didn't have the answers, Hermione wasn't really asking her the question, it was more rhetorical than anything.

"And what about Blaise?" she asked attentively.

Hermione stood up and began pacing her arms wavering animatedly as she spoke, "I don't know him Gin, He doesn't seem so bad I suppose."

Ginny snorted earning her another glare from Hermione.

"Look I'm sorry Mione, I know this is hard but I can't help but think you're the luckiest girl in Hogwarts right now." Hermione made to speak but Ginny silenced her.

"Any girl, including myself, would love to be in the position you are right now. You have the two most eligible bachelors as your soulmates. Damn Girl! You have the two fittest guys in Hogwarts, who are both rumoured to be sex gods; you could do so much worse."

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's outburst, she supposed they weren't that bad looking, heck they were even nice to look at, but she didn't know either of them, well she didn't at the moment, but it was Malfoy. She couldn't get passed that.

"Mione." Ginny said softly.

Hermione looked into Ginny's breath-taking blue eyes.

"I know it's Malfoy you're worried about, but if I'm honest I think he's changed. I know he's a prat, but that who he is. You can't expect him to change that. You just need to get to know him that's all. You'll see. And anyway you have to choose one of them. So I have a proposition." She said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of her room.

Hermione tried to pry her hand from Ginny's but her grip was too tight making it impossible to fight against her. Before Hermione had time to blink she was in the Head dorm common room that she shared with Draco.

Ginny dropped Hermione's hand as she cleared her throat, gaining her the two Slytherins attention.

Before she spoke, Ginny couldn't help scrutinizing the two boys turned men who would be fighting for her best friend's affections. She had to make sure they were good enough for her best friend, and well she just wanted to look at their pretty faces too for her own need.

Blaise stood in front of Ginny his tall slender form rigid with uncertainty and unease, his tanned face portrayed his anxiety at the sudden appearance of the two girls, his short curly black hair falling just near his molten brown eyes, an awkward smile gracing his full lips. He was very good looking Ginny thought, even when he looked awkward.

Draco stood next to Blaise his posture impeccable, aligning his body to show the toned muscles that hid behind his school robes. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what they were hiding, but it was obvious that Quidditch had done him some good. His white blonde hair no longer slicked back with gel, now hung neatly, framing his feminized face, His porcelain skin enhancing his silvery blue eyes, and high cheek bones. There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was Handsome, even if he could be an arse.

Yep Ginny was officially jealous of her best friend; she really had no idea how lucky she was.

Hermione shuffled back and forth feeling uncomfortable around the two men she would have to be acquainted with.

Both Draco and Blaise looked apprehensive neither knew what was going on, Hermione could feel a small blush spread over her cheeks as she felt both the men's eyes sweep over her frame.

"Right!" Ginny exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"Hermione knows, okay."

Blaise looked to Draco and then to Hermione; the red headed girl really wasn't making any sense.

"Hermione knows what exactly?" Draco said nervously.

"About your three's situation, you know that your soulmates." Ginny replied matter of factly.

The two boys gulped, they weren't ready for her to know yet. Draco had only just found out himself and it had taken Blaise nearly 3 years to tell him, which brought Blaise to his own question. How did she know?

"How did you find out?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"I overheard you telling Malfoy, last night." She replied timidly.

"Draco." Draco said.

Hermione was confused "excuse me?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "My name is Draco. I think under the circumstances you could call me Draco, Hermione. We agreed at the beginning of term for a truce and you have been calling me that, I'd hate to go back to be Malfoy just because of the circumstance we've found ourselves in" he said.

Hermione blushed and nodded, hearing her name, her first name uttered from his lips made Hermione smile a little. Even though they had called the truce he had never called her Hermione it was always Granger or some other pet name, but never just Hermione.

"Right, so listen here boys." Ginny said commanding everyone's attention once again. "Like I was saying to, Mione…" she indicated to Hermione standing behind her "I have a proposition for you all, which will make this all a little easier. You all know that whilst both of you are her soulmate, ultimately she has to choose one of you." At this both Blaise and Draco nodded. "So here is what I propose; each of you is going to date Hermione."

Hermione began to object to this notion but was overruled by Ginny, "Just here me out Mione, like I was saying you'll each date her and see how things go, that way you'll get to know each other and then Hermione can make her choice, okay?"

Both the boys nodded.

Hermione stood behind her best friend her arms folded, in both frustration and defence, she couldn't believe this.

Hermione had never had a boyfriend before at least, not a proper one and now she had two.

Hermione now understood the muggle saying: you wait for one bus to come along, and then two buses come at once.

Just bloody typica l.

A/N: So we have of latest chapter, what are you all thinking so far? I'd love for you to let me know.

Right the next chapter will be posted on Monday. Hope you all enjoyed this instalment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Draco stretched frivolously across his dark green satin sheets, his muscular arms stretching above his head, his white blonde hair sweeping in front of his arms, a carefree smile gracing his pale pink lips.

Stifling a yawn he began to move out of bed, the smile still remaining on his features, it could especially be seen his eyes.

Draco made his way to his on suite bathroom, removing his boxers and throwing them carelessly over his shoulder, not bothering to watch where they landed.

He switched on the shower and continued to climb into hot steaming water, letting it flow over his still sleep ridden form. The water was gentle and lulling as it washed away all of his aches and pains, his reward for his efforts during Quidditch practice.

How he loved Quidditch, particularly the flying. He loved the feeling of the wind flowing through his fine tresses as he zoomed on his broom in search of the infinite Snitch, even when he wasn't looking for the tiny golden ball he loved to just fly, anywhere. The horizon was a canvas of colour creating a background for him, as he soared high with the birds.

The moments he spent on a broom, he was free.

It made him feel alive, exhilarated and most of all happy.

But now Draco had something else that made him happy, the thought of it, or rather her made him smile like a Cheshire cat.

He couldn't help it, even with the years of practicing the trademark Malfoy indecipherable expression, he would fail, and his mouth would always end up forming a smile.

He was being given a chance, not just a second chance, but a chance at happiness; this was something Draco took seriously. And although he was against Blaise, his best friend, both of the men had decided that they would each play to win Hermione Granger's heart.

For Draco this was a serious game, he was after all a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't lose.

Long after the discussion with Hermione and her Red headed friend, Blaise and Draco had retired to his room, to talk about how each of them felt.

As girly as Draco thought it was at the time, he had to admit he felt much better voicing his fears to Blaise who was ironically the competition. Both had agreed that fighting for Granger's heart wouldn't destroy their friendship regardless of who she chose, and for this Draco was entirely grateful.

Draco was comforted knowing that Blaise would at least be a worthy component and he could therefore settle in the knowledge that if Hermione chose him to be her soulmate he had won it fair and square. That would be a first.

Leaning back into the jet of water Draco looked forward to getting to know the real Hermione Granger, the girl he caught singing. He had a feeling she'd take him to a side soon and talk to him about him encountering her with her guard down, but at least it was a start.

Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at having not seen the Head girl after the proposition that; Hermione would date both himself and Blaise.

She had disappeared soon after, the Weaselette in tow, he hadn't even heard her come in last night, but if he knew anything about Granger she would be laying low for a while.

_The night before._

Hermione had disappeared to her room as Ginny finished up talking with the two Slytherins as quick as she was gone, she had returned.

As soon as the impromptu meeting with Blaise and Malfoy had finished Hermione had grabbed Ginny's hand and had preceded to pull her friend through the portrait and out of the head dorm common room.

"Hey! Don't manhandle me, Mione." Ginny shouted, breaking her hand free from Hermione's.

"Look Gin, I need to tell you something okay? Your my best friend, I know that you'll understand and most of all I know I can trust you, but I need a blood oath that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone, do you understand." Ginny was dumbfounded by Hermione's upsurge her blue eyes protruding in awe.

"Sure, Mione. Whatever you need."

The girls completed the blood oath and Hermione proceeded to pull Ginny further away from the portrait.

"We can't talk here, too many eyes and ears. There is something I need to show you."

Hermione silently led the way towards the Room of Requirement, Hermione had been deep in thought on the way, imagining exactly what she required of the room, the doors showed themselves almost instantaneously, granting them access, Ginny laughed.

"Mione, I already know about the ROR remember the DOA, so if this is what you're showing…" Hermione swung Ginny round to face her, casting a quick but thorough silencing spell.

"Listen, Gin. This is important and please don't freak when you find out, but you're the only person I can trust not to go screaming to the Daily Prophet or to tell anyone else. You can't even tell Harry or Ron, Promise?"

"Pinky promise" Ginny said her face deadly serious.

"Okay, well follow me."

The two girls walked into the ROR to find a stage with vibrant red curtains drawn around it, situated in front of the stage was a lone arm chair which Hermione ushered Ginny to sit in.

"What's going on Mione?" Ginny asked in concern.

"You'll see, just sit back, relax and watch. You'll love it Ginny, I promise." Hermione smiled weakly and disappeared behind the curtains.

Behind the curtains Hermione slipped on her golden Barrette and instantly transformed into a leggy blonde haired girl.

Half of her tousled blonde curls were swept up and twisted intricately into a glamorous coiffure, her vivacious green eyes contrasting the lightness of her hair.

Hermione stood in a rather short silver babydoll dress that maximised the length of Larissa's long tanned legs, Hermione's choice in footwear help to extenuate the tone and shape of Larissa's calves.

The sparkly silver high heels were Hermione's absolute favourite they were designer, granted muggle designer but any muggle girl would understand Christian Louboutin heels.

With a wave of her hand the lights in the ROR dimmed leaving the main source of light coming from the two spotlights that shone down onto the stage.

Hermione made her way to the silver stool that sat in the centre of the stage and drew in the much needed oxygen she was starving her lungs of.

She was really going to do this; she was going to tell someone about her secret.

Hermione was nervous, no she was scared, but it was Ginny she would be okay, it was just Ginny, she kept reciting in her head.

With another wave of her hand an acoustic melody began to fill the room.

Ginny heard her before she saw her, her voice was unmistakable, the melody of the song brought goosebumps to her pale freckled skin.

Larissa Grey was at Hogwarts, in the ROR, playing her favourite song!

Ginny thought she had died and gone to heaven. But where was Hermione?

Ginny began to look frantically around the empty room, but Hermione was nowhere to be found, just as Ginny was considering leaving her seat the thick curtains began to part, leaving her with the vision that was Larissa Grey.

Ginevra Weasley was hot headed, loud and very intelligent allowing her to be witty and sharp tongued, it was very rare that she was ever rendered speechless; this however was no ordinary situation. No this was something most of the male population in the wizarding and possibly muggle world could only dream of.

In front of her stood the most famous witch par Hermione.

Larissa Grey was beautiful, Ginny would be stupid if she didn't recognise how beautiful she was, even as heterosexual as Ginny was, and even as much as she cared for Harry, even Ginny had, had the rare sexual fantasy about her. Now the object of her fantasies was standing in front of her, Ginny was in awe at how amazing she was in person.

Hermione removed herself from the stool that was positioned on the stage; her nerves had all but disappeared as soon as the sound of the acoustic guitar began to play.

This was Larissa Grey's first ever hit, and the one she had written with Ginny in mind, it was her observations of the budding connection between her and Harry, it seemed fitting to Hermione to tell Ginny who she really was, using the song she had written for her, She knew it was Ginny's favourite song, Hermione had been ecstatic when she had found that tit bit of information out.

Hermione continued singing the song each word, hitting Ginny with all the feelings she had felt writing it:

_Get me with those Green eyes baby,_

_As the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_When you're not around,_

'_Cause I see sparks fly,_

_Whenever you smile._

When the song had finished, Hermione smiled revealing Larissa's pearly white teeth. She wasn't sure how she was going to go about the next part of her plan in telling Ginny, but if Hermione was honest her plan's never went right anyway, well her plans with the boys never went right, but somehow she had always managed to salvage the situation, she hoped she could in this situation.

Hermione's smile was met with one from Ginny who was still dumbfounded, Hermione knew that she had to take the bull by the horns and get the train wreck over and done with.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said, it still amazed her that despite wearing the barrette, it only changed her appearance; Larissa's voice was still Hermione's, that had never changed. Even as she had begun to talk she could see the look of confusion spreading over Ginny's face.

"Mione?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"Hey." Hermione said again this time waving Larissa's perfectly manicured hands slightly.

Ginny's eyes looked bewildered. "Mione! Tell me this is a joke, it is a joke? Isn't it?" Ginny all but yelled at her.

Hermione let out a breath before shaking her head solemnly, she couldn't work out if her friend was angry, upset or excited, she assumed it would be plausible for all of them to exist in her best friend.

"I don't understand" Ginny said eventually after a long silence.

"I know this is a lot to take in Gin, but it really is me, I am Larissa Grey. This is what I wanted to tell you, or rather show you. I had to show you, so that you would believe me. I mean who would actually believe I was Larissa Grey?" Hermione said justly.

"But you don't look like Hermione" Ginny said finally after scrutinizing Larissa's form.

Hermione sighed "I'm wearing a Barrette it has a built in glamour, that projects the image I want, it will always be Larissa's form, but I get to decide subconsciously what she's wearing and how she is styled" Hermione replied.

She fiddled with the barrette that she could feel just behind her ear. Although it was invisible to anyone else Hermione knew it was there. She finally clasped the barrette and began to pull it out of her golden brown curls, as soon as the barrette was removed, Hermione Jean Granger was revealed, stood before Ginny once more in her jeans, t-shirt and slinky cardigan.

"OMG! IT REALLY IS YOU!" Ginny exclaimed throwing herself in to Hermione's arms.

Hermione giggled "Yeah Gin, it's me."

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly, her head resting on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione transfigured the arm chair Ginny had been sat in, into a sofa, she then led Ginny over to it and began to explain to her how she had ended up where she was now including her encounter with Draco the previous night.

"Wow" Ginny said when Hermione was finished explaining everything that had occurred. Hermione smiled.

"Do you think he knows?" Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, I think I need to talk to him and find out how much he knows" she said.

Ginny nodded.

"Can I ask one more question?" Ginny asked. Hermione could tell her friend had accepted the revelation, she was more supportive than Hermione could have hoped for.

"Sure, Ginny." She said with a smile.

Ginny laughed "Well you said that you write all the songs, Larissa, I mean you sing, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I was just wondering, the song you just sung, it mention's green eyes and I can't help but think it's written about Harry. I suppose what I was wondering is if you like Harry, I mean like like Harry."

Hermione could have laughed if it wasn't for the vulnerability in her friend's voice.

"Gin, I like Harry, but only as a friend, you know I love Ron, but even that's not supposed to be, look how complicated things have just gotten for me. But yes the song is a little about Harry." Ginny exhaled a small gasp, and Hermione was quick to grab her hand in an act of reassurance.

"Ginny, the song is about you and Harry, it was how I saw the two of you when you first started dating, it was beautiful just to watch you both, especially how you would light up whenever he smiled at you."

Hermione raised her eyes to look at Ginny and was touched to see a lone single tear running down Ginny's pale skin.

"Mione, that's so beautiful, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She stifled a sob threatening to escape her throat. Hermione squeezed her hand, which in turn pushed Ginny over the edge and she began to violently cry.

Hermione was taken aback by this, she had never seen Ginny cry, she was always the strong one of the two.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned for her friend.

Ginny wiped viciously at the tears that cascaded from her blue eyes. She shook her head and let out a gasp of air.

"Me and Harry… Fighting… All the time… Never have time… Don't think it's working… Not as happy anymore" Ginny choked out amongst sobs. Hermione pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth until Ginny's crying ceased.

The two girl sat together in peaceful silence until Ginny pulled away from Hermione's embrace. She rubbed her eyes and gave a small weak smile.

"Thanks, Mione." She said.

Hermione nodded "What are you going to do?" she asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"The only thing I can do, Harry and I will be better as friends, I'll just bounce back like I always do." She said.

The girls slipped back into the silence as Ginny regained her composure, soon enough she broke the silence the bubbly girl replacing the vulnerable one.

"Right, no more pity party okay!" she smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Right I have one more confession for you" she told Hermione.

"When you ran to your room, the boys and I came up with a plan. You know what gossip is like in this place, so to save the problems and rumours that come from stupid Chinese whispers, you're going to cause a scene." Hermione recoiled at this; Ginny's eyes were sparkling with mischief. This wasn't going to be good.

"It's for your own good, Mione. At least this way, everyone finds out at once, it'll make it easier for the three of you what with the dates and that. So here is what is going to happen. In the morning you and I are going to meet Draco and Blaise."

Hermione shuddered at whatever Ginny had planned.

"We'll walk to the great hall, and that's when you three will make you entrance, I'll go in first, then you'll follow with both Blaise and Draco holding your hands." Ginny bounced with excitement, all Hermione felt was dread. Ginny continued.

"Ooh, I wonder if we could persuade them to kiss you on the cheek for effect, god that would be amazing! Shouldn't be too hard to twist their arms" she pondered aloud.

Hermione felt sick, she knew this was happening, there was nothing she would be able to do to stop it, it didn't stop her wishing that it wasn't though.

She knew she had no choice in this as awful as it was, Ginny was right everyone would know soon enough at least this way everyone would find out at the same time.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Ginny's final exclamation.

"OMG Can you imagine Ron's face!"

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat, she was going to be seen as such a hussy, and this wasn't what she had planned.

However the dark side of her surfaced when Ginny uttered those words, a small smile crossed Hermione's lips, what would Ron's face be like? That thought in itself gave Hermione the incentive to do it.

She'd be damned if she was going to remain a doormat for the rest of her life, so it was here that Hermione finally relished the opportunity to take the spotlight for at least once in her life.

A/N: **Hey Guys,**

**The song Hermione sings is Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly however it is the Julia Sheer and Tyler Ward version its beautiful if you haven't heard it then you need to listen to it watch?v=KcAm3T431Pk**

**So what do you think should she have told Ginny? what about Ginny's plan? As always please review me your thoughts I love getting them, they make me smile.**

**Keep reading**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco stepped out of the shower, wrapping a soft white fluffy towel around his waist, his pale skin shining in the light from the water droplets on his toned body.

He cast a quick drying charm on his self and then proceeded to drop the towel allowing it to fall to the floor and pool around his feet.

Draco walked from his bathroom into his head room, his uniform already laid on his bed ready for the day to come. Draco slid on the oxford white shirt and buttoned it all the way up, minus the top button, as efficiently as Draco had been brought up; Draco had let his hair down this year, both figuratively and literally. His short blonde hair was no longer combed back with gel instead he simply combed it and let it fall into its own parting; Draco had to admit even to himself that he looked good.

As he finished getting dressed he slipped on his Dragon hide boots and made for the door, just before he left his room, he turned to the floor length mirror, brushed himself down and then winked at his reflection, then left the room, to go meet Blaise.

"Stay still, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.

Both the girls were in Hermione's room getting ready for the day a head, Ginny had decided that if they were going to make a scene it needed to be a fantastic one, today was after all going to reveal Hermione and her two hunky Slytherin soulmates. _So bloody lucky!_Ginny thought to herself.

At the current moment Ginny had Hermione magical bound to a chair, trying to apply some subtle make up that was sure to enhance Hermione's assets. She was sat in nothing but her underwear which Ginny had transfigured. Her simple white t-shirt bra was now a padded black lace balconette bra that pushed Hermione's breast upwards. Her knickers matched the bra with the exception of the bits of black ribbon that secured her black stockings in place.

Hermione was putting up a fight, and continued to wiggle in her chair sighing, she had tried to re- transfigure her underwear but Ginny had applied a signature to her spell making it impossible to turn them back and when she had tried to change her clothes Ginny had bound her to the chair.

Ginny had just finished casting a spell on Hermione's hair, her golden brown hair fell into soft, silky, bouncy curls, framing her face.

Ginny smiled brightly and walked away from her friend, Hermione could only watch on in frustration as Ginny began to transfigure her Hogwart's uniform and robes.

To Hermione they looked the same but as Ginny unbound her and she began to get dressed she noticed that her clothes were much more snug fitting and that her skirt was much shorter.

Gone was the oversized oxford white shirt, it was replaced by a skin tight white blouse with puff sleeves.

As Hermione began to button up she realised that the last three buttons at the top were missing, the tops of her breasts clear for everyone to see, showing off her rather impressive cleavage. Hermione finished dressing resolutely, the entire time fretting that Ginny had made her look like some cheap hussy.

She was embarrassed and appalled at herself for even thinking that this plan would work.

She was snapped out of her ravine by Ginny.

"Gods, Mione. You look sexy as hell!" she screamed her eyes twinkling madly, she had no idea what she looked like, Ginny had refused to let her look in a mirror.

Before she could blink, Ginny had sprayed some perfume and dragged her out of the room, to the top of stairs that descended to the awaiting boys.

Blaise and Draco waited patiently in the head dorm common room, Ginny had spoken to each of them when she had come through the portrait, and told them of the other part of her plan. Both of the men were nervous as well as excited, today would be the day that everyone knew that Hermione Jean Granger was theirs.

The boys were startled by the sound of a door closing, Ginny walked down the stairs, her smile set wide on her face.

"Gentlemen, if I may introduce to you, the one and only Miss Hermione Granger."

Both the men's eyes drifted back to the stairs in time to see Hermione step down the stairs gracefully, both of their mouths dropped at the sight before them.

There Hermione stood, her amber eyes emphasised with the smoky colour of her eye shadow, her pink lips glossy from lip gloss and her cheeks naturally pink from her nerves.

"You look…wow" Blaise said.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Granger, you're beautiful" Draco choked out, it was the first time he had ever been rendered speechless, much less by the minx of a witch that stood before him.

Ginny broke the uneasy silence between the three students.

"Right I believe we've left it late enough that we should be the last four students to arrive for breakfast, which will hopefully ensure the maximum amount of students for an audience, and Hermione trust me." She added. "I wouldn't get you to do anything unless it had the best possible outcome."

With that in mind Hermione slipped on her robe which covered her modesty at the back of her.

The four students made their way down the empty eerie corridors of the castle, each lost in their own thoughts. All too suddenly the Great hall doors came into view, walking the last few steps Hermione came to a halt.

Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"I-I can't do it." Hermione stammered looking at the dusty cobbled floor.

"You'll be okay, Hermione." Both Ginny and Blaise said.

Draco remained silent, fighting the urge to pick her up and return her to the safety of their common room. Suddenly his hand rose to cup her chin, raising her eyes to his.

He lent in to Hermione's ear and spoke to her in a soft silky voice, his breath tickling Hermione's neck.

"Hermione trust me, I know you're scared, I am too." Hermione was taken aback by Draco's confession. "But I would _Never_allow someone to hurt you. You deserve so much, and if you'll let me I'll prove to you that I want to make things work between us and that I deserve to be with you. You're a lioness, so, be brave, be strong, and most of all just be you. You're not alone in this; I'm here for you, Okay? I will always be here for you, if you'll just let me." He said, his eyes met hers, the words he spoke to her touching her soul giving her the strength to do it.

Hermione worried her lip she nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and took a step forward "Let's do this." She said.

Draco chuckled to himself _There's my lioness_he thought.

Ginny went first into the great hall, self-assured that everything would play out the way she had intended it to.

She smiled to herself looking at all the unassuming faces who had no idea what was about to happen.

Ginny had just sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite Harry, when the familiar sound of the doors creaking open filled the hall, Ginny wanted to scream with excitement.

No sooner had the door shut, the great hall was filled with the sound of shocked gasps, Ginny took this time to look at the unsuspecting face of her fellow Gryffindor housemates, paying particular attention to the look on Ron's face.

Ginny eventually turned her head in the direction of where she knew Hermione, Blaise and Draco would be.

Her smile became even more pronounced by the sight that she saw, Hermione was stood just in front of the large wooden doors, Blaise was stood on her right her slender hand held in his large one. On Hermione's left stood Draco, a small genuine smile playing on his lips, he also had one of Hermione's hands in his, however unlike Blaise, Draco had his fingers intertwined with Hermione's. This didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

After a moment Blaise let go of Hermione's hand and lent in to place a small kiss upon her left cheek, he bowed slightly and then walked over to the Slytherin table, leaving only Draco and Hermione remaining still holding hands.

Ginny risked a glance at Ron again, the scene had well and truly got his attention, something Lavender was sure to sulk about, but even she was caught staring at the unlikely couple before them.

Ron's face was turning red, his built up anger threatening to spill over, his clenched fists turning his knuckles and unhealthy white. _Don't you even dare try and kiss her Ferret!_He screamed in his head.

With that Draco raised his and Hermione's intertwined hands, he squeezed it reassuringly and then placed a soft kiss upon the back of her hand. He then leant forward and placed a featherlike kiss on her right cheek "Well done, Princess" he whispered.

Just as Draco and Hermione began to part way's the comment was heard, as clear as a bomb siren in the silent hall.

"Over my dead body, will he get to do that again!"

All the eyes within the great hall fell on the red haired boy, whose skin was as red as his hair, his blue eyes dancing with anger.

Ron stood abruptly from the Gryffindor table, he stood with such force he managed to spill his pumpkin juice down a very put out Lavender, who had been thrown from his lap in the process.

"How can you let the slimy git touch you, Hermione!" he shouted.

The hall remained silent waiting for Hermione to reply, when she didn't Ron got even angrier.

"Harry, Mate. Why the hell, are you standing there letting a death eater touch your best friend, have you gone bloody mad!" He snapped.

Harry shook his head "Leave it, Ron." He warned, his tone steady, his darkened green eyes meeting Ron's raging blue ones.

"No, I won't bloody leave, it. She comes in here dressed like some, street walking hussy and allows two, death eater snakes to paw at her like an animal!"

Hermione could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes, her vision becoming blurry as the tears stuck to her long dark eyelashes.

In the process of Ron shouting at her, Draco had placed his hand on the small of her back and had pulled her body closer to his, his body taking a protective stance as if trying to protect her from Ron's words.

Ron was fuming, his eyes were slatted looking at Hermione, his anger turned to disgust "You look like a whore." He spat venomously.

"Don't you dare say another word to her Weasley or I swear I will not be held accountable for my actions!" Draco shouted pulling his wand from his trouser pocket.

Ron laughed "Get over it Ferret, I can say whatever I want." Ron was now walking away from the table and was approaching the couple who still remained slightly embracing each other.

Ron withdrew his wand as the rest of the hall looked on anticipation, shuffling was heard as three people moved from their seats and ran to the couple.

Ginny looked up at her brother with eyes filled with hostility, Harry stood to her left, whilst Blaise has taken the spot on her right. Hermione had been pushed to the back of the group still cowering against Draco's solid body; he stood slightly in front of her, wand still drawn on the angry red head in front of him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ron spat. "What the hell Ginny? Harry? You're actually going to stand by and let this happen. You're going to let her be their play thing, be nothing but filth."

"She's nobodies play thing." Blaise replied calmly his voice betraying the pent up anger.

Ron laughed bitterly "Yeah right, dressed like that she looks good for one thing only. If she was that desperate for some 'fun' I'd have been more than willing but now she looks despicable." The shocked gasps around the hall was all that could be heard except for Hermione's soft sobs that she was trying to contain in Draco's chest.

"That's enough, Mr Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said finally standing from his throne on the head table.

"No, it's not. She needs to know how cheap she looks like that; she could have had any guy in the room, the pick of them. But no she decides to dress and act like a slag and allows those two to run their hand over her. You're not the girl I thought you were, Hermione. And if this is who you are, then I don't want anything to do with you, you make me sick." His face contorted in disgust.

Hermione had stopped crying, her initial upset now turned to anger, Draco was standing beside her fighting so hard with his self-control to not to do anything stupid. She shifted her body from his and began to walk to the front of the small group. Pushing past Harry and Ginny revealing her mascara stained face.

"Happy now are you?" Ron asked Hermione sarcastically "You've cheapened yourself and for what a quick fumble?"

Hermione flexed her hand which had been screwed up in a fist.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you speak to me like that, how dare you call me a whore, you have no right to say those things!" She shouted at him, anger glittering in her darkened amber eyes.

"I'm your friend, Hermione. I'm supposed to look after you, honestly girl, look at yourself." Ron motioned to Hermione's shortened uniform. "You're not the girl I love if that's how you dress" he said looking at the floor, his voice straining with emotion, though he only said it softly the entire hall heard his words clear as day. "You could have had me, Mione. How could you do this to me?" This time Ron's voice sounded hurt, as if he were the victim in this.

Hermione's eyes widened she'd had enough, "You know what, Ron. I've had enough of this; I've pined over you for the last year, for you to dump me, for the first dumb bint that puts out. If anyone is despicable here it's you. Before you start calling me a whore, I suggest you look at the girl you've been screwing for the last few days." Hermione breathed deeply, but continued "How dare you tell me how I should act, who I should see and most of all who can touch me. I am not your possession, I am supposed to be your friend, but if that is how you treat me then consider us done."

Hermione had begun to sob, her pain surfacing and pushing her over the edge; it brought back all too many memories of when she had first seen Ron and Lavender.

Blaise and Draco moved forward to comfort her Blaise was holding her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, whilst Draco had placed his hand on her hip and embraced her once again.

A low growl was heard "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Ron said lunging at Draco.

Draco quickly spun Hermione around, spinning her into the arms of Harry; Draco narrowly managed to duck out of the way of Ron's swinging fist, Draco's own fist connecting with Ron's nose. Just as Ron went to take another swing he felt his entire body become rigid, his entire body frozen in position.

"Don't you _EVER_raise your fist near her again; otherwise I swear you won't live to see another day!" Draco bit out aggressively.

Draco having only just noticed the abrupt stop of the boy, proceeded to look behind Weasley to see Professor Snape with his wand drawn pointed at the red head.

Snape walked up to the group his black robes billowing around him until he stood in front of the boy.

"When the headmaster says to cease your behaviour Mr Weasley it is unwise to disobey him" he said in his oily voice.

"Your display is pitiful to say the very least" he said sneering "It's tragic that you've just confessed to Miss Granger that you love her, more so because you choose only to divulge this information when somebody else has her, you're pathetic, if you truly loved her you wouldn't have made this ridiculous display of debauchery."

"Severus, unbind the boy." Spoke the headmaster, "I believe I must intervene at this point in time, there are many questions which must be answered, some of which only I can answer. Therefore since this school has now been made aware of a certain arrangement, I believe it is only suitable that we deal with this situation now. There is no time like the present as they say."

Severus rolled his eyes at the doddering old fool; he silently unbound the boy and returned to the head table.

"Now I must ask that everything that is discussed in Hogwarts must stay at Hogwarts, as this information is of the upmost importance, to everyone. Due to the necessity of the situation classes are cancelled for the day, when you are dismissed you are to return to your houses to reflect on the information you are about to learn."

"If you would like to sit down." He said pensively to the small crowd of students at the door motioning them to a table.

The students took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat in between Ginny and Harry whilst Draco, Blaise and Ron sat opposite them.

"As you have all just witnessed, Miss Granger, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy are in a very unusual position, for all of you who are wondering none of them are under the influence of a lust potion or the imperious curse, it is my job to point out to you all that Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr Zabini are in fact soul mates." The students began to mutter and whisper amongst themselves.

A banging on the table silenced the hall.

"This is a very rare occurrence I assure you; It is a sad truth that not everyone will have a true soul mate, but this does not mean that one cannot find unconditional love and be irrevocably happy, it is also realistic to point out that many individuals will never meet there soul mate, even if they have one." Here Dumbledore sighed.

"However, Miss Granger here is a rare exception, she not only has one soul mate but two, and she has been considerably lucky to have met both of them. However it is unfortunate that a person is only destined to have one soul mate and therefore Miss Granger must choose between her respective partners, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini. This is entirely her choice and I must stress the importance of her own choice, and nobody can sway this choice."

"Now this brings me to my announcement to you all, the dear students of Hogwarts. As many of you are aware, there is the ever impending threat from Voldemort and the death eaters who follow him."

"Sir…?" Harry stood up needing his question answering, if it wasn't, it would burn away at him even more.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"We all know about them, the death eaters I mean, but…" he chose his words carefully looking around at his peers "considering that there are people within the school who are within those ranks, is this not an inappropriate speech?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled "Harry. My dear boy, you have nothing to fear, this is the announcement I wish to make to you all." His sparkling blue eyes surveyed the room of students. "I can confirm that no student in this school ally's lie with Tom Riddle and that everyone is fighting for the side of the light."

"But sir…" Harry interrupted again. "That can't be true when half the Slytherin house bares his mark."

Everyone within the Slytherin house recoiled at this; it was true that many of them did bare the mark, each of them haunted with the atrocities associated with it.

Dumbledore stroked his long white beard as he answered "Harry, you make a valid point but as I said you have nothing to fear. I speak to all of you as I say this, amongst you, you will know of students with whom you suspect sides with Voldemort…" The hall erupted into whispering again as student conferred with each other, relaying gossip about who they thought were death eaters and whom were not.

Another loud bang silenced the hall once again.

"I assure you all that no student in this school, sides with the dark. The students with whom bare the mark are spies for the order of the phoenix. They have seen some of the darkest things that many of you couldn't begin to imagine, things that even a dreamless sleep potion cannot stop from filtering into their subconscious." He said remorsefully.

"You are ALL equals, we fight this war together. Many of the students here are turning their back on their families rejecting the ideals of the pureblood society. I ask you all to support each other, Hogwarts is your family now, this bickering and fighting will not aid this war. It is the love of your friends and peers that will guide us. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr Zabini are examples of this."

Dumbledore stared down at all the student's faces that looked at him with hope.

"Of the many contradictions that exist in the world, the contrast between love and hate is perhaps the starkest. It is one that helps us value true love while understanding the ramifications of hatred. And so I leave you with these parting words my dear children spoken by a muggle named Harry Emerson-Fosdick:

…Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it. Bitterness paralyzes life; love empowers it. Bitterness sours life; love sweetens it. Bitterness sickens life; love heals it. Bitterness blinds life; love anoints its eyes. We are nothing without love; this is something Voldemort will never have."

With a wave of his hand the doors to the grand hall swung open and the students were dismissed.

A/N: Well its kicking off now! :) If your liking it so far then please let me know, thank you to everyone who has review so far I love them. What did you think about Draco's words to Hermione? Or even Ron's reaction? Jealousy's a bitch isn't it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The students began to file out of the hall, whispering amongst themselves, at the headmaster's revelation. The prefects led the first year students out, each of them following the older students to their respective houses.

Amongst the crowd, Hermione stood hugging Ginny, each girl apologising to the other for the display just before.

Harry, stood next to the embracing girls, he was shell shock and utterly bewildered, as his brain attempted to process the information, with a great deal of difficulty.

"_I assure you all that no student in this school, sides with the dark. The students with whom bare the mark are spies for the order of the phoenix"_ Dumbledore had said. He didn't want to believe it, but why would Dumbledore lie? He would have nothing to gain from it, so therefore it must be the truth.

"Harry…" a voice said softly, he looked to see Hermione standing beside him flanked by Malfoy and Zabini.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm okay, just shocked that's all, Mione." He said with a soft smile.

"So you're not mad with me then?" She asked pensively.

"Of course I'm not mad with you, Mione. I'm happy for you; you finally have a chance to be happy, even if it is with two unlikely people. As long as you're happy, I am." He said, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck pulling him in to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Draco and Blaise stood watching the encounter between the friends feeling uncomfortable, the silence stretching on between them all.

Screaming from the other side of the hall started them all.

"Lavender, come on." Ron huffed chasing the blonde girl.

"You stay away from me, Ron. You can just stay the hell away from me." Lavender screeched her eyes locking on Hermione.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Ron. You not only embarrassed me but you embarrassed yourself. For what? To get back at Hermione for moving on, for attempting to be happy? Professor Snape is right! You are pathetic! If you really loved Hermione you wouldn't have got with me, and brought me in to the sorry mess."

Lavender walked over to the group who had silently observed the tête-à-tête between the two.

Draco and Blaise instantly moved closer to Hermione in case the angry girl were to in anyway attack her.

"I'm sorry." Lavender said, remorsefully to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione managed to get out.

"I apologise for him, for me, for all of this! I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione. I didn't think you loved him, I would never have got involved, if I had known. You've always been nice to me, and now I go and stab you in the back, there's no wonder you called me a whore." Lavender sobbed.

"It's true too" she said covering her face with her hands. "I am a whore." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she looked at the crying girl before her, then to her friends and then to the two boys she was dating.

"Lavender" she said softly, placing her hand on the other girls shoulder. Lavender looked up to Hermione. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to call you a whore." She said genuinely. "I was just mad, I had no right to bring you into this, you're a nice girl, but sometimes you just don't give yourself enough respect, do you understand?" she asked her, Lavender nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" Lavender asked.

Hermione thought for a moment "Only if you forgive me." She said.

Lavender nodded, accepting Hermione's proposal.

"Thank you" she said, smiling softly. She turned and ran off out of the great hall to follow her peers on their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Well that was unusual." Ginny said.

"Can't say I was expecting that to happen, ever, she's never been nice to you." Harry said trying to fight the laughter in his voice, but failing.

The obscurity of the situation dawned on Hermione causing her to burst into fits of giggles. Her laughter was infectious, which caused Ginny to join in; tears were rolling down both the girls faces from laughing. Blaise started to laugh giving in to the humour of the situation; he was slowly followed by Draco.

This was an entirely new situation for Draco, he had only ever laughed like this with Blaise and yet here he was laughing with three Gryffindors, that thought in itself made Draco laugh even harder.

Ron looked on at his friends, as they laughed with the enemy, Ron didn't believe a word of what Dumbledore had said, it was a load of crap as far as he was concerned. Malfoy was a death eater his whole family were. His father was one of the most notorious, his alliance with the Dark Lord would be blood bound, Malfoy even had the mark. That was all the proof Ron needed.

He stood studying the blonde boy's form as he laughed, Ron had his arms crossed, his lips pouted as he sulked. This wasn't over. Malfoy would pay for taking both of his women away from him.

"This is all your bloody fault." Ron said aggressively approaching Draco.

Draco instantly sobered up from the laughter; he'd forgotten that the red headed boy was still there.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You heard me Ferret, you just ruined everything! You've turned Hermione into a hussy, and I'm not sure how but I know you're controlling her somehow. And secondly I'm now without Lavender. All thanks to you… You, you death eater!" He shouted.

The rest of the group had ceased their laughter; each of them now stood staring wide eyed at the red head.

"Weasley, now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the reason as to why you and Brown are no longer together is because she just witnessed you professing your love to another girl. Now I always thought you were supposed to tell your girlfriend you love them, not another girl, I hardly think she wants to play second fiddle to Hermione, especially since Hermione would win hands down." Draco said sneering at the boy.

"I don't care what anyone thinks Malfoy. You're still a death eater. Nothing will change that. I'll make sure that she never ends up with some scum like you."

Draco laughed bitterly "You're forgetting an important detail Weasel; it's entirely her decision, not yours."

Blaise cleared his throat stepping into the conversation for the first time. "Draco's right Weasley, it is Hermione's choice. However what Dumbledore didn't mention was that in reality she doesn't actually have to choose to be with us, she could reject both of us and choose someone else. I hope she chooses one of us she deserves someone who can appreciate what an amazing woman she is." He said sincerely.

"Really?" Ron and Draco said

"You mean I don't have to be with either of you, if I don't want to?" Hermione asked meekly.

Blaise nodded.

"Hermione, it is entirely your choice. Just because we are soul mates it doesn't mean that we're bound together, that is your choice to make when and if you choose one of us. You will always have a choice."

"Hermione, I would never force myself on you, if you choose to be with me then that in itself will make me a very happy man, that's all I want, just like you I just want to be happy." Draco confessed.

"I agree." Blaise said nodding his head. "Us being soul mates just means that there is a special bond between us that can develop into unconditional love, respect for each other, and have the ability to bring out the best in each other, we are essentially highly compatible. You could be happier than you could ever imagine, Hermione." He said.

"And that choice is my own to make?" Hermione asked.

"That it is, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said stepping forward.

"My dear girl, nothing is set in stone, things will change, with the exception of the sentiments these boys feel for you. Until you reach a decision the boys will feel nothing for another. After that time, as Mr Zabini said you will be bound to each other, this is why the decision must be entirely your own, I cannot stress the importance of this, this is your future. However Miss Granger being bound only applies to your respective matches, it does not apply in the option of Mr Weasley." He concluded.

Hermione nodded accepting the headmasters input.

"I already said that I would give both Blaise and Draco a chance."

Both boys smiled.

"And what about me, Mione?" Ron asked contemplatively.

Hermione's demeanour turned hard and cold as she turned to face him.

"I meant what I said Ronald, I won't pine over you any longer. I'm moving on, you should too. Frankly I'm not sure I can be your friend right now." She said sadly.

"Hermione! Don't do this; if you walk away from me now then that slimy git has won." He said pointing at Draco.

"You don't get it, do you Ron? This isn't a competition and I am not some prize to be won. You either accept that I'm choosing to be with either Draco or Blaise or our friendship ends right here. So what is it going to be?" she asked seriously.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" he asked.

Hermione nodded sorrowfully.

"I will NEVER accept either of them, they don't deserve you!" He shouted.

Ginny had, had enough "And you do!" she screamed "You pulled your wand out and aimed it in Hermione's direction, not to mention you nearly hit her! Malfoy protected her from YOU!"

"I WAS AIMING AT HIM, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT GINNY, YOU'RE MY BLOODY SISTER!" he shouted.

"Mr Weasley, what your sister is trying to tell you, is that you turned on your friend, when really you should be supporting her through this difficult time. However I believe this is going nowhere at this very moment. Perhaps it is time for you to retire to your dormitory." He said.

"I think you should leave Ron." Harry said finally.

"Mate, you can't actually be siding with them over me?" Ron said inquisitively.

"Just leave Ron!" Harry snapped.

"Fine!" he shouted turning on his heel and leaving through the large oak doors.

The group stood in silence unsure of how to proceed; it was Dumbledore who eventually broke the silence.

"I think it is wise that you all retire to your corresponding rooms, it has been a tough morning. Miss Granger I have taken the liberty of allocating some books on your current situation, they can be found in your room. You all have a lot to think about, mull over the information you have been given. Now I believe I am overdue a morning snooze, good day to you all." He said as he slowly slipped through the door of the staff entrance.

"We should listen to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said "Come on Ginny, we should go." Ginny nodded.

"See you at dinner, Mione?" she asked giving Hermione a hug.

"Sure, Gin. See you then." And then they left.

Hermione was left standing with Blaise and Draco "We should go too" Hermione managed, both the boys nodded.

"I'll walk you both back to the head dorms" Blaise returned.

They each began the walk to head dorms, the castle was increasingly eerie and the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of Hermione's Mary Janes.

Hermione couldn't reach the portrait that guarded the head dormitory quick enough; she had so much to think about, so many thoughts buzzing around her head. She felt so confused; Draco had defended her, on more than one occasion. He'd said things to her she had never imagined Draco would be able to say, he'd confessed so much in such a short time she wasn't sure what was happening.

The trio finally stopped in front of the portrait.

"Thanks, Blaise." Draco said.

"Anytime, mate. Just look after her yeah?" he replied Draco nodded.

"Bye, Hermione." He said softly before turning away and walking in the direction of the dungeons and subsequently the Slytherin common room.

As Hermione and Draco made their way into the common room the fire lit itself casting a soft glow across each of their faces.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked pensively.

"I'll get there." She replied. "You know what, Draco. I think I might just go for a nap, it feels like it's been a really long day, do you mind?" Draco shook his head.

"Of course not Hermione, I think I need one myself, Lead the way" he said indicating for Hermione to ascend the stairs. They each walked to their doors not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you soon." Draco said running his hand through his hair before turning to open up his door.

"Draco." Hermione said softly. Draco turned once again to face Hermione.

Hermione reached up to cup Draco's chin, stroking her thumb over his cheek, before bending forward and pressing her lips to his cheek. Draco froze at the suddenness of her action, before melting into her touch.

"Thank you" she whispered, before turning and walking into her room, leaving a dazed Draco Malfoy standing in the hall way.

Blaise stormed into the Slytherin common room, he slammed the portrait door shut which in turn, turned a few heads.

"House meeting, Now!" He shouted, pacing back and forth, the Slytherins that were sat in the common room quickly dispersed to tell their fellow housemates.

Within a few moments all of the Slytherin housemates were crowded round in the Slytherin common room, apprehensive expressions etched on each of their faces. Hushed whispering could be heard amongst friendship groups, until Blaise raised his hands and silenced the room. They knew what was coming, Blaise was angry, he very rarely got angry and when he did it was generally for a good reason, the reason in this case; their loyalty.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?" He proclaimed to the room, no one answered, what could they say? It was common knowledge that Blaise Zabini was not a supporter of Voldemort despite his parents being within the ranks, Blaise had tried several times to persuade his fellow class and housemates to not choose the dark side, but he never prevailed. He often felt isolated within the Slytherin house, he felt as if they all saw him as a traitor to a cause in which many of them had been born into rather than chosen.

Blaise's voice softened his facial features relaxing as his brown eyes scanned the room of students, each with a visible expression of fear. Slytherins didn't get scared.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Every student in the room nodded.

"You could have told me, I thought you all despised me for betraying you all, for siding with the light. Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you?" he asked pleadingly.

Theodore Nott stepped forward, his glasses framing his Hazel eyes. "I wanted to, I did but, I didn't know who to trust. All it took was one person to find out that I wasn't the loyal servant I was made out to be, and I'd be finished."

Blaise nodded he understood his predicament. The Dark Lord had informants everywhere trying to find information on everyone including those within his ranks. If there was anything the Dark Lord loved more than killing muggles it was watching his own loyal servants suffer at his hands.

"Do you have the mark?" Blaise asked, Nott nodded solemnly.

"Vaisley? Parkinson? What about you two?" Blaise asked.

Nick Vaisley a sixth year Slytherin stepped forward.

"You all know I have the mark. I thought at first that I'd like the power, I'm not going to lie I really thought I would. The day my initiation into his ranks came I found myself faced with an eye opener, I've never seen anything so horrible." The dark haired boy stopped talking to collect himself. "He said it was a reward, for stepping up and being a man, a true death eater." He said, more talking to himself than anyone else.

"What happened?" Blaise asked gently.

Vaisley's pale blue eyes were glassy from unshed tears. "There was a muggle woman, not much older than us, she'd been raped and tortured within an inch of her life, she was bleeding, and weak. She was so broken, she kept pleading with me not to hurt her, to not do it. But _HE_ made me, everyone laughed, they called me weak and pathetic and that only a real man could end a muggles life." The boy was now visibly shaking from the stress of reliving the memory.

"I kept telling myself that I was helping her. Than I'd end her suffering, and that it was noble, I told myself that at least if I did it, it would be quick and she could slip away with a little more dignity than if another was to do it. So I did it. I killed an innocent woman. Why? Because I was scared that it would be me instead of her."

A small tear escaped Vaisley's eyes; he wiped it away furiously as he cleared his throat. "And now I'm stuck in it, after that night I went straight to Dumbledore. He promised me protection; I agreed to be a spy because in a way it helps me to think that I'm helping the greater good. I suppose I also think that for every life that gets saved a little bit of my soul is too."

When Vaisley had finished speaking the room fell silent, only the sound of the flames of fire crackling in the fire place could be heard. After a few moments Blaise finally spoke, each of them had been lost in thought and recoiled back into their own memories.

"You did the right thing, Nick. You were right, you would have saved her from so much pain, and you're a good guy. Just remember that." A few students nodded their heads in agreement.

The room fell into another silence this time it was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson a seventh year she was a thin pale girl with black hair that was styled into a bob. Her blue eyes were firmly fixed on the floor, her revelation so shocking she didn't want to see the looks of shock and disgust that she knew would appear on her housemates faces.

"I don't have the mark" she said slowly. "I went to Dumbledore just after the summer holidays this year, I should have gone sooner but I was so scared what would happen. But everything just got too much over the holidays; I just needed to escape, to be free. To be the real Pansy." She said fighting a sob; she remained quiet for a few moments, unsure on how to relay her tale of her abuse at the hands of the Dark Lord and his death eaters, many of whom were the parents of her fellow housemates.

"It started fifth year, my father had come to me and told me that I had been requested to attend one of the meetings. He said that I was to dress up real nice, and to look beautiful for his master. I did as my father told me, I just wanted to make him happy, to make him proud of me." Pansy laughed bitterly through her tears. "He said that I was going to help him get in the Dark Lord's good graces, that I would make our family powerful, and that I would be rewarded for my dues. I was stupid I know that now."

"Pans, tell me what happened?" Nott said embracing the crying girl.

"It was awful, Theo. I didn't understand what he was saying, it didn't make sense. I knelt and remained quiet like my father had instructed me. Then I was grabbed and magically pinned to the wall, They… they took advantage of me, they ripped my clothes, they touched me. I cried out to my father but he just laughed, he said that it was the only thing I was good for and told me to be quiet and give them what they wanted. They raped me, taking it in turns to leer over me, to hurt me." She said sniffling.

Everyone was dumfounded by her revelation, Pansy had been molested and raped by the Dark Lord's ranks, it suddenly dawned on Blaise that the ranks were made up with the majority of the students' parents.

"Did he touch you?" Blaise asked through clenched teeth, Pansy didn't respond.

"Did my father touch you, Pansy?" He asked in a softer tone, the girl nodded her head. The rest of the students understood Blaise's train of thought.

Blaise suddenly thought of Draco, Draco had the mark, he was well within the Dark Lord's ranks, he had to know if Draco had hurt her.

"And Draco, did Draco hurt you?" the girl shook her head and spoke.

"Draco never touched me, neither did Snape. The scaly nob told Draco that he would be presented with a task, and that if he passed it, I would be his prize. The Dark lord and Draco's father decided that we we're to be engaged but that he wasn't allowed to have relations with me, however everyone else was still allowed to, even my own god damn father!" she said angrily. "That's when I knew I had to go; I had to get away from there."

"I'm so, so sorry Pans, I wish I knew." Nott said to her.

"It's not your fault, I couldn't tell anyone anyway. Who would have believed me, like you already said Theo, who could I have trusted? I couldn't have gone running to the order, they'd have never have believe me, after all at face value I am just a Slytherin, and everyone just assumes we are supporters." She said wiping her eyes free from tears. Everyone within the common room nodded. They all knew she was right.

"Pansy, that's awful, I'm so sorry, I really am we had no idea." Blaise said apologetically.

Pansy sighed she'd finally stopped crying. "It's okay, Blaise. It's no-one here's fault, when it first happened I blamed myself, but I realised that it wasn't even me, it was them. When my father joined in I knew I couldn't stand it any longer, I just didn't feel safe being at home, being called for his every beck and call. So I went to Dumbledore and disowned my family, they disinherited me, but I've made my choice. I only wish I'd made it sooner." She said resolutely.

"We're all in this together; everyone in this room knows the atrocities that have happened. I don't want to see another person go through that." She admitted.

"I have only a few more question, this is for all of you." Blaise asked the room.

They nodded in acceptance of his questions.

"By a way of raised hands, In the beginning how many of you actually believe the shit Voldemort spouted about Purebloods being superior?" Blaise asked sceptically as he observed the students before him.

The students themselves looked to their friends to see their answer to the question. There were very few hands raised Blaise nodded he'd expected that, "How many of you still believe it?" Blaise asked again, not one of the students raised their hands.

"That settles it." Blaise said concluding the meeting. "There are some people, who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other. We each have known pain beyond measure, we have each dreamed that we could be safe, and happy, and now my friends you have each sought to be safe, you have sought to make you're safety a reality. However there is still a war, we are still under threat. We will still fight, but this time we will fight the ones who deserve to lose. You ALL deserve to be happy. You ALL deserve a second chance. This is only the beginning my friends. We are now a family; we will protect each other with our lives. We have been given an opportunity to have a fresh start! A new beginning and a chance to make new friends. We will not live in fear any longer!"

Cheers erupted around the Slytherin common room at Blaise's motivational speech, Nott and Vaisley approached Blaise patting him on the back. Nott started laughing.

"Dude, your turning into Dumbledore" he said, the boys began laughing.

By the time dinner time had come round Hermione could feel the tension reappearing in her body at the thought of having to see Ron again, she didn't particularly want to see him after his attack of her that morning. She just wanted to see Ginny, have a good time and be a girl. With that in mind Hermione had thought of a girls night for the two of them in the head dorms. Draco would be away at Quidditch practice leaving the common room completely free for her and Ginny to have some much needed fun.

Hermione smiled to herself, she had so much going on at the moment it was easy to forget that she was just an 18 year old girl, who just needed a bit of fun with her friends. Hermione made her way in to the hall and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, You doing anything tonight?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face, Ginny raised her head from the Quibbler that layout on the table in front of her. Ginny gave a mischievous smile.

"Depends, what you got in mind?"

At 8.30 on the dot Draco left for Quidditch practice, he was completely unaware of the two girls who were sat in Hermione's room in fits of giggles, a bottle of Firewhiskey in each of their hands.

"Gods, Mione. You're so bloody lucky, He's just so gorgeous." Ginny hiccupped and then burst into laughter again. Hermione was very aware that her best friend really couldn't control her alcohol properly.

"Right come on, common room now, we have manicures to do and facials, as well as a whole lot of drinking and dancing to do." She said winking at the red haired girl.

The girls made their way into the common room; Ginny levitated three bottles of firewhiskey as well as 6 shot glasses. She made herself comfortable in one of the cream arm chairs. Hermione followed Ginny carrying her wand and her Ipod. Hermione looked around the room and tutted.

"You know, as much as I love this common room, it's not exactly made for a girls night is it?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. "I'm going to change it." She said finally. With a flick of her wand, the once jet black walls had changed to a pale pink colour, the grand chandelier turned to a disco ball casting freckles of light all around the room. Hermione flicked it again to produce some colourful lights that flashed in a rainbow of colours, Ginny was mesmerised.

"Wow, Mione, they're so beautiful." She said trying to touch a bit of reflected light that landed on the wall.

Hermione giggled at her friend's alcohol induced state, she finally flicked her wand and smiled triumphantly, although nothing had actually appeared.

Hermione walked over to her ipod.

"What music do you fancy, Gin?" she asked her woozy friend, Ginny smiled.

"I'm feeling something sexy" she giggled.

"Sexy it is." Hermione said as she pressed play, the music played aloud in every room with the head dorm, it was loud and fast, and inviting the girls to dance.

"Miss Weasley, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Hermione asked mock bowing.

"I'd love to." Ginny answered.

The girls danced and drank laughing at one another's inability to handle the strong firewhiskey they were drinking.

Hermione had become too hot from all the dancing and had decided to change from her jeans and top into a black camisole top and a pair of red boy shorts that had 'GRYFFINDOR' written over the back of them.

Ginny had long passed out in the cream chair, which Hermione had transfigured into a sofa so her friend could rest more comfortably.

Hermione was still dancing and having fun, so she failed to notice the time on the clock above the mantelpiece.

Draco was in a relatively good mood, Quidditch practice had been good, the Slytherins were on form and they may have a chance at snatching the house cup from under Potter's nose. What could be better?

Blaise was talking animatedly to a few of the team members, Draco walked just ahead of the group. All he wanted to do was jump in the shower, have a nightcap and climb into bed.

He bid good night to his team mates and broke away from the group to go to the portrait of a snake and Lion sleeping; before he even opened the portrait Draco could hear music. He furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on opening the portrait door quietly, thought he quickly realised it was a ridiculous notion with the volume of the music.

Draco didn't know what to expect as he walked through the short corridor that led into the common room. As he came to the opening the first thing Draco noticed was the red head passed out on the sofa, he suppressed a smirk at the knowledge that she couldn't handle her drink.

Draco quickly proceeded to scan the rest of the room only to have the breath knocked out of him, by what he saw.

In the centre of the common room was Hermione, she was dancing so free spiritedly lost in her own thoughts. Draco shifted closer to the wall to be obscured further so as not to be found.

He didn't recognise the music Hermione was dancing to but the lyrics made it hard for Draco not to laugh, never in a million years would he ever think Hermione would dance to something like that.

_My body needs a hero,_

_Come and save me,_

_Something tells me you know how to save me,_

_I've been feeling real low,_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me._

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on,_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on,_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on,_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_.

Hermione was wiggling her hips her knee's bending dipping her as she did. Her hands caressed the curves of her body, resting on her hips, trailing up her sides, delicately teasing the curve of her breasts, until they finally were in the air. Watching her stirred something deep inside Draco's groin, the familiar sense of arousal.

What made him more aroused was the fact that the witch in front of him had absolutely no idea how stunning she was, especially in the skimpy outfit she was currently sporting.

Hermione continued to grind her body as if someone were dancing with her, this was too much of a temptation for Draco, and before he knew what he was doing he had downed the shot of firewhiskey that had been abandoned on the desk and approached Hermione.

Hermione's hands had just reached above her head, when she felt a warm hand in hers, pulling her around in the other direction, before she could put up a fight she found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione immediately blushed at being caught in such a carefree state, her face turning pinker than it's already alcohol pinked state.

Hermione didn't move her hand from Draco's, she was curious as to what he was going to do, and so she smiled at him, with a sudden burst of confidence she leant forward, her lips close enough to his cheek and whispered "Dance with me?"

She didn't move her hand, that was a good sign, wasn't it? Draco thought as he looked down at the curvaceous witch in front of him. Draco was startled when she leant forward, he could feel her breath against his cheek, her hair tickling his ear. "Dance with me?" She said.

Before Draco could even consider his actions his hand was on her hip pulling her closer to him, he spun her back around so her back was against his chest, her small round bum rubbing against his increasingly hard member.

Both of Draco's hands were on Hermione's hips guiding them to the beat of the music, he looked studying her movement as it flowed naturally to the sound of the new song.

_What happens to that body, it's a private show,_

_Stays right here, private show,_

_I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain,_

_Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne,_

_My life, coming harder than we hit play,_

_Do you busy with the bail, were you insane._

_Hey I heard you were a wild one, Oooh,_

_If I took you home,_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do._

_I want to shut down the club,_

_With you,_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_.

Draco had to stifle a moan when Hermione ground her bum against his groin again, his member straining against the material of his trousers; her hands were in her hair, her head moving with her body to the music.

Suddenly Hermione's hands were intertwined with his, guiding them up her body, first on her toned stomach, her torso, then around the sides of her perky breasts.

Draco was desperately trying to reel in his self-control, he had no idea that Hermione could be so provocative, she probably didn't know what she was doing let alone the effect she was having on him.

'_Blaise, just think of Blaise, he's your best friend, you can't betray him. You can't take advantage of her like this; she doesn't know what she's doing. Damn it Draco get a hold of yourself!'_ He kept thinking.

Hermione's head moved forward exposing the small of her neck, the tenderness of the skin inviting Draco to kiss it, suck it and bite it, anything just to mark her as his.

Hermione could feel Draco's raspy breaths on the back of his neck, it tickled her and made the hair stand up on end, her entire body was on fire from his touch, her body had never felt more alive.

All of a sudden Hermione felt cold, she turned around to find that Draco had disconnected himself from her form and was fighting some inner battle.

"I have to go" He rushed out, before running up the stairs to his room leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.

Draco, ran as quickly as he could into his bathroom switching the shower on the coldest setting possible. Throwing his clothes with abandonment he stepped in to the icy water willing his erection to go away. Never in his life had he felt so aroused.

He remained in the water for a few minutes before realising that his erection was not going anywhere without any assistance. The strain was almost painful, the tension he felt in his groin urging him on.

His large hand made its way down to his now throbbing cock, Draco rubbed the top of his thumb over his head which was now releasing pre-cum, his hand moved further down until he was at the base. Wrapping his hand around it he began to move his hand over his shaft to the weeping tip and then back down, the slowness of the movement was agonising for Draco who wanted nothing more than to have his release.

This was not going to be slow and soft, this was going to be fast and furious. Draco repeated the movement again only this time putting more pressure on his shaft, squeezing it every so often. He could feel the knot of tension building in his abdomen that indicated that his release was not far away.

Draco leant against the shower wall as he sped up the movement of his hand, his free hand cupping his balls with enough pressure until it was too much as he groaned in satisfaction as a wave of pleasure enveloped his entire body. He leant hard against the wall trying to regain his breathing, which was now erratic and irregular.

With his eyes closed he let go of his now semi flaccid member and began to wash away the sticky liquid that coated his hand.

With a final breath Draco slid down the wall until he was finally sat on the floor of the shower, his head resting in his hands.

It was official; Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny awoke in a daze; she hesitantly opened her eyes, willing her vision to focus, blinking several times, her hands rubbing at her make up smudged eyes, clearing the sleep away.

Her entire body ached, she had no idea where she was, feeling more disorientated as she looked around the pale pink room, the colour was garish and only added to the nausea she felt.

Ginny gently began to push her body up slowly until she finally rested in a sitting position her head felt as if it was about to explode, taking her time Ginny attempted to regain her memories of the previous night's events only to find them fuzzy.

Grasping at her head, the pain intensifying from the light within the room, Ginny cursed loudly as the realisation as to the cause of her agony, FIREWHISKEY.

Ginny swung her legs around in an attempt to move from her position on the sofa, in which she'd been unconscious on for the past few hours. Having finally being able to stand she moved her hands from the arm rest to try and stand on her own feet without aid, only to find her knees buckling underneath her. Ginny couldn't act quick enough to prevent herself from hitting the floor, preparing herself for the worse she out stretched her hands to shield herself from the impending floor.

She was startled however when a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her towards them, she could feel the warmth of the person with whom had caught her, their smell intoxicating, she couldn't help but think that whoever had caught her smelt of freshly cut grass on the first day of spring. Ginny smiled to herself, as she breathed in the person's scent before being startled by the smooth voice of her rescuer.

"Careful there Ginny, I really don't think the floor needed any company." She heard them say with a small laugh. Ginny rested her head against the male's chest as he maneuverer her body to sit back down on the sofa.

Ginny sighed.

"How long have you been there, Zabini?" she asked groggily.

Blaise stifled a laugh.

"Not long" he managed to get out.

"But long enough" she said, opening her eyes to see the immaculate looking Italian boy in front of her.

Blaise stared at the red headed girl in front of him, she was definitely pretty Blaise couldn't help noticing, even with makeup smudged over her face, he thought with a smirk.

"So what was the celebration?" He asked eventually.

"No, celebration, just a girl's night." She said clutching at her head once again.

Blaise took pity on the girl, she obviously had one hell of a hangover, he'd watched her as she awoke from her alcohol induced sleep, she was oblivious to her surroundings and her body was obviously not cooperating with her.

"Here, drink this." He said handing Ginny a vial that contained a pale green liquid, Ginny looked to Blaise dubiously.

"It's a cure for a hangover, drink it. I guarantee you'll feel better for it" Ginny nodded she'd drink anything right now if it took away the pain that took control of her body.

Ginny brought the vial to her lips and downed the contents in one gulp grimacing at the taste.

"That is disgusting." She said her face contorted in distaste.

Ginny sat in silence as her body, began to feel more human, the aches and pains fading away like the mist of the morning. Her head felt clearer and it no longer hurt to try and move.

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." she said finally.

"Anytime." Blaise responded chirpily as he moved from his sitting position on the coffee table.

"What time is it?" she asked flatly.

Blaise laughed again.

"Wow, you're really not a morning person." He said with a giggle, he was met by a cold stare from Ginny.

"Merlin, Ginny, chill its 7. 28 Am." he added quickly.

"Gods, what about Mione? She'll be late and she drank way more than me, she's going to be a zombie!" Ginny cried clasping her hand to her mouth.

"Seriously, you know Hermione, she lives for her routine, I guarantee that her alarm will sound in 3…2…1" Blaise raised his finger to signify that sure enough a beeping noise could be heard coming from the head girl's room.

This time Ginny laughed, Hermione was a stickler for her routine.

"And don't worry; Draco is giving her a potion too. He actually owled me last night telling me to come over this morning with two vials of the stuff. Consider yourselves lucky." He said jovially.

"Thanks, Blaise." She said again with a soft smile.

Hermione was not impressed when her alarm sounded from her wand on her bedside table. Her head was buried in the pillow which she had quickly grasped hold of and pulled over her head to cover her ears from the intruding noise, her arms flailing as she attempted to stop the noise radiating from her wand. Hermione muttered to herself at her inability to reach her wand. Shuffling her body closer to the edge of her four poster bed she underestimated the distance and proceeded to topple out of the bed landing face down on her soft plush carpet, Hermione sighed and rolled over in defeat.

She was roused from her place on the floor by a soft chuckle, it was a foreign sound to Hermione and even in the state she was in she knew that the sound had come from within her room. Sitting up she rested her head on the soft mattress her eyes roaming her room, to find the source of the laugh.

Her eyes came to rest on the man, sat on her desk chair, staring amusingly at her hungover state. Hermione let out a discontent groan.

"Morning to you too, Granger." Draco said sarcastically a small smile gracing his elegant features.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked bitterly, her tone shocking Draco, the small smile vanishing.

"I thought that you might need this." He said walking towards Hermione, who was now propped up on the bed and handing her the vial of pale green liquid.

Hermione looked from Draco to the vial and then back to Draco, hesitant in what to think of the liquid.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Granger, it's not poison, it's a hangover potion. Ginny's had one too." Hermione's eyes widened and nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Bottoms up." Draco said with a smirk indicating for her to down the rank substance, he eagerly awaited her look of disgust at the taste of the potion. Draco had to suppress his mirth as Hermione gagged on the taste, wiping her hand over her mouth profusely.

"Merlin, Draco! What the hell is in that?" She all but shouted across the room, this time Draco did laugh.

"Believe me, Granger. You don't want to know, otherwise you'll find yourself emptying the contents of your stomach." He said matter of factly roaming around the room, taking in Hermione's room.

Hermione visibly paled at the thought of the potions ingredients.

"Anyway, Blaise and I are going down to breakfast, you can use my shower and Red can use yours." he said picking up a magical photograph off her desk, Hermione loved that picture it was one she'd had magically enchanted, it showed her when she was five, dressed for a ballet recital smiling and twirling for her parents. Draco smiled and stroked his thumb over Hermione's face. He carefully placed the framed photograph back on the desk and walked to the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He said as he opened the door, Hermione quickly called out her thanks again as he walked out the door and left her room.

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room getting ready for the day in front of them, each girl was getting dressed and fussing over their appearance, something Hermione had only begun to do in the past few months. The girls were so used to getting ready together it was second nature not to be bothered with each other habits and nakedness.

Hermione had just finished knotting the tie on her uniform, which Ginny had refused to transfigure back to its normal state, when Ginny turned to face her. In all honesty Hermione welcomed the change in her appearance, she was tired of being a wall flower and after her revelation to Ginny about Larissa she felt a little more comfortable in her own skin, so why shouldn't she feel good about herself? The only person who had objected yesterday had been Ron, and although his rejection of her new look had hurt she refused to let it affect the new Hermione.

Hermione was roused from her thoughts by Ginny shouting her name.

"Hermione. Have you being listening to a word I've been saying to you?" she asked with a questioning smile on her face.

Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, Gin. What were you saying?"

Ginny laughed.

"Nothing Important, so, how are you having your hair today?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, as much as she now took pride in her appearance she still couldn't see her potential and as a result she failed to find the looks that suited her, as a result of that Ginny had been enrolled as her personal stylist, a role which Ginny was more than happy to fulfil.

"What do you think, Ginny?" She asked finally when no inspiration came to her. Ginny circled her best friend, her hand to her mouth as she contemplated what to do.

"I have the perfect look for you." She said finally, a large smile on her face meeting her twinkling Blue eyes.

Casting a quick incantation, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room, book bags in tow. Ginny paused at the top of the stairs, quickly turning to face Hermione.

"The Owl will arrive today." She said with a mischievous smile, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We better not be late then." She said running down the stairs into the still pink common room.

Blaise and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, deep in conversation with their fellow housemates, since Dumbledore's announcement the house's inhabitants had become much more amicable with one another, making this meal time a particularly refreshing state of affairs.

Draco and Blaise were immersed in a conversation about Quidditch with Nott and Vaisley when the familiar sound of screeching could be heard, filling the great hall. The boys looked up in time, to see a small white envelope float down to them. Blaise picked up the letter first, studying it with his chocolate brown eyes. The envelope was a standard school one, as was the owl that delivered it. The letter was address to both him and Draco in a regal calligraphic writing, turning it over he looked at the red wax seal, a small lion embossed within the wax.

'_Two guesses who sent it then'_ Blaise mused with a small smile.

Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder, handing him the envelope, giving it the same scrutiny, Draco came to the same conclusion as to the letter's author.

The girls.

Draco gently broke the red wax seal, revealing a piece of parchment:

_Boys,_

_Let the games commence._

_As agreed both of you will take turns to date 'Mione._

So this was a letter from Red, Draco mused.

_As of today those dates will start. Today each of you will have a date with her, meet us after breakfast outside the great hall, to decide who goes first?_

_It's your choice what to do on your date with her._

_The rules are as follows:_

_1. The dates are to consist only of Hermione and Yourselves to ensure quality getting to know each other time._

_2. Hermione has the right to leave the date, if she feels uncomfortable._

_3. Kissing and hand holding is permitted only if Mione wants to (if you force her, I'll hex you within an inch of your lives)._

_4. The dates will continue up until Hermione chooses, the one._

_After that anything is permitted, but seriously boys treat her like a princess._

_Good Luck_

_Her annoying best friend._

Both the boys looked at one another and laughed out loud, this was going to be an interesting arrangement they both agreed.

Both the boys looked over at the Gryffindor table trying to spot the girl whose affection they would be fighting for. However after scanning the table neither man was able to find her, only finding Ginny who was at with Potter and a girl who had her back to them. She had long straight golden brown hair, the highlights in her hair reflecting the sun that poured into the room from the pane glass windows.

After a second glance Draco realised that the girl was Hermione, nudging Blaise in the ribs he pointed in the girls directions, who were giggling away unaware of their audience.

Tearing their eyes away they continued with their breakfast, willing it to fly by quickly until they could meet with them.

The bell sounded indicating that breakfast was over, the entire student body shuffled reluctantly to head over to the respective classes, for Hermione, Blaise and Draco, it was Potions with Snape.

The students cleared the hall walking the corridors, and fighting with the ever changing staircase, each of them lost in their own thought.

Only four students held back loitering around the entrance to the great hall, Draco and Blaise were leant against the walls awaiting the arrival of the girls, talking amongst themselves about the day ahead.

A soft cough drew them from their discussion, their attention now focused on the two witches in front of them.

"I'm assuming you got my Owl?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Both boys nodded unsure of what to say.

"Any questions about the rules?" she asked again Hermione shuffled, feeling uncomfortable. When neither man answer Ginny continued.

"Right, to decide who goes first, we'll do a coin toss." Hermione handed Ginny a coin reluctantly.

"Zabini? Heads or Tails?" she asked quickly.

Blaise answered quickly.

"Heads, every time." He said with a smirk, the innuendo lost on everyone but Draco who also smirked at his friends comment.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the boy's display of immaturity and threw the coin up in the air. She caught it with ease and then flipped it over onto the back of her hand.

"Heads, it is." She said, Blaise, looked rather pleased with himself.

"So, Zabini. You have the option of a lunch time date or tea time date. You can spend it however you choose."

Blaise thought for a while, _'If I chose dinner time then Draco will have to live up to the standard I set, If I choose later then I have more time to think about what to do'_. He thought to himself.

"I'll take lunch time, if that's okay with you, Drake?" He said looking at his best friend who looked unfazed by the approaching events.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Sure thing, mate."

"As, I see that you all have made arrangements, I believe it wise that you all go to class, I do believe that Professor Snape, will not be impressed if you are late." Professor Dumbledore said, cutting across the small group.

Each of the students nodded and quickly dispersed, in the direction if the dungeons.

Lunch time came around quicker than either Blaise or Hermione had anticipated, although Blaise was rather confident with his plans, his nerves were beginning to get the better of him, with the prospect of spending an hour alone with the woman he loved.

Hermione had arranged to meet him outside the prefect's bathroom where she was getting ready with Ginny; he would then accompany her to where their date was being held.

Blaise arrived just as Ginny popped her head around to confirm his presence; she stepped out and smiled at Blaise. Her blue eyes skimmed over his lean form, he was dressed in black pants and a matching black shirt, it made him look more handsome than Ginny could ever imagine, when her eyes finally met his she could feel herself swooning over the Italian boy.

He coughed gently, and looked away as Ginny composed herself and replaced her dreamy smile.

"Right, Mione we're ready for you." She called banging on the door to the ladies.

Within minutes Hermione had emerged from the bathroom, a shy smile playing on her lips.

Her hair was still straight and she wore a floaty skirt and a t-shirt that extenuated the curves of her body.

"You look, lovely." Blaise said with a smile, Hermione nodded her thanks.

"Shall we?" Blaise asked outstretching his arm to Hermione; she smiled and took his arm as they began to walk in the direction of the ROR.

"Have fun you two!" Ginny called out as she walked in the direction of the great hall.

The walk to the ROR had been a silent affair; neither had known what to say, so they settled for the sound of their shoes hitting the stone floors of the corridors. Finally the doors to the ROR emerged. Blaise stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione.

"I wanted you to see a bit of my heritage, as you know I'm Italian and for some time I lived in Verona. So I chose to recreate a part of Verona that I once visited with my mother."

Hermione smiled and nodded as Blaise opened the large doors that lead into a small entrance hall.

Blaise held Hermione's hand leading her through the archway leading her out into a sunny courtyard. A white wire table and chair set, was placed in the shade next to the rose bushes that surrounded the grounds. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the space before her, never had she seen something so beautiful. The architecture of the building was stunning as the sun reflected of the old stones.

Blaise watched with a smile as Hermione approached an old wall, the surface covered by various letters, pictures and notes. Hermione fingered then carefully, reading each of them, her expression becoming more of a smile.

Finally she spoke.

"Is this… Are we… Tell me I'm not dreaming. Is this Juliet's courtyard?" She said looking up to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. She looked to Blaise for confirmation; he nodded his head slightly a smile still covering his features.

Blaise approached Hermione taking her hand in his leading her to sit at the small table. "Why?…How?" She said softly.

"Il mio amore…" he smiled when he heard Hermione gasp at his use of Italian.

"You can speak Italian?" she asked in awe.

"I can, as I said, me being Italian comes from more than just my heritage, I was raised in Italy and England, I love the Italian language, it sounds so beautiful. My parents used to speak it all the time, so I decided to learn."

"Can I ask why you chose here, this location?" Hermione asked looking at her plate. Blaise raised her chin softly with his fingers so that her amber eyes met his dark brown ones. He contemplated his answer before speaking to Hermione.

"You heard the conversation I had with Draco the other night, did you not?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I'm assuming you heard the part when I said that I love you, and that I have for quite some time."

Hermione nodded again and a pretty blush spread over her cheeks.

"Hermione, in the years I have observed you, I have learnt about you from a far, picking up on your likes and dislikes. It came as no surprise to me that you were a fan of the playwright Shakespeare, I have seen you read Romeo and Juliet many times over the years. I vowed to myself that If was ever given the opportunity to take you on a date, I would bring you here. Unfortunately I am unable to apparate us to the real courtyard, so instead with the help of the ROR I have recreated it for you."

Hermione stared at Blaise softly, each word he spoke melting her heart, he'd put so much thought into it. Removing her hand from its resting position on her lap she reached across the small table intertwining her fingers with his, his face lit up at the contact.

"Blaise… It's beautiful. I can't thank you enough; it's so thoughtful of you." Her eyes shone with sincerity and affection for the boy who had done this for her.

Blaise smiled revealing his beautifully formed white teeth, "Let's eat shall we."

The date passed quickly, the initial awkwardness slipping away, and the conversation flowing between the two as easy as a river flowing into the ocean, each of them discussing their memories of family, friends and schools. They laughed at each other jokes, each of them subconsciously moving closer to the other throughout their meal.

With a flick of his hand Blaise looked at the time only to sigh in frustration that their time had quickly come to an end.

Hermione frowned at the feeling of loss when Blaise stood to take her hand. They walked back through the entrance until the pair stood in front of the doors of the ROR.

The hall was lit with candles casting soft shadows across the young couple's faces.

Hermione looked up at Blaise her eyes shining in happiness.

"Thank you, Blaise, it's been perfect." She said.

Blaise looked down at the tiny witch in front of him, both his hands resting on her cheeks, her eyes meeting his.

"Il tuo così bello e perfetto, io vivo per farti felice." He said staring straight into her molten gold eyes.

Hermione smiled, she was unsure of what he had said but the sensation that enveloped her body, stunned her, she could feel his breath on her face as she stared into his eyes.

Without second guessing her actions, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Blaise's.

His hands dropped to her waist instinctively pulling her closer to him, responding to her gentle kiss. The two parted only momentarily before their lips were touching once again Blaise's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth which she granted.

Hermione was aware that her back was pressed against the door as the kiss deepened, her arms wrapped around Blaise's neck.

Each of them was caught up in the intimacy and the adrenaline that coursed through their veins that they were startled by the bell indicating the end of lunch.

With one final kiss Hermione dropped her hands from Blaise's neck and smiled shyly, she had not expected to do that. Blaise returned her smile, shifting slightly unpinning Hermione from the door.

"We should probably go." He said in a husky voice.

Hermione nodded, leading out the doors. The two stopped exchanged goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

When Hermione was sure Blaise had rounded the corner, she slumped against the wall. She had not meant to do that, what about Draco? She had a date with him later. She felt so confused, what did she do now?

In one simple action she'd managed to complicate her situation even more.

A/N:

So here is the first date, eek what did you all think of Blaise's attempt at wooing her? Would you have liked the date? Let me know what you all think. Her date with Draco is the next chapter

Translations, courtesy of Google translate (I hope it's right):

Il mio amore = My love

Il tuo così bello e perfetto, io vivo per farti felice. = You're so beautiful and perfect, I live to make you happy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: I was feeling generous, 2 chapters in one day **

The rest of the day passed in a daze for Hermione, she was uncharacteristically quiet in her lessons, too lost in her own thoughts to worry about answering the questions posed by her professors.

After her date with Blaise, Hermione had a free period along with Ginny. The two girls had high tailed it up to the head dorm common room, to reside in the safety of Hermione's bedroom to discuss the date.

Hermione felt uncomfortable disclosing every detail of the date, she'd never been the kiss and tell kind of girl, she felt as if she were becoming Lavender or Pansy. However it was different wasn't it? She was after all only telling Ginny.

Ginny had settled herself onto Hermione's bed, she knew her friend had a tendency to over analyse things so she was there to give her some perspective.

Ginny was swooning all over again as Hermione relayed her date, she gasped in amazement and jealousy when Hermione told her of the recreation of Juliet's courtyard. She was happy for her friend but a little bit inside her wished that it was her. When Hermione finally got to the kiss, Ginny was gobsmacked that her friend was bold enough to initiate the kiss. This got the attention of Hermione.

"Why are you smirking Ginevra Weasley?" Hermione said stamping her foot like a toddler during a tantrum. "This isn't funny. What have I done? It's too much too soon. Oh Merlin I've led him on. And Draco, Gods what about Draco?" she said pacing her room, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth making it swollen and red.

"Mione." Ginny said interrupting Hermione's rant.

"It doesn't mean anything, you're dating them, you're not actually in a committed relationship with either of them yet, and you're getting to know them. Kissing is a part of that, Heck if you have to kiss Malfoy, at least then you can compare who is the best kisser!" Ginny said frankly.

Hermione was appalled.

"If, and I mean if I kiss Draco, then I'll do it because I want to. Not for the sake of comparing the two."

Ginny laughed.

"Lighten up, Mione. It's just a bit of fun."

Hermione continued to pace.

"So this won't change things?" she asked innocently.

Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe not for you, but for Blaise, hell the man's been in love with you for years. He's gone through practically every female within Hogwart's in an attempt to satisfy his need for you. That kiss might have been innocent for you, but for him, that was a green light." Ginny said honestly.

"And Draco?" Hermione asked again.

Ginny thought for a while.

"I don't think Blaise will say anything, about the kiss I mean. But if and when you choose to kiss Malfoy, it'll mean something to both of you. It did with Blaise you meant it as a way of saying thank you. It might be a different when you kiss Malfoy."

"If I kiss, Malfoy." Hermione said correcting Ginny.

Ginny smiled.

"Look try not to worry okay, just have fun tonight, it can't be all bad been whisked off your feet by the two most attractive men in the school, hell possibly even the entire wizarding world. And honestly Mione I'm bloody jealous. If it was me I'd have jumped both of them by now." She said with a giggle which prompted Hermione to giggle as well.

"Any who we should get to class, but just to let you know I know exactly what you're wearing on your next date. I imagine Malfoy will love it." She said winking as the two girls exited the portrait.

Draco waited nervously in the head dorm common room, he'd seen how elated Blaise had been after his date with Hermione and it only made his brain work over time, images being brought to the forefront, scenario's racing around his head, he could only imagine what had made his best friend so happy.

Of course Draco was also nervous about his own upcoming date, he'd put a lot of thought into the date, he wanted to make an impression on Hermione, they'd been getting on so much better the last few months and it only spurred Draco on, to hope about what could be. He'd taken more pride in his appearance, however shunning wizarding fashion in favour of muggle designer clothing, if he was honest he much preferred muggle clothing, it suited him much more than robes.

He'd taken time to choose his outfit, a ritual he did every day and after rifling through his walk in wardrobe he found the outfit he thought was perfect. He'd chosen a tight fitting white cotton t-shirt that showed of his arms and toned torso, the definition and of his abs and muscles could be seen through the flimsiness of the material, it was a good thing Draco was confident with his physique. Over the t-shirt he wore a grey fitted waist coat with a checked lining that buttoned up just under his pecks enhancing the structure of his chest. He teamed it with a pair of fitted jeans and leather boots, he'd long forgone his slick back hair and it hung feely around his face, he knew he looked so un-Malfoy-like, his mother would have a fit if she saw him looking so different to his usual immaculate self.

Ginny jogged down the stairs to find him leaning against the fireplace staring into the flames, he found it odd that they calmed him, hypnotising him as the flames dances and crackled. Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs just observing him, she couldn't bring herself to rouse him from his peaceful state, however she didn't need to as he noticed her presence and turned to face her.

"Everything okay, Red?" He asked the stunned looking girl.

"I- You-Wow" was all she managed to stutter out.

She was so taken aback by his almost rugged look, Malfoy was a pretty boy, that much Ginny was certain of, but seeing him there dressed in muggle attire purposefully dishevelled and the fire light catching his fine blonde stubble Ginny was, well, she was a non-entity. She couldn't form a sentence, her groin ached as his silvery grey eyes pierced her skin, and she suddenly felt very hot.

"So…hot" she managed to get out without realising her words, Draco simply smirked.

"Me or the room, Red?" he asked with a genuine laugh, Ginny couldn't answer she was too flustered.

Draco just continued to look at her.

"So is Hermione nearly ready?" he asked amongst his mirth. Ginny having had the realisation nodded and then sprinted back up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Hermione was just finishing up by spraying some perfume when Ginny entered her room, her friend cheeks were as red as her hair, her blue eyes almost glassy, from what Hermione registered as lush.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Suddenly Ginny's small hands were grasping at Hermione's shoulders.

"Kiss Him, for Merlin's sake Kiss him!" She shouted shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" she asked unsure of her friend's outburst.

"Merlin, Mione. He looks good enough to eat; I mean wow that man looks good, hell more than good. He puts Michelangelo's David to shame. I mean it if you get the chance kiss him, if not for you then me!" She said her expression deadly serious.

"Mmm, okay, Gin." Was all Hermione could retort.

"Right, go, now." Ginny said finally, pushing Hermione towards the door. "I want to know every detail tomorrow." Hermione nodded with a laugh and then ascended the staircase.

Draco had returned to his spot against the fire place and had resumed watching the flames, this time he was roused by a gently cough, turning around he face Hermione.

Draco felt like he'd been hit by a bludger, for the life of him he couldn't breathe. In front of him stood the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, she shifted slightly a shy smile playing on her glossy lips.

"You…wow" he said cursing himself inwardly for having turned into a love sick school girl.

Hermione giggled.

"You sound like, Ginny." She said a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks.

She shifted once again, and for the first time Draco focused on what she was wearing, a chiffon dress the colour a soft pink that matched the blush on Hermione's cheeks it's plunging deep scoop neckline highlighting her small thin neck. It was teamed with a long gold chain with a charm of a crucifix, a worn tan leather jacket and matching high heeled boots, her legs seemed to be covered only by some sheer looking tights. Her hair was styled in to a half up half down do. The top half of her hair had formed a small beehive bouffant whilst the bottom of her hair fell into soft waves. Her make up only light highlighting her natural beauty.

Draco thought she looked amazing. His eyes not once leaving hers, he was lost in the colour of her amber eyes, the fire light reflected in them. He could have stayed staring in to her eyes for an eternity, had Hermione not broken their eyes contact first and fussing with her jacket.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, he had to calm down, his nerves were really getting the better of him. Why was he turning into a damn Hufflepuff! He cursed to himself. He concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

Hermione stood still watching him tentatively as it looked as if he were fighting some inner battle, a battle she didn't know how to fight.

Suddenly Draco regained his composure and smiled. Walking towards Hermione he felt as if his heart was going to explode, the adrenaline driving him to carry out his actions.

"Shall we go?" He asked trying to keep his voice level and calm; he placed a quick chaste kiss on her forehead and looked down meeting Hermione's eyes once more.

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded grasping Draco's hand and intertwining their fingers, an action that set Draco's body on fire.

Draco quickly regained control and proceeded to walk in the direction of the exit, Hermione following suit.

Hermione had been unnerved when she had first saw Draco standing in the common room, he looked like a model from the pages of a muggle magazine, stunningly beautiful, it was obvious that he looked after his appearance.

The walk to wherever the date was had Hermione deep in thought, her body's reaction to Draco unnerved her, she felt flushed and hormonal something she rarely ever felt, she hadn't even felt this way when she kissed Blaise. But now as she walked alongside the Blonde man, she now understood what her best friend was saying. Somewhere within her was a strong urge, an urge to grasp his beautiful face and kiss him into oblivion. Never had she seen Draco look as good as he did in this moment, Ginny was right Muggle clothing did suit him. She could feel the familiar sense of blushing as the thoughts continued to whizz around her head, presenting images of doing things, naughty dirty things, things that involved walls and flesh on flesh. Hermione unconsciously started fanning herself earning a smirk from Draco.

Draco knew all too well what was going on in Hermione's head, the familiar look of lust darkening her eyes; the small insecure part of him just hoped that whatever she was thinking involved him.

Draco stopped outside the Grand doors that opened out onto the Hogwarts courtyard. He opened the door for Hermione and quickly followed suit, walking out into the approaching sunset. Hermione stood still for a while, taking in the view before her. Draco leaving her side for only a moment to pick up the broom he had placed their earlier in the day.

"Close your eyes, Hermione." Draco said as he mounted the broom, Hermione complied closing her eyes. He knew that Hermione didn't like flying, so this was going to be a test his abilities of persuasion.

"Open your eyes." He said holding her hand as she stood on the steps. Hermione looked down in confusion.

'_Please tell me he's joking, Merlin I hope he isn't expecting me to play Quidditch. Wait he's not dressed for Quidditch. But why the broom?'_

As Hermione's mind processed the appearance of a broom; Draco could tell she looked disappointed, if he didn't step in now then, this date would be over quicker than he thought.

"Granger." He said attentively, Hermione's eyes which had firmly been staring at the concrete steps raised to look at him.

"Don't panic, just hear me out okay?" he asked rushing his words out willing her not to run.

Hermione nodded.

"What I have planned for you, we can only get there by broom, I'm hoping you'll trust me enough to ride with me." He paused considering his words "Do you trust me, Granger?" He asked finally.

Hermione nodded again weakly.

'_What the hell am I doing? I haven't ridden a broom since first year. Merlin what if I fall off? Where is he taking me?'_

There were so many questions that Hermione just wanted to scream out to silence them all.

Draco offered his other hand to her as the descended the steps, he indicated to the spot in front of him, as Hermione hesitantly sat on the broom. She clutched at the broom holding on for dear life, they hadn't even set of yet and already she was panicking, this Draco picked up on.

"Hermione, I know your nervous, just hold onto the handle and I'll hold on to you, your safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He said reassuringly in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Okay." She said just Draco's hands positioned his hands on her waist just as he had the night before when they danced.

Draco kicked off the broom, causing it to begin to hover over the ground, climbing higher. Hermione let out a squeak which caused Draco to laugh and pull her body closer to his, her back relaxing slightly against his toned chest. It was so tempting to pull her around and have her straddling his lap as they flew, but Draco didn't think it was appropriate. Leaning his body with Hermione's he began to steer the broom through the sky, as they flew high above Hogwarts.

Draco knew that Hermione had closed her eyes long ago during their ascent but now as the broom hovered in the white clouds; the view of the sunset setting over the lake was too good a view for her to miss.

"Granger, I want you to open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't." Hermione's voice came with a tremble.

"Hermione. You can I've got you, you'll be okay. Just look at the view." He said his voice pleading.

Hermione was reluctant to say the very least, she'd always hated heights; _'you can do it'_ she kept chanting to herself as she gently opened her eyes.

She gasped out loud when she saw the sun reflecting of the murky waters of the lake, the clouds sweeping past them. Just them alone, hovering in the sky taking in the scene, it was peaceful and relaxing.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." She said her heart swelling that he would show her something so breath-taking.

"You're beautiful." He said sincerely causing Hermione to blush and giggle.

"Are you ready to continue?" he asked manoeuvring the broom to fly downwards, Hermione instinctively pushed her body towards Draco, needing reassurance that they were going to be okay. Draco stopped the broom, taking Hermione's hands in his and then positioning their intertwined hands together on the handle, his body protecting hers.

"Ready?" he asked again, this time she nodded as the broom flew lower until they landed on top of one of the towers.

The tower overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts capturing the sunset as it teased the Horizon, lulling them before the darkness came.

The roof of the tower was contained by the battlements creating a private balcony to watch the sky's ever changing colours. Hermione was mesmerised, Draco helped her to dismount the broom before he stored it away in a picnic basket that was already positioned on the roof.

A soft plush green picnic blanket covered the floor, with various coloured pillows scattered over it. Draco sat down on the blanket watching Hermione as her face lit up at the display.

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the sky to look at the man who had brought her to such a wonderful place. There was nothing she could say that could describe how she felt, instead she settled for a warm smile which he returned.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked almost fretfully.

Hermione sat down beside Draco, her eyes level with his.

"I love it. How did you find out about it?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Draco's face was awash with emotion, happiness that she liked it, misery at having to tell her how he discovered it.

"It was my escape… my own paradise where I could slip from the world and just be me, not be something I was expected to be. I found it one dreary night and I just sat up here staring down at the grounds. It was peaceful. I come here sometimes to think. My own personal hide away, where no-one can find me. You're the first person I've ever brought here." He said staring off into the sunset.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, she knew it must be hard for him to say these things; the emotions were coming off him in waves.

Despair, sadness, anguish and more prominently guilt.

"Hermione." He said this time looking at her.

"You know I don't have the best track record when it comes to being nice. I've done some awful things. Things so awful that I can't, won't let myself relive them. I've hurt many people not by choice including you. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I should have apologised long ago but I was stubborn and scared, so here I am telling you the truth. That person back then, wasn't me." He said trying to convey every emotion he was feeling.

Hermione's face flickered with confusion and then acceptance as he continued.

"I mean it was me, but not the real me. Hermione, I've spent my entire life been some scared little boy, I grew up in an environment that no child should ever have to. I had a father who brainwashed me with all these ideals of superiority and I believed it… Until I met you." His voice trailing off as he glanced at Hermione, his fingers reached for her chin tipping her face to look at him, he so wanted her to see the real him.

"You were so perfect, everything my father said you wouldn't be. You were smart and powerful and so beautiful. You still are. Hermione, the moment I met you I knew I could never hate you, I never wanted to. But my life, the people in it, they were always forcing me to be someone else. So I was mean to you, I wasn't just mean I was degrading to you, spouting all the crap I was ever told for the sake of appearance, because I was too scared about what would happen if I admitted what I truly thought."

"I understand, Draco." She said her heart aching for the man who has been so wrongly misunderstood, she'd never thought she'd see such a sincere side to a Malfoy and yet here he was confessing everything to her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was okay, but she wouldn't allow herself, not just yet.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, the sincerity shining in his eyes, merging with something Hermione knew to be hope.

"Draco, I already have." Draco's face broke out into a soft smile, the hope of her forgiveness becoming a reality. Forgiveness he was sure he would never get.

"I remember someone once saying to me that love will be the cure. That love cures many things. I can see the pain in you Draco; I can see the battle you have with yourself whenever something bad happens, the guilt of it all… but I can also see the love in you, the softer side of a man I never knew existed but here you are right before me. Fighting all the demons will take time. It will take time, Draco. But I'll be here for you, as long as you want me to be here for you." She said.

Her arms wrapped around his neck drawing him into her embrace, he pulled her body tighter to him, needing to feel her body physically closer to him. She'd given him so much; her understanding, her forgiveness and now she was giving him something to live and fight for.

Draco placed a soft kiss into her hair, as Hermione drew herself backwards, each of them staring at the other tentatively.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The date lasted longer than either had intended it to, too wrapped up in each other's company to care about the time.

The sun had long disappeared and now the couple sat on the roof bathed in the soft glow of moonlight and a few candles that lit the battlements.

Hermione and Draco lay on their backs staring up at the stars as they fleetingly twinkled like fireflies in the dark canopy of a sky, the sound of laughter filled the air as they laughed with one another about silly childhood memories.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmm." Hermione responded her eyes closed.

"You know that night in the ROR; I didn't mean to walk in on you singing. The door was just there and I didn't realise someone was in it until it was too late." He confessed.

Suddenly Hermione propped up on her side her head on her hand as she just looked at him.

"How much did you actually see?" she asked nervously.

"Not much." He said "I saw you just finishing of the song but that was all. Why?" he asked.

"No reason. I just don't sing in front of people it just unnerves me to know someone has seen me sing I suppose." She said half truthfully.

Draco seemed to accept her explanation.

"You're a good singer, you shouldn't hide your voice away." He said pulling her now trembling body closer to his.

Hermione relaxed a little, he didn't know anything about her being Larissa Grey. She suddenly became aware of his arm wrapped around her; she could feel the heat from his body warming her up taking the edge of the chill of the night air away.

Draco moved quickly, fumbling around in the picnic basket stopping once finding a scrap of material, he quickly enlarged it, placing it over Hermione's form; he then cast a heating charm, until finally he resided back under the cover with Hermione. Her body close to his, her arm resting on his chest his on her waist pulling her closer.

Hermione had never felt more at home and relaxed with another person, she didn't want the night to end it had been so perfect.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes flickered shut, the steady rising and falling of her chest, indicating at her relaxed state.

"Hermione, can I do something?" he asked delicately.

"Sure." She replied quietly.

Draco hesitated for a moment, '_Should I do it?'_ He thought to himself before leaning down until his face was so close to hers, he could feel her breath on his face.

Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, a small gasp coming from Hermione at the contact of their lips.

Draco pulled away slowly, Hermione's now opened eyes now trained on him.

'_It was too soon, she didn't want it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ He cursed at himself, not wanting to show the rejection he was feeling.

Before he could move entirely Hermione's lips had recaptured his, he moaned slightly into the softness of her lips as she pulled him back down to deepen the kiss.

Draco nipped at her lower lip gently asking for permission, he wanted more, he wanted to taste her. Memorise her mouth as it kissed his back feverously; he wanted to implant it in his memory.

Her mouth was hot and sweet, the familiar taste of chocolate and strawberries from their desserts. His tongue teased hers as they fought for the upper hand, Draco winning easily. His hand was buried in her hair releasing the pins that held it up, allowing her curled tresses to fall around her face. Hermione's hands were everywhere, his silky hair, his neck, back, shoulders. Anywhere that would pull him closer to her.

Finally their body's pulled apart the need and desire for oxygen more overpowering than even their lust. Their face remained only centimetres apart as they breathed in, making them feel heady and content.

"We should go?" Hermione said as she placed one final kiss on his lips.

"We should, but it doesn't mean I want to." Draco said pulling her body towards him again; trailing soft butterfly kisses down her chin and neck.

Hermione placed her fingers on his chin, pulling his face to hers.

"Five more minutes" she said with a soft smile before capturing his lips once more.

**A/N**

**So Yey, we have Hermione and Draco's date. What did you think? Which date would you have preferred and Why? What about his apology? Let me know what you think.**

**For anyone who is interesting I have links to pictures of what I have them wearing, If you want them then leave me a review or PM me xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione lay restless against her sheets, tossing and turning as her thoughts fluttered into her very conscious state, no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep, and for the life off her all she wanted to do was fall into the darkness.

Her thoughts focused around the four men in her life: Harry, Ron and now Draco and Blaise. It was funny to Hermione how quickly they had become Draco and Blaise, no longer Malfoy and Zabini. Strange, really.

Her thoughts turned to Harry, Dumbledore's announcement in the great hall, had been a shock for everyone, including her and yet Harry took it in his stride, another obstacle to overcome surely? Yet Ginny, had already said that Harry knew, of course Dumbledore would tell him that much, was he already aware of her finally decision? Did he know who she would choose? Perhaps that was the meaning behind his message the night she found Ron and Lavender snogging in the middle of the Great Hall, he had said that he wasn't the one for her.

This thought brought Hermione's train of thought quickly to a pressing matter that had been weighing heavily on her mind for the last two days... Ron.

She'd said some things to him amidst her anger, that she had regretted saying. Predominantly when she told him she couldn't be friends with him. Who was she kidding she couldn't live without Ron, he'd been her friend for the last 6 years, they had been through so much together, fighting trolls in their first year and then the Dark Lord's rise to power again. It seemed silly that the thing to break them apart would be a case of her choice in partners.

Granted it was Malfoy, who up until recently they had assumed to be a death eater, okay so he was a death eater, Hermione reasoned, but he was also a spy for the order.

He'd shown another side to himself tonight, one that Hermione never knew existed, she found herself being very drawn to that side of him, the Draco side to him, as if he were two people Malfoy and Draco, she had concluded.

But Ron, what could she do about Ron? He was so angry with her, he'd said some awfully malicious things to her, some things worthy of a Malfoy, she couldn't help but see the irony in that.

Her and Ron had a history, a history that couldn't be pushed aside and forgotten about, they were friends who had, had a brief romantic encounter that for Hermione never faded, until recently. Sure she still loved him, but after kissing both Draco and Blaise it came as a surprise that she had never felt the same passion and connection kissing Ron as she did with them, it was then that she had realised that although she loved him, she wasn't actually in love with him.

She had to work things out with him, for her own sanity and Harry's she knew he missed his friend and she also felt sorry for Ron having being cast away by most of the school because his outburst.

Retrospectively it was his own outburst that caused that treatment of him but in some sense she knew she'd fuelled it, after all was that not one of the reason's she'd vamped up her appearance, to make him jealous? He'd always been hot headed, quick to act without thinking about his actions, but wasn't she just as guilty?

She'd make it right.

She needed her friend, and she knew he needed her, whether Ron could accept Draco or Blaise as her partner was questionable, but she wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

Her thoughts finally wandered to the two Slytherin's with whom she now dated. Today had been a rollercoaster of new experiences, new information and insight into their minds. She was intrigued at the closed books she now knew more about, the deep enigma that was the two boys.

Her date with Blaise had been lovely, he'd taken her to a place he'd recreated purely on the knowledge she'd like it, they'd had fun, talked and got to know each other, and then it ended with a sweet kiss, which left her reeling with uncertainty.

Her date with Draco had been much more surprising, he'd been so forth coming, so open with her she often had no idea what to say, in the end she found her body acting instinctively, holding him and kissing him, long before her mind caught up with her. Perhaps that was how Ron felt acting on impulse instead of logic and rationality?

Draco had apologised to her, a sincere apology that she never thought he would speak, one she never expected.

His confession of his pain both crushed and warmed her heart, his willingness to confide in her, bathing her body in a warmth of acceptance.

The date had been far more than she had dreamed of, the details and small things making the experience somewhat more personal.

Though she had initially been nervous, specifically in regards to the flying aspect of the date, she quickly found his company soothing and comforting. It had taken a lot for her to trust him, it was one thing Hermione Granger did not do so easily, trust.

He'd complimented her, told her she was beautiful which although she found hard to believe he kept reasserting it, and then he'd acknowledged her singing, his words lifted her confidence beyond belief, giving her a little more hope that one day she would be able to sing as Hermione.

This thought quickly addressed the other problem Hermione had been attempting to forget.

The Yule Ball and Larissa's debut.

The planning for the Yule ball had been well underway, and with so many things going on around her, Hermione's timing had simply slipped, and now, now the ball was only 1 week away!

Shit, shit, shit!

She cursed banging her hands into the mattress at the side of her body.

Hermione climbed out of her bed and quietly made her way to her en-suite bathroom. She ran the cold tap; splashing icy water onto her worried face, the coldness instantly stopping the redness of her fretting as it appeared in a red speckled rash across her lightly tanned skin. Hermione stared into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her; as Hermione studied herself in the mirror her reflection suddenly began to speak.

"Calm down, Hermione for goodness sake, you're a logical girl! You'll have things under control no matter how much believe you don't. Think about it, you have written the new song as requested by Mr Lovewell, have you not?" Her reflection asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Then what are you worried about, you'll be under a glamour charm, no one will know it's you. You and Malfoy will open the ball with the customary dance shared by the head boy and girl. When the dance is over you can slip away unnoticed and then when Larissa gets to the stage no one will be looking for you, will then?" her reflection said crossing her arms and smirking back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, why did her reflection have to be so bloody irritating.

"Fine!" Hermione said in huff, retreating back to her bed.

She climbed into her plush covers pulling them up to her neck positioning her head on the pillow, until she finally fell into a restless slumber.

Draco awoke in a very good mood, if not a little confused. Laying amongst the green silk, he quickly became aware of the damp patch and the slightly sticky fluid that clung to his sheets.

Draco sighed, he was eighteen years old, he hadn't had a wet dream in years, usually quenching his desire before he settled down to sleep, and yet despite his usual night routine he still awoke from a fantastically arousing dream covered in his own semen, even with the dream and his obvious release he felt the familiar sensation of pressure within his groin.

He knew what had caused this, all night he had simply been unable to remove the image of Hermione laid beneath him from his brain. Her scent was more powerful than the Imperious curse, lingering on his clothes and skin, driving him wild with desire and lust.

The pressure in Draco's groin demanded attention as his throbbing member twitched with anticipation, his thoughts only adding further to his arousal, the feeling becoming almost painful. Draco's hand wandered over his chest trailing softly over his defined abdomen following the trail of blonde hair that began at his navel disappearing under his black boxers, until his hand finally grasped his length. Draco groaned at the contact.

He wanted more, his hand simply wouldn't suffice the need he felt in that moment, but unable to engage in what he so desired he settled for helping himself out.

His large hand teased the head of his shaft, the smallest amount of pre cum leaking from the tip, he stroked up and down his length, his hand just able to wrap around the girth.

Draco's body showed the signs of frustration as he continued his slow ministrations, until it was unbearable, the tension knotting in his stomach, urging him on, to move his hand harder and faster up his length. His mind preoccupied, reliving the beauty that was Hermione.

Images flashed through his mind: Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as she stared into his. Her breathlessness as she broke their kiss in need of oxygen. The way her body felt under his. Her hands in his hair, his back, his shoulders, anywhere that pulled him closer into her. The softness and suppleness of her skin as it came into contact with his own. It was tantalising.

Soon enough Draco could feel his release approaching and with one final hard squeeze he was pushed over the edge, her name leaving his lips as he came with force.

Taking a deep breath Draco reached for his wand and cast a quick _scourgify_ charm over his bedding and body before making his way into his bathroom for his morning shower.

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed her pride as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, taking note of the confused looks cast by Harry and Ginny as well as the ones of concern radiating from her two prospective partners as she made her way to the seat opposite a rather withdrawn Ron.

"Ron…" she asked testing the water.

He merely looked up acknowledging her presence.

"What do you want, Hermione." He asked tiredly. "I don't want to fight with you, okay? I'll never win against you." He said exasperatedly.

"I know, I don't want to fight either." She said meekly.

"Look I'm really sorry, Ron. I am. I never meant to say those things to you. I was so mad at you. I want you as my friend Ron, I can't lose you." She said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sit." Ron said softly, indicating at the empty seat before him.

"But, that's all you want right, Mione. You just want my friendship, nothing more?" he asked a little deflated.

Hermione thought for a while, she could break it to him gently, tell him the truth and move on, she could say that there was never anything between them, not really, just an expected relationship that neither cared to indulge in. She couldn't lie, she was a bad liar, even if she could she wouldn't, friendship was built on trust after all.

"Mione?" Ron said again his hand covering hers.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Ron…I"

She opened and closed her mouth several times before she thought of a coherent sentence.

"For the last two years, I've loved you Ron, dreamt of nothing more than being with you, and at one stage we tried, but it wasn't meant to be. But that didn't stop me from feeling the way I did about you. And then things got complicated, you were with Lavender and then I get this… this bombshell dropped on me." Hermione continued, stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

"I didn't ask for this, Ron. You have to know that. I wanted you, I wanted us to have a future. You have to know that, but now I realise we can't be anything more than friends, those feelings, yes it was love. I loved you, I still do, but I'm not in love with you. Do you understand?" she said shakily.

Ron nodded.

"Are you happy, Mione? Do they make you happy?" he asked looking over his shoulder shooting a cold glance at the two watching Slytherins.

Hermione nodded "I am, I suppose in a weird sort of way." She said smiling softly at her best friend.

Ron nodded directing his gaze at his empty plate in front of him; it was so unlike Ron not to eat.

"I could have made you happy, Mione. If I had the chance I'd take everything back, what I said to you. The things I said were horrible but you, you didn't even look like you, you looked different, liked you'd changed and moved on without me. I never told you and not that it'll make a difference now but I do love you." He said looking into her eyes, his blue one's missing the usual sparkle which tore at Hermione's heart.

"But you have to understand, I will never accept them, Hermione. I can't and if they so much as harm a hair on your head, or sodding Malfoy so much as mutters the M word in your direction I swear I'll kill them. I'll kill them both." His voice took on a strong conviction that unnerved and chilled Hermione to the bone.

She nodded trying to move her hand away, only for Ron to grasp it strongly in his.

"You listen to me Hermione. Do not degrade yourself to get their attention you're beautiful as you are, don't become just another notch on either of their bed posts, you deserve more than that. I'm not going to wait for you. You've made your choice I know that. But so help me merlin I'll kill them." His pent up frustration and anger transmitting and adding to the severity of his threat, it was crystal clear.

Hermione made to stand up, however Ron stood from his place, as Hermione hugged the red headed boy gently.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

She started to walk towards Harry and Ginny who looked to be restraining two seething Slytherins, Hermione and Ron made their way over to the group of their peers, before stopping before them. Draco and Blaise both offered their hands to Hermione, who took them both, the differences becoming clear to Ginny once more as Blaise's large tanned hand clasped Hermione's in his whilst Draco's fingers laced his and Hermione's together delicately, her hand fitting in his perfectly.

"Everything okay?" Blaise asked in his smooth voice.

"Everything is fine!" Ron growled out through clenched teeth.

Hermione simply nodded.

"Are you okay, Princess?" came the whisper in her ear a soft kiss placed on the outer shell, a small blush creeping onto Hermione's cheeks. She squeezed Draco's had gently in a reassuring manner, to let him know that she was okay.

"Mione. What's going on?" Ginny asked looking suspiciously at her brother. "You've not actually made up with him, have you?" She asked disbelievingly, looking at her friend for confirmation.

"Yes, Gin. I have." She said simply.

"Why?" came the response. "He degraded you, worse than anyone could, he called you a whore! You are in no way a whore." She said getting riled up.

"I've forgiven him." Hermione said moving to stand next to Ron.

"Well he doesn't deserve it." Ginny said her anger filtering into her voice.

"Gin, please." Ron said almost desperately "I didn't mean it, come on I'm your brother." Ginny huffed.

"Yeah you're my pig headed egotistical brother and Hermione may as well be my sister. You had no right Ronald to call her those names, all out of petty jealousy. Do you hear me? If you ever refer to her like that again, I'll hex your bloody nuts off!" she said crossing her arms, her brow furrowed as she frowned.

"Look, I said I was sorry, Gin." He said, sounding depressed. "Harry, Mate?" Ron looked at Harry beseechingly.

"I know, Ron." Harry said with a sigh. "Everything will be fine, come on let's get something to eat before class starts." He said turning the red head back to his seat.

Ron managed to walk a few paces before he halted in his tracks and turned to face the collection of students. He quickly retreated back to the two male with whom he despised.

His voice was low and rough.

"Listen here Malfoy, Zabini. If I so much as here you've upset or hurt her, you can wave goodbye to your pathetic little lives." His blue eyes flashed dangerously, as he smirked and walked away, leaving Ginny and Hermione unnerved at the poison in his voice.

"How about we go have breakfast in the ROR?" Blaise asked Hermione with a smile.

Hermione nodded stoically and looked to Ginny.

Ginny had turned and was just about to reseat when Draco spoke up.

"Hey, Red. Where do you think you're going? You're coming too." He said with his trademark smirk, earning a very large smile to form of Ginny's face followed by a flush to rise in her cheeks.

The two Gryffindor girls giggled together as they were escorted from the hall, by the two princes of Slytherin.

**A/N**

**I realise there isn't as much action in this chapter as the others but I needed it to set up the coming chapters. The fun will begin soon, what with the Yule ball just around the corner.**

**Please let me know what you think, I hope your all still enjoying it. You all are, aren't you? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Friday evening found Hermione laid on her bed, passing the time until she was due to meet Ginny then Draco, her thoughts skimming over the week that had just passed. It had gone by in a haze, every waking moment taken up in some form of activity with her friends, meetings and rehearsals with Mr Lovewell or dates with Draco and Blaise. This was without all her classes and homework on top, leaving Hermione exhausted.

It was funny how her life had fit into a routine within just one week.

Her lunchtimes were no longer spent giggling and laughing with her friends at the Gryffindor table, instead she was whisked away to lunch in the ROR with Blaise as he recreated various places she longed to visit. It always surprise Hermione that Blaise always knew where she desired to go. Their date the previous day had been in Paris, in a small quaint little café with a view of the Eiffel tower. She'd absolutely loved it.

Hermione always enjoyed her dates with Blaise, they'd spend their time, laughing and getting to know each other, and the date would end with a few delicate kisses.

Hermione was attracted to Blaise, that she knew, but she couldn't help but feel that despite everything, she knew the difference between how she felt towards him and how he felt towards her; she would always leave with the same sense of uncertainty. An uncertainty as to whether she could ever reciprocate his intentions, for that she wasn't sure.

And then there was Draco, she'd spent every night with him, as well as sharing their living quarters. It had quickly come apparent that she knew nothing about him and that she only knew him as the person he was perceived to be.

With the week catching up with her Hermione was exhausted and had crawled into her bed as soon as her final lesson had finished for the day. So now she lay on her bed thinking of the lesson she had just had and the night to come.

Hermione's last lesson had been double potions, a lesson which she shared with both Draco and Blaise.

She'd sat in her usual seat at the front of the class next to Harry and Ron, when out of the blue, a small paper dove landed on the desk in front of her. Hermione looked around to find out who had charmed the note, but no one met her eyes, even without meeting his eyes, she knew the note was from Draco, this thought brought a small smile to her face.

The dove unravelled itself revealing the note, which was sure enough signed off by Draco, his neat handwriting being a dead giveaway even if his name wasn't signed at the bottom.

_My little Gryffindor Lioness,_

_For our date tonight I will pick you up in our common room at 8pm._

_Please wrap up warm; I believe it will be cold where we are heading to._

_Until then, Princess._

_Your Slytherin Snake_

Hermione had neatly folded up the note, and placed it in the small pocket of her robes.

Now back in the comfort of her own dormitory she removed the note from her pocket and re-read it. Hermione was surprised how quickly she had become accustomed to his affectionate terms of endearment, something that sent shivers down her body whenever he spoke one to her.

Hermione's fingers traced the neat precise handwriting on the parchment as she absentmindedly thought about whatever Draco had planned for their date. The familiar sense of butterflies began to surface in her stomach, the giddiness at getting to spend time with Draco again, alone, brought a smile that would rival a Cheshire cat to her face.

Hermione had never been more grateful for her friendship with Ginny; she had no idea what she would do without her. Ginny had taken her role as a stylist incredibly seriously, and Hermione couldn't help but think that she had an amazing vision and knack for styling people.

Each day Ginny had appeared fully armed with make-up, clothes and accessories and a clear idea of what she was going to do. Hermione had never seen the red headed girl's eyes sparkle so much than when she saw her in her element. In all honesty Hermione quite enjoyed having her hair and make-up done; Ginny knew what suited her which always surprised Hermione. She would be dressed in clothes she had never considered would suit her.

Ginny had also gone to the lengths of choosing her dress for her for the Yule ball. Her dress was being kept under a lock and key, the grand unveiling only happening once she had the dress on. Although it unnerved her slightly that she had no idea what the dress looked like, she trusted Ginny. She wouldn't make her wear something awful, would she?

A soft knocking on the door startled Hermione from her musings. "Mione, it's me." Came the small voice from behind the door.

Hermione shuffled from her bed, the note laid across her pillows, she didn't mind if Ginny saw it, Ginny was the only one who really understood what was going on. Hermione opened her bedroom door to find Ginny with a bright smile, her arms full with clothes bags, and make up. Hermione immediately began to help her friend carry it all into her room.

"Is it that time already?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Ginny said with Mirth.

Hermione's eyes wandered over the bags that Ginny had brought with her, there was definitely more things than previous days, Hermione concluded.

"You have a few layers for tonight." Ginny said picking up on her friend's dubiousness.

"Layers?" Hermione asked questioningly.

Ginny nodded. "You need to wrap up warm for what you're doing tonight." She said removing clothes from the bags and hanging them up with a simply charm.

"So you know what we're doing then?" Hermione asked attentively.

Ginny spun around to face her friend.

"Mione, Malfoy has put a lot of effort into tonight, he's really trying, you know?" Hermione nodded, she did know that Draco was trying. Whereas Blaise would recreate places she wanted to go, her dates with Draco were much more personal, which always showed how much thought he had put into it.

"Anyway…" Ginny said continuing "He asked me if you would like what he had planned for tonight. When he told me, Mione, I swear I have never felt more jealous of you. You'll love it, but more than that, he's thought about it. Like really thought about it." She said facing her friend.

Hermione nodded accepting her friend's statement.

Ginny quickly manoeuvred Hermione to sit in her desk chair, beginning with applying Hermione's make-up. Hermione never needed much make-up; she had a clear flawless complexion, her soft tan making her look radiant. Ginny envied her friend. Although her own complexion was good in comparison to some of the female students within Hogwarts, Ginny still had to battle with a few spots every now and then; Hermione on the other hand had none.

Adding a soft blush to Hermione's cheek bones, Ginny turned her attention to emphasising Hermione's amber eyes. Ginny chose neutral tones to help complement the outfit she had picked out for Hermione. As she was applying the eye-shadow Ginny slipped into her own thoughts about tomorrow's ball.

Hermione had no idea what Ginny had up her sleeve, when Ginny would be finished with her, she would be beyond recognition, a different woman.

Ginny was also looking forward to the ball and thankful for Hermione's company. During the week she had called an end to her relationship with Harry, she was shocked in the aftermath to learn that she didn't feel as upset as she felt she should have, but perhaps it was because they had remained friends?

Ginny had to be honest with herself though, she felt better being single in some sense however with the Yule ball right around the corner she had panicked slightly at not having a date.

Ginny began to feel her giddiness rise to the surface, and strained to focus on her task at hand, helping Hermione get ready. Using her self-control she refrained from dancing around the room instead she settled for an incredible happy smile.

The day after breaking up with Harry, she had been approached by Blaise, who had asked her to be his date for the ball. She: Ginevra Weasley was going to be the date to one: Blaise Zabini.

She and Hermione had discussed it at length, as Ginny feared that she was trespassing on her friends position, it still surprised Ginny how well Hermione had taken it, in fact she seemed happy for her.

This confused Ginny and although Hermione and Draco would be joining them, Ginny was still confused as to why Blaise had asked her, when he could have any girl he wanted, granted he wanted Hermione. This is what kept Ginny from pouncing on the dark haired Italian.

Perhaps Hermione had asked Blaise to ask her? Maybe not, either way Ginny was happy for the opportunity.

With Hermione's make up finished, Ginny began to style Hermione's golden brown ringlets.

"Gin?" Hermione asked watching her friend in the mirror on her makeshift dressing table.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked as she carefully swept Hermione's hair to the left, securing it with a small brown band that matched the colour of Hermione's hair.

Hermione contemplated her next question.

"You like him don't you? Blaise I mean?"

Ginny stopped moving, her gaze dropping to the floor as she nodded her head. She was unable to look at her friend; she didn't want to see the look of betrayal she was sure she would see in Hermione's expression.

Hermione's fingers reached for Ginny's chin tipping her face up so that her blue eyes met her own.

"I haven't done anything with him." Ginny said meekly "I wouldn't you're dating him, I'd never do that, especially not to you."

Hermione smiled softly.

"It's okay, Gin. Blaise is very attractive, charming and lovely, Of course you like him, I like him too."

Ginny nodded.

Ginny went back to styling Hermione's hair when Hermione's delicate hand reached for her own. Hermione twisted round so that her entire body faced Ginny's small frame.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked contemplatively.

Ginny Nodded.

"Sure, Mione. Anything."

"I think after tonight I'll have made my decision. I'm going to tell them tomorrow. I can't keep going like this it's just not fair, they need to know where they stand, as do I, and now so do you. I don't want you being messed around, you're like my sister. So at least if I make a decision, we can move forward. Do you understand?" Hermione asked.

Ginny hugged her best friend.

"Of course I understand, Mione. As long as you're happy and you make the right choice for you, I'll be happy for you… right we need to get you finished for your final date." Ginny giggled as she continued to twist Hermione's hair. By the time she had finished, Hermione's hair was positioned and styled in to a messy side bun, with loose tresses of curls framing her face elegantly; the bun would look casual enough with the outfit Ginny was now helping Hermione into.

Hermione wore dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeved white fitted t-shirt – charmed with a heating charm- and a dark blue gilet body warmer complete with a fur trimmed hood. Ginny then finished the ensemble by adding a pair of black ballet, dolly shoes, some white ear muffs, gloves and a scarf. Much to Hermione's despair, she was now completely anxious as to where Draco was taking her.

All too soon 8pm came around and the familiar noise of her alarm beeped indicating it was time to meet Draco.

"Thanks, Gin." She said smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but think she looked similar to the girls she saw going skiing in the Austrian alps one holiday she'd had with her parents when she was younger.

Hermione turned to leave just as Ginny grabbed her hand.

"I almost forgot to give you these" she said with a small laugh. Ginny unravelled her hand to reveal a pair of think black woollen socks. Hermione's face was comical.

"Trust me, Mione. You'll need them." Ginny said, now laughing at her utterly confounded friends.

"Thanks, I think." Hermione said before hugging Ginny again and departing from her room to meet Draco.

Hermione found Draco in his usual spot in front of the fire; she couldn't help noticing that he wore a similar outfit to her own, minus the ear muffs. He wore a gilet body warmer which was unzipped revealing a fitted long sleeve t-shirt which clung so tight Hermione could see the outline of his toned abs, he then wore a pair of black jeans, with a scarf tossed around his shoulders, gloves in hand.

Draco had looked up to find Hermione studying his form.

"Ready?" He asked with a small smile.

Hermione nodded taking his outstretched hand as they left the head dorm hand in hand. It was strange how comfortable they now felt with each other. For each of them it felt natural to be close to the other, second nature to intertwine their hands together as they walked through the halls.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked as they walked through the quiet halls.

"You'll see soon enough." Draco replied with a soft smirk.

"Really? You're not going to tell me?" Hermione said ceasing walking to gaze up at Draco, the height difference only slight between the pair.

Draco smiled.

"Patience my little Lioness all will be revealed in time." He said withdrawing his hand from hers. Hermione almost pouted at the loss of contact, before she felt his arm wrap around her waist drawing her body close to his.

"Shall we continue?" He asked his eyebrow quirking at her questioningly.

"Sure." She said as they began walking, Hermione's eyes roamed the stones of the hallway, she trusted Draco enough now to lead her to the place, since she had no idea where he was taking her.

Soon enough Draco had stopped walking, which had brought Hermione out of her daze, her eyes focused on the familiar sight of the ROR doors, and she felt a short pang of disappointment. Her dates with Draco had always been outside in the open that was in some sense a reason as why she preferred her dates with him. Although her dates with Blaise simulated being outside, there wasn't the same atmosphere, she couldn't feel the wind blowing though her hair, something that had become so accustom on her dates with Draco, the freedom of it almost.

Draco took a step forward; Hermione attempted to do the same but faltered in her hesitancy.

Draco picked up on Hermione's train of thoughts immediately, her mood and feelings being reflected in her eyes. Draco mused about the muggle saying 'the eyes are a gateway to a person's soul' In Hermione's case this was definitely accurate.

"Princess?" He said gaining Hermione's attention. "I know you always come here on your dates with Blaise but I assure you, that the thing that I've asked for in there is different to anything you will have done with him. I've put a lot of thought into this, could you just have a look. Please?" he asked softly.

It was his 'Please' that had got to her, she reached out to take his hand but he pulled away, and action that scared Hermione, before she could contemplate further on the action, Draco was behind her whispering in her ear.

"Do you trust me?" His hot breath tickling her ear.

She managed to nod.

His large hands covered her eyes as he led her into the Room of Requirement.

Cold.

That was the first thing that Hermione registered when she entered the room. Wherever Draco had brought her it was cold, and she was grateful for the warning to wrap up warm. Draco's hands were removed from her eyes grasping her hips to stabilise her as she adjusted to her surroundings.

Hermione's eyes opened cautiously, a small gasp escaping her lips.

In front of her was an ice rink. A large Christmas tree stood next to it, the decadent decorations lighting up the tree, the baubles a vast array of their house colours, Red, Gold, Green and Silver. Hermione had never seen anything more beautiful; she looked to the top of the tree to find a beautiful silver and gold star. As she looked at the top of the tree, she noticed the ceiling, just like the one in the great hall it was charmed, showing the starry night sky, snowflakes of all sizes dancing in the moonlight.

Hermione was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Draco said appearing with two pairs of ice skates. Hermione nodded mesmerised by the view before her.

"Why?" she managed to get out. She'd been told by both Draco and Ginny that he had thought about this particular date, now she wanted to hear the reason.

"Why? Oh right yeah, why I chose this?" he said taken aback.

Hermione nodded turning slightly to face him.

"Well. That day you were hung over, I remember picking up the picture of you at ballet when you were younger. I remember having a realisation of the answer to a question I asked myself years ago." He said looking back at Hermione.

"What was the question?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco laughed.

"It was back in fourth year, and the lake had iced over. I watched you from afar as you skated on it so elegantly, like a swan gliding on the water, and then you spun and jumped and I remember asking myself how you learnt to do that, and why did you have such Grace? Then I found out that you did ballet and it all made sense. You looked like you were having fun, so I tried it myself and I enjoyed. So I decided that I wanted to bring you ice skating, I wanted you to skate with me." He finished looking meek at his confession for watching her.

Hermione moved closer to Draco until her body was pressed against his, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck pulling his head down to hers.

"I'd love to skate with you, Draco." She whispered before she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was soft and tentative, and Draco longed to deepen it, to tell her how he felt about her, to tell her what words failed to do.

His hands reached her hips drawing her closer, her thigh between his legs, his own thigh between hers, their body moulding to the others in perfect harmony, only parting when the need for oxygen prevented them to continue.

"Shall we skate?" Draco asked huskily, his voice laced with need and desire for the vixen in front of him.

"Of course." Hermione said placing a final kiss on his slightly parted lips, before she winked and turned away to put her skates on.

Draco shook his head, it was so hard to be level headed around this witch, she was like a drug, he reached a high with her that he never felt possible, she was insatiable, addictive and such a turn on.

Their dates had always ended with a passionate kiss that left him wanting so much more, the more he couldn't have unless she chose him. This resulted in Draco having to relieve himself much more than usual.

His mind was never free of her, his thoughts plagued by her proximity, his desire so great he thought he would go crazy, no love potion could be this strong, could it?

Hermione stepped out on to the ice, skating backwards, her eyes never once leaving Draco's.

"Are you coming to join me?" she asked in a provocative tone that when straight to his groin, would she say it like that if she asked me to join her in bed? Draco thought.

He quickly dismissed the thought when he caught sight of Hermione's arched eyebrow and questioning expression, the mischievous smirk stated she knew the effect it had, had on him.

"Tease" Draco muttered to himself as he too stepped on to the ice.

Draco took Hermione's outstretched hand as he skated by her, pulling her along with him.

The two skated around the ice rink several times, hand in hand, laughing and talking about everything and anything, each at ease with the other.

"So how about you show me what you can do Mr Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

Draco laughed.

"My dear Miss Granger, I will have you know I could teach you a trick or too, on and off the ice." He said with a wink.

Draco was rewarded with a blush from Hermione, as he dropped her hand and skated a short distance away from her.

Hermione stood propped against the side to observe Draco in all his glory, the way he moved, how his body tensed and relaxed, how his hair moved in the breeze whilst he skated. She could watch him forever studying ever minute detail. Her eyes rested on his face registering the look of concentration on his face. Licking his lips he began to skate faster across the ice, he jumped high in the air and then landed effortlessly, a move that Hermione knew to be called an Axel. Hermione smiled and clapped enthusiastically.

Draco smiled.

"Come my little Lioness, dance with me?" He waved his hand motioning for music to fill the room as Hermione skated to his side. Draco took her hand leading her around the ice as the opening to Frank Sinatra's 'the way you look tonight' played around them, transporting them into a snowy wonderland that was built for just the two of them.

Draco held her closer as he dipped her over his arm as she stood on her ice picks spinning her round, their eyes only for each other. Somewhere amidst the song and dancing Draco had begun to sing along, only he was singing the song to her.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Hermione's heart was beating hard in her chest, He was singing. Draco Malfoy was singing to her, stroking and caressing her cheeks, their bodies so close, moving together. Hermione had never felt more beautiful than she did in this moment. It couldn't be more perfect for Hermione as the instruments played and Draco spun her around, she giggled when he touched her nose.

The song ended leaving the couple staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Draco's once hard cold silvery blue eyes were warm and comforting.

Draco stared in to Hermione's eyes noticing the molten gold look they had taken. He hadn't meant to sing along, but he felt compelled, he wanted to sing to her, swoon her. Ironically the song portrayed everything he felt. He was fighting an inner battle as to whether he wanted Hermione to know that he had purposefully chosen that song for that very reason.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." It had slipped out of his mouth before he'd even registered it, he hated it when his body just took over, yet he constantly found himself acting in ways he didn't understand with this witch.

He'd never been a romantic, and now all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and sit in front of the fire, holding her.

With that thought in mind he pulled her in for a chaste kiss and pulled her over to the side of the rink. With a wave of his wand, he banished their ice skates, their normal footwear returning. He then pulled Hermione to him abruptly as he apparated them back to the head dorm common room.

Hermione was dazed and disorientated when she realised where they were, the fire was roaring, heating the room intensely. But she never once left the passionate stare radiating from Draco; he picked her up as Hermione stifled a scream of shock, before he sat down on the large cream sofa before placing Hermione on top of him.

Hermione sighed in complete contentment at the contact, resting her head on Draco's chest, the steady beating of his heart hypnotising her, he was so alive, this moment was so real, it wasn't just something she'd dreamed of, this was really happening.

The room was silent except for their breathing and the crackling of the fire, neither Hermione nor Draco wished to move from their current positions, each too comfortable in their embrace.

Hermione closer her eyes as Draco began to scatter light kisses from her mouth across her chin, down her neck and then across her collar bone. A small sigh escaping as he nipped at the tender flesh, finding sensitive spots Hermione never knew existed. Draco teased her skin Kissing, licking and trailing his teeth across it, until the desire in Hermione's loins grew too much; she shifted in her position, to kiss his throat just below his Adams apple. Sucking the tender skin and lightly biting which elicited a groan from Draco.

Draco's hands made their way to Hermione's hair undoing all the tiny pins that kept her hair in position until it flowed freely into the silk curls he longed to run his fingers through. He pulled her face towards his own, his lips touching hers seeking access to her mouth to taste her, as his hands massaged her scalp, playing with strands of her hair.

Hermione was hot, so very hot. Her entire body was on fire from desire, she wanted him, she wanted him so much more than she'd ever wanted anything before, she needed him closer, to feel skin on skin.

This shocked her, Hermione had never felt a sexual need, hell she didn't think she even had a sexual desire, but here and now all she wanted was Draco, to be with him in every sense imaginable.

Her hands unzipped her Gilet jacket, in the attempt to remove as much clothing as possibly. As she moved Hermione could feel something hard brush against her bottom, the realisation made her blush, Draco was excited.

Her hands made work removing Draco's jacket as his hand made their way to her hips holding her in position in an attempt to prevent Hermione from rubbing against his swollen member any more than she was. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not Draco wasn't sure but he suspected she was.

Draco became instantly aware of her hands on his body, tracing the outline as she trailed her soft butterfly kisses, which burnt his skin.

He wanted her so bad, to be inside her, have her writhing underneath him, to see her fall apart in his arms as she was pushed over the edge into complete and utter ecstasy, to hear her scream his name as her body was overcome with pleasure. He needed her so much it hurt.

And then she uttered those words, three little words that sent electricity through every nerve ending.

Her soft whimper of a plea.

"I need you."

Before he could think he'd removed her top exposing her toned curvy body, her perky breasts contained in a white lace bra. He kissed her chest, as Hermione watched, her eyes darkened with lust, her hands tangled in his soft platinum hair.

"Draco." She whispered, her thumb trailing his chin as she leant forward to kiss him, hard, readily awaiting more.

Draco began to remove his own top, exposing his pale flesh to a lust fuelled Hermione who looked over him with half lidded eyes. And then he was cupping her bum, pulling her closer, her breasts level with his face. Her hot aching core was position over his increasingly hard erection, the contact causing it to twitch, the friction causing Hermione to moan softly. Draco didn't think he'd ever heard such an erotic sound.

And then he was kissing her, roughly, passionately as their tongues battled for dominance, Hermione's hips rocking and gyrating over Draco's length, the friction hitting Hermione in the same spot that urged for her release, she could feel the tension knotting and building in her stomach every movement pushing her further and further until she couldn't stand the ache anymore, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and then she was pushed over the edge into nothingness as her entire body convulsed and she screamed as her body was awash with pleasure.

"D-Draco!"

That was the final straw for Draco, her rocking had stunned him, her animalistic need taking over anything logical, and he couldn't stop it, his need too great. She'd become frantic in search of her release, and then it came. And she came undone in his arms, just as he had imagined she would, her hair wild, a soft blush gracing her feature and a sheen of sweat from pent up energy.

It took every ounce of his being not to come, he watched as her breast bounced as she moved and then she screamed her release her hands grasping hold of his shoulder tightly her nails digging into the flesh, and then she shouted his name; his name uttered from those perfect lips, which in turn brought his own release on violently as his cock twitched spilling his seed within the containment of his underwear and jeans.

He was panting, trying to regain his breath, but he'd noticed that Hermione had gone limb in his arms, her small frame leant against his. Her head resting on his shoulders, the only sound being her rhythmic breathing.

Limbs protesting in their weakened state from his climax, Draco moved a strand of hair to gaze at the girl who had filled him with a passion he never knew to exist. He wanted to gaze at her in awe, to tell her everything he felt in that moment. Turning his head he caught a glimpse of a sleeping Hermione, a small smile splayed across her features.

Draco smiled to himself, she'd fallen asleep, her orgasm had been so strong it had rendered her unconscious.

Draco summoned any remaining energy and lifted Hermione up, carrying her to her bed. He placed her on the sheets softly, removing her shoes before covering her over. He moved a loose curl from her face and then kissed her lips lovingly.

Knowing that the sleeping girl wouldn't hear, he leant down to Hermione's ear and whispered softly.

"I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Lioness. I only know that I will go to the end of this earth for you, to protect you, to make you happy. You're my second chance at happiness, my life, my world and my salvation."

Turning on his heal quietly he walked from the room only once glancing back at the sleeping form of the girl who had claimed his heart.

**A/N: Bit of smut for you. What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione awoke from a blissful relaxing sleep, she'd never slept so well, well that she could remember. For the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago, she had slept through the entire night, last night she slept like a log and now she was reluctant to leave the safety and warmth her bed offered her.

Hermione stretched lazily, a smile creeping on to her face, she felt so calm and happy and yet she couldn't understand why. It was such an unusual feeling, that Hermione felt a slight unease, which soon turned to turmoil when she remembered the previous night's events and what day it was: The Yule ball!

Hermione's happiness and contentment was short lived as all the anxiety came flooding back to her, today she would perform for the entire school. She had never performed for anyone before, this was her moment in the spotlight, granted it was as Larissa, but even that small fact couldn't help Hermione shake the bad feeling she had, that was making itself known in the pit of her stomach.

And then there was last night. What had she been thinking? She had been so uninhibited, so unlike herself. She had more than let her guard down; she'd been in the most intimate position with Draco, she hadn't meant for it to get that heated and yet she felt compelled by her body to keep moving.

It had been the one moment in her life where she hadn't been thinking only going on what she felt, and she liked it. She liked the way Draco's toned body felt against her body, how it felt so snug against her. How his touch lit every nerve ending on fire, adding to the inferno that was building within her core. She liked knowing that she had excited him as much as he had her, she could recall the hardness in his trousers as she brushed herself against him, the groans that it elicited from him, that only added to her excitement.

She could remember vividly how his silver eyes darkened to a glossy onyx until his eyes were completely filled with lust, she imagined that her own had looked very much the same. Her arousal had been too much to ignore, and in that moment she had never needed anything as much as she needed him, she had needed him to give her that release that she craved more than her own life.

And then her release had come, and it had been so powerful, every part of her body contracted as her orgasm washed her body in warmth, her heart pounding with adrenaline, she'd never felt more alive, his name had slipped from her mouth as the ecstasy became unbearable and she had fallen into the darkness.

Darkness.

That was the last thing she remembered, Darkness.

'_Oh god'_ She thought as she moved out of her bed, patting herself down, revealing that she only wore her jeans and bra from their date. She'd fallen asleep; she'd actually fallen asleep on him!

Hermione hit herself on her head, why did she have to make everything so complicated?

Today was going to be awful, it was bad enough that Draco was her date for the Yule Ball, so she'd have to look him in the eye, after everything they'd done, but then there was Blaise.

Blaise.

She hadn't even factored him in last night; she'd not once given him a second thought. Hermione was beginning to hate herself, as much as she had enjoyed the previous night, she'd forgotten Blaise and she really didn't want to hurt him, and yet she probably already had.

Then to top of the day; she'd told Ginny that she'd make her decision by tonight and even with last night's events she was no closer to choosing the one she was meant to spend the rest of her days with.

For once in her life Hermione would actually have to follow the judgement of her heart, and not use the knowledge and logic that always won.

Hermione felt rather ill at the knowledge that both Draco and Blaise were hanging on her whim, waiting for her to choose between them. She liked them both, they were both lovely in her eyes, but she just couldn't make that choice right now, in fact she didn't want to make a choice at all. She just wanted it to all go away as if none of it had ever happened. With that she started crying.

All she wanted was her mum and dad, to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay, that she didn't have to do anything. But that would be the easy way out wouldn't it?

Fine, if she couldn't have her parents she wanted Ginny, Ginny was her rock, and she was always there for her whenever she needed her. Hermione wasn't sure where she would be without her and all the advice she gave her, she wasn't just her best friend she was her sister as well.

All the emotions played out in Hermione, from the previous weeks, sadness, anger, worry, despair, it was all too much for one person to deal with. She needed to go somewhere, hide away from it all for just a while, it took her all her energy not to sit in the corner of her walk in wardrobe with the light switched off as she rocked herself back and forth, to give into the impending pressure as it mounted in her body.

By the time breakfast came round that was exactly where Ginny found her friend.

"Mione?" Ginny shouted through Hermione's door.

Draco stood next to Ginny, Concern etched onto his face; he hadn't seen Hermione since he'd put her to bed the previous night.

He'd gone down to breakfast this morning in the hope of seeing her before the ball tonight, he was looking forward to it, but he just wanted to see her, even if it was just a glance. He'd heard no movement from her that morning and he'd assumed she'd gone to breakfast early. However when he'd arrived in the great hall, she seemed to be the only student missing. Well the only student that mattered to him besides Blaise.

Red had instantly come over to him as soon as, she too noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be found. They'd both decided to see if they could find her, which was why he was now standing outside her room in the hope that she hadn't left it.

"Mione, are you in there?" Ginny shouted again.

Draco resisted the urge to laugh at her, if Hermione wasn't in there Red was shouting for a completely pointless reason, but as it were he was started to get rather anxious, they'd tried the library first, obviously, but she wasn't there, so where else would she go?

"Right, that's it I'm going in her room!" Ginny huffed to Draco.

Draco began to take a step forward to follow her into the room, when all of a sudden the red headed girl whipped around quickly giving him a pointed glance.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Draco sighed resolutely, "Fine, I'll wait out here. Just let me know if she's in there, Okay?"

Ginny nodded before she proceeded to open the door and walked into Hermione's room, closing the door firmly behind her.

As soon as Ginny entered the room she was aware of the sound of crying and sobbing, Hermione was here that she knew for sure.

Ginny quickly returned to the door, startling Draco.

"Is she there, Red?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Yeah she is, Malfoy. But I'm going to need some time with her. Okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Should I be worried?" Draco asked.

Ginny laughed "No, she'll be fine, everything's under control. Go back to breakfast."

Draco pouted, reluctant to leave Hermione, though he knew that she was in good hands with Ginny, he really didn't want to leave her. With one final glance at Ginny he retreated down the stairs.

Ginny made her way to Hermione's wardrobe where she knew her friend was, walking into the large space she lit the lights on either side, illuminating the room enough to see where Hermione was.

Right at the back, next to her school trunk, sat Hermione, her knees to her chest, her head resting on the top of them.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered softly.

Hermione looked up at her friend.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione said as she stood abruptly running to hug Ginny.

"Why is it all so confusing? Why can't it be normal? Why do I have to have two soul mates, I wish everything would go back to how it was. I don't want to have to choose. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I know, Mione." Ginny said in a reassuring tone. "Come with me." She said leading Hermione by the hand into her room, and sitting on the bed.

"Hermione what's the main thing that's upsetting you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rubbed her teary eyes as she looked at her friend, "I don't know who to choose, I don't know which one to spend my life with. I don't want to make the choice, what if I choose the wrong one?" she said fighting back another wave of tears.

Ginny considered Hermione's question before she answered, she couldn't let her crush on Blaise distract her from the real situation here, and her best friend needed her.

"Hermione, look at me. Whoever you choose will be perfect for you, that's why they're your soul mates. When the time comes and you make a decision, then you'll know who it is. It could be now, later or even a few weeks, but what matters is that it will feel right and you'll know who it is you're meant to be with. Don't let it upset you."

Hermione nodded and laughed through the tears.

"You're right Gin, you always are. I'll just know won't I? I'm thinking too much again aren't I?" she said smiling softly.

Ginny nodded.

"Right, you need to get ready, Dumbledore requested a meeting with us. So why don't you go shower and I'll make you something to eat. Okay?"

Hermione smiled a bit more brightly this time. "Thanks, Gin" she said hugging the girl.

"Anytime, now move, we have a very busy day ahead, Larissa." Ginny said with a playful wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

"Lemon Drops" Hermione and Ginny said in unison as they were granted access to staircase that lead up to the headmasters office, the two girls rushed up laughing with each other, Hermione's melancholy having disappeared and replaced by happiness to be with her friend.

The girls walked into the eccentric man's office to find Harry and Ron sat in chairs in front of the desk, the latter of which was stuffing his face full of an array of sweets, as the headmaster observed in awe at the young man's obvious appetite.

"Have a seat Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said indicating to the two seats he conjured. The girls rushed to sit down immediately.

"I have arranged to meet with you four, only to convey a short message from Molly." He stated.

"Mum?" Ron said his mouth still full of un-chewed sweets.

"Yes, Mister Weasley, Your mother. As you may be aware, the holiday sign-up sheet will be posted today, in regards to identifying which students wish to remain at Hogwarts over the Holidays and which are returning home. Your Mother, kindly owled me, to inform me that you four shall be remaining at Hogwarts over the Christmas period. The ministry believes that this is the securest location for you all; therefore you will remain under the protection of myself and the faculty."

"So as it stands, you each will remain here for the festivities. Though as some of you are already aware, there will be plenty of activities to do, what is life without Christmas?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione nodded, she loved Christmas, it was by far her favourite holiday. She'd already expected to be staying at Hogwarts so the professor's announcement came as no surprise to her.

"You may go, now. Unless there is anything further you wish to discuss?" Dumbledore said with a pointed glance at Hermione.

"Err... actually Professor, I wish to discuss some points with you." Hermione managed out, as Ginny, Harry and Ron all turned to look at her the latter two looking questioningly at her.

"Very well Miss Granger, I will see the rest of you out on the dance floor." He said addressing the rest of the students. Harry and Ron looked reluctant to leave, only moving through the force of Ginny as she pulled them towards the door.

"I'll wait for you." Ginny said as she pushed the boys through the door down the spiral staircase. Hermione nodded in acceptance.

As soon as the door closed, Dumbledore addressed her.

"What can I help you with, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated, she hadn't really thought this through, but Dumbledore as always knew what was happening, surely he would be able to shed a little light on her current predicament.

"Professor, you know my situation?" Hermione asked attentively.

"I do" the professor said with a warm smile.

"Well how will I know? Who to choose I mean. What if I choose the wrong person? What happens when I choose them? There are so many unanswered questions and I find it difficult to grasp any answers. I've read the books, but there is nothing to inform me about the process." Hermione finished and looked at the face of her professor, the man she had looked up to so often.

"Miss Granger, you are a rarity, your situation is a highly unlikely one, and there are very few cases. However my dear girl I am able to indulge you in some of the answers you so crave. So where to begin?" He paused for effect. "You will simply know in answer to your first question, it is not a decision you will make consciously, your subconscious will make that decision for you. You will simple just know."

Hermione nodded understanding what the old man was trying to tell her.

"In answer to your second question, you will not choose the wrong one, they are each compatible with you, and they are after all your soul mates. They each will make you happy; therefore either of the two shall suffice."

"And the process? What happens when I choose the one?" Hermione asked more encouraged by his words.

"You see unfortunately, this is where my knowledge dwindles, there are many things that could happen, I could name a few, many of them may happen or none at all. Previous example would suggest that something innate within you suddenly reacts and you simply declare your choice. Others would suggest physical signs." He said stroking his hand through his grey beard.

"Physical signs sir?" Hermione ask as she worried her bottom lip.

Dumbledore smiled. "Nothing to worry about, my dear girl, It could be the appearance of a mark, in this case there would be the possibility of your house signs. It could be as small as your aura giving a glint of light, but nothing significant that you need to worry about."

Hermione nodded she wasn't so sure about the not worrying part, after all she worried about everything. "Thank you Professor." She said earnestly.

"My pleasure, child." He said a maddening twinkle in his eye.

She turned to leave, when one final though popped into her head.

"Professor, do you know who I choose?" she asked intrigued, after all didn't he know everything, or so his reputation would state.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I do, I can also tell you that you have already chosen, you simply aren't aware of it yet. But I believe it will come to light in the very near future." He smiled.

Hermione nodded, stated her thanks again and left the headmasters office.

Blaise stood in the middle of the corridor staring at the noticeboard, with the two lists pinned to it about the holiday arrangements. He had intended to leave Hogwarts, but in retrospect where would he go? He wouldn't be returning to his family, and Draco had already decided he wished to stay at Hogwarts, his name was already neatly written below Ron's, so really what choice did he have? Stay with his friends at school, where most of the Slytherin house were staying, or leave and spend Christmas on his own? He knew which he would prefer, the former. Suddenly he was aware of a presence next to him, and found the smiling face of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey" she said brightly.

Blaise gave her a genuine, charming smile, "Hey, yourself."

"Everything okay? You've been staring at the noticeboard for the last 10 minutes." She said jovially.

Blaise laughed. "I'm fine Ginny, thanks for asking though. I was just thinking, that was all."

"About what?" Ginny said genuinely interested in what he was thinking about.

"Christmas... What to do, that kind of thing. It just suddenly hit me that, I won't be spending Christmas with my family ever again. So who do I spend it with? What do I do now?" He asked rhetorically.

Ginny gave a sad smile and reached out to loop her arm through Blaise's indicating for him to walk with her.

"You know Blaise, what you did was very brave, it must have been really hard for you to turn your back on your family and everything you've ever known. But that was your past, now you have your future to look forward to. Whether it's with Hermione or not, you'll be happy, I just know it." She smiled gently.

"Do you really think I'll be happy? I mean if Hermione chooses me, then I'll know I'll be happy, because we'll be destined to be, but if she chooses Drake, then what?" He said resolutely. "Do I just move on? Pretend that nothing's happened?"

Ginny chose her words carefully. "Yes, come off it Blaise you're incredibly good looking, any girl would be stupid not to see the potential in you. And if the rumours are true then, you'll definitely make her very happy." She said laughing.

Blaise smirked. "So you think I'm good looking?" He asked with mirth watching Ginny's pale complexion redden slightly.

"As if you didn't know that you were all ready" she said disconnecting her arm from his and walking a head of him.

Blaise caught her by the wrist as she walked away, pulling her back round to face him.

"I asked if you thought I was attractive, do you?" he said raising her face to look him in the eyes.

Ginny was lost for words so settled for nodding. Blaise flashed a beautiful smile that made her knees weak, she could still smell him, he was so close and she could feel it enveloping her senses.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know?" He said winking.

Ginny stood catatonic for a moment as her brain just processed what he had said, was that a compliment?

"Anyway, I'll pick you up at 8 as agreed from the head dorm?" Ginny nodded her head, still too flustered to form coherent words.

"Right okay, I'll see you then." He said with a small laugh as he made his way to the dungeons leaving a rather flustered Ginny Weasley in his wake.

Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon in rehearsals with Mr Lovewell and her vocal coach as they put her through her paces; they'd gone over her newest song and she was relieved that her team actually liked it.

Hermione had flooed to Mr Lovewell's offices shortly after her meeting with Dumbledore. She was relieved that no one requested her presence at the current moment in time. It was fortunate that the majority of the roles for the ball had already been carried out; she was comforted to know that any last minute preparations were being done under the watchful eye of Draco, who would ensure that everything was carried out to his full satisfaction.

When she had arrived at Lovewell's office she had been bombarded with information, her simple desire to practice, had been reworked into so many things she wasn't sure if she was coming or going. She was just glad in the end to run through the programme for tonight, she now knew her timings for the songs and when she was to appear on stage, which was something at least. Hermione was counting her lucky stars that the head's opening dance hadn't been arranged during Larissa's performances that would have been a nightmare.

As it were, there was a lot she hadn't considered about Larissa, she'd forgotten about her entrance, or even how she was going to get to the castle. She couldn't very well be coming from one of the student rooms now could she?

However Mr Lovewell was impeccable in his organisation, and was now running Hermione through the details of her arrival.

"So, Hermione, It has been arranged that at the end of this meeting you will be escorted back to Hogwarts. However you shall be wearing your barrette, therefore it will look as if Larissa Grey has arrived. Once inside Hogwarts you will be relocated by the faculty and your escorts to a secure wing of the castle, in which they have cornered off. I will remain in there up until the ball, where I will be backstage waiting for you to join at the right time. Do not and I repeat do not be tardy."

Hermione nodded, he really did run a tight ship.

"Once we are in the room, we will not be bothered, under the pretence that you are rehearsing and in need of privacy, when all faculties have left the wing, you will remove the barrette and make your way back to your own room to get ready for the ball. Is that all understood?" He said as he checked of the final piece of information on his list, he looked up at Hermione, awaiting her response.

"Of course, Mr Lovewell, I understand perfectly. One question I have however is where will my Barrette be located? Considering I will have to do a quick transition from the dance floor to the stage, I will not have time to fetch it, and I will be unable to carry it." She asked sceptically.

"Valid point, I would suggest the Barrette remain with me when you part from the secure wing, it is logical that you collect it from me backstage before the performance, allowing you to get into character."

"Very well." Hermione said with a smile.

"Right I believe it is time, Hermione if you could place your barrette on and make your choice in attire and appearance, and we will start the proceedings."

Hermione carefully clipped the barrette into her hair, thinking as she did so about how she wanted to look as Larissa. Her thoughts stumbled upon muggle celebrities and their attire in the public eye. She chose a pair of skinny stone wash jeans, knee high black boots, a cute blue top camisole top and finished it off with a fitted white blazer. Her long blonde hair was styled into a sideways fish bone plait. Hermione laughed to herself as she added the final detail to her ensemble; in homage to muggle celebrities she wore a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"Miss Grey, Are you ready?" Mr Lovewell said.

Hermione nodded.

Mr Lovewell had agreed that the securest form of arriving at Hogwarts would be to floo or apparate, it was decided that herself and an escort would apparate and Mr Lovewell and the two others would use the floo network, each of them eventually meeting in the Headmasters office.

Hermione was the last to arrive with her escort, as she collected her bearings she became very aware of how many people were in the office, the room seemed to be full with people, specifically the professors of Hogwarts. The room had fallen silent upon her arrival and now Hermione felt rather anxious once again.

A bright cheery voice broke the silence that stretched on "Welcome, Miss Grey. It is an absolute pleasure that you grace us with your company."

Hermione smiled, Dumbledore was as welcoming as he always was, she attempted to change her voice to reply.

"Thank you for having me." Came the slightly squeaky voice, Snape simply raised an eyebrow at the noise.

"How about we get you to your area so you can settle until your performance?" He said to the room.

"If you'd just like to follow Severus, we will begin the journey to the wing, I have to inform you that we will be walking through corridors, and as it is a weekend we are likely to encounter some students. However I assure you, you are perfectly safe, the faculty will make sure you are more than protected."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Dumbledore smiled gently as he indicated for the group of people to exit via the staircase at the back of his office. Hermione made her way down the narrow staircase and found herself sandwiched between her two very large male bodyguards, she all of a sudden felt very small in comparison to the two wizards.

It was the sound of delightful screams and hushed whispering that brought Hermione from her musings as she realised that the group of teachers and herself were now walking through the main part of the school, encountering many excited students. She smiled politely at the students as she passed them, wishing that she could get to the wing faster, she just wanted today to be over with.

When they finally entered the wing of the castle, Hermione was relieved to find it completely empty, which would help in her escape, in little more than a few minutes.

"Albus, thank you for your hospitality." Lovewell said as he shook hands with the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded his head before he addressed her, well Larissa "Miss Grey, we shall see you at the ball; I must add I look forward to hearing you." Hermione blushed and nodded her head before turning to walk away.

The staff seemed to retreat after that and Hermione sighed in relief, as Mr Lovewell went about changing the room. He quickly checked the door before announcing that it was safe for her to return to her room. She quickly unclipped her barrette, handing it over to Lovewell, before she ran diligently to her room to prepare for the ball.

Draco was nowhere to be found when she returned to her room, she'd forgotten that he and Blaise had decided to get ready in the Slytherin dormitories. Soft muttering kept Hermione from her thoughts as she walked into her room to find Ginny running around her room, every surface in her room littered in cosmetics, accessories and clothes.

"Ginny, What have you done to my room?" Hermione asked in shock, her once tidy room had been turned into an upheaval of feminine products and impulse purchases.

Ginny sighed.

"There you are! You're cutting it rather fine aren't you?" she said as she fussed over an array of hair pins.

Hermione laughed "Gin, you do realise there is still 2 hours before the ball?" she asked in mirth.

"Exactly, Mione. 2 hours. 2 hours to completely transform us both, I mean I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker!" she said good spiritedly.

Ginny moved forward and grabbed her arm "Well don't just stand there, come on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes laughing.

"Okay, Okay." She said as she made her way to the improvised vanity table.

Once again, Ginny had moved the mirror, stating that she wanted Hermione to see the 'big' reveal and how she had been transformed. Hermione didn't know how she had done it in the time, but she had managed to not only to do Hermione's hair and make-up but her own as well. Ginny had paid a lot of attention to her make-up, she knew that she had done everything precise and accurately, taking great care to ensure that things were just so. Ginny had been very attentive with her hair, styling it in ways Hermione didn't know, until everything was perfect and it was time for them both the put their dresses on.

Ginny levitated two dress bags from the bathroom, the long bags floating before them.

"Close your eyes." Ginny said.

"Why?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"When I said I wanted you to see everything together that includes the dress, so close your eyes and raise your hands." Ginny said adamantly.

"Ginny you are not dressing me." Hermione cried indignantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Yes I am, now you have two options, you can either do as I've told you or I can hex you until you do what your told. Now what's to going to be?" she said with a devilish grin.

"Fine" Hermione said in defeat, as she closed her eyes and raising her arms above her head.

She could hear the sound of ruffling material as Ginny revealed her dress from the bag, Hermione wanted to peek out and see it, but she knew that Ginny would follow through on her threat if she so much as cracked an eye open. She suddenly felt the sensation of silk brushing against her skin; she could feel Ginny manoeuvring the fabric, to get the dress on in the right way. She felt the dress slip over her shoulders as it fell the rest of the length of her body. Her hands fell down after Ginny finished zipping the zip on her left hand side. Her hands felt the smooth cool fabric. She so wanted to see what Ginny had chosen for her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"NO!" Ginny shouted and Hermione sighed.

She could hear more rustle, which Hermione concluded was Ginny getting into her own dress. She heard the zip fasten and waited patiently for Ginny to let her know she could open her eyes.

"Right open your eyes." Ginny said.

Hermione cracked her eye open slightly in the direction of Ginny's voice; she immediately opened her eyes once she saw Ginny standing before her.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny you look gorgeous!" Hermione enthused.

Ginny stood before her in a tight fitting black dress, the bodice pushing up her breasts giving her a modest cleavage; her red hair looked beautiful in contrast with the dress as it hung in loose curls framing her face. Her make up simple yet elegant, her blood red lipstick giving it an edge adding drama to the look, she truly looked beautiful.

"Harry will be kicking himself." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks." Ginny said shyly. "You might want to turn around. I've put the mirror back, so you can look at everything." She said with a smile.

Hermione could feel the nerves bubbling in her stomach and looked at the floor; she noticed then for the first time that her dress was a rich red colour. She closed her eyes quickly in an attempt to build up the courage to look at herself in the mirror. With a count of 3 she turned and then gasped.

Ginny stood back observing her friend, Hermione's eyes skimmed over her body in the mirror studying every curve the dress enhanced.

Hermione was gobsmacked, she knew she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, but the girl staring back at her was most definitely not her. This woman, yes woman she wasn't a girl was stunningly beautiful. Hermione refused to acknowledge that it was her. The woman in the mirror wore a flattering floor length red silk dress, it had dramatic touches to it such as dazzling beadwork on the bodice, and it had a seductive side slit which showcased her elegant long tanned legs. The dress also had an elegant train that cascaded to the floor; the wide straps and a low cut back showcase her back dipping low at her hips.

Her golden brown hair had been styled in a side swept curled bun, that was made up of ringlets, the hairstyle exposed the nape of her neck which only seemed to add to the sexiness of the dress, Ginny had chosen. Her make-up enhanced her eyes with the smoky dark colour, the flicks of eye liner added more drama to the look. Hermione couldn't form words, sure she had wanted to vamp up her image, everyone only saw the bookworm, no one saw the woman she had become, until two weeks ago that was, but this look took her image to a whole new dimension, she liked it, somehow it suited her and yet she still couldn't register that it was her.

"Do you like it?" Ginny said quietly, she had stood and observed not saying anything, but now she needed to know.

Hermione turned to face her friend "Like it, Ginny, I love it. I could cry if it wasn't for the fact I'd ruin the make-up you've done. I look so different." Ginny smiled.

"No Hermione, you look like you, now you're just seeing what I always saw in you." She said smiling.

A chiming from the common room indicated that it was now 8pm, Draco and Blaise would be waiting for them to make their entrances.

"I'll go first, okay?" Ginny said hugging Hermione, with one final smile she was out the door.

Hermione could hear the reactions of the awaiting boys below; she was glad that they recognised how gorgeous Ginny did look; the girl really did have style and good taste.

Hermione waited a minute before she too took the same path down the stairs, she was careful of her footing on the narrow steps; she really wanted to make a graceful entrance.

She felt the eyes on her before she saw them, she could feel the intensity of their stares, and it burned her, raising her eyes she looked at the two men before her. Blaise stood with a large smile on his face next to Ginny.

"You look beautiful." He said.

Hermione smiled softly in response. She risked a glance at Draco and blushed instantly, his eyes were the same shade of onyx they had been the previous night, he stood there completely still, she felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes, he probably was.

Hermione looked at the two men and once again couldn't help but think that the two were in complete and utter polar opposites. Blaise looked as charming and handsome as ever in his tuxedo; he'd opted to wear a white tux with a black shirt and white bow tie, his attire complementing his dark tanned complexion. She then looked to Draco; he looked incredibly good-looking she thought. He'd opted for a classic black tuxedo, it was simple and yet at the same time Hermione didn't think anyone could pull it off nearly as well as he could, his silky blonde hair had been trimmed but still hung neatly around his angelic smiling face.

It was at this moment that Draco bowed in front of her taking her hand in his, before he kissed the back of it.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you are, Hermione." Hermione considered the significance of his words, Blaise had said how beautiful she looked whereas Draco had said how beautiful she was. Did he think she was beautiful even when she wasn't dressed up?

"Shall we go?" Ginny said looking between Hermione and Draco. "Can't have the head Boy and Girl turn up late when they are opening the ball now can we." She said with a giggle.

The two couples made their way down to the great hall, Hermione was quite apprehensive, she wasn't actually aware of what the hall looked like, she hadn't been involved in the decorations committee, Draco had overseen the Patil twins and Lavender as they arranged things, but ultimately the final decision was his.

Finally the four students came to the grand oak doors, the rest of the students already inside.

"So I guess we'll see you in a minute." Blaise said to Hermione and Draco. Draco nodded his head. As Ginny and Blaise entered the hall, Draco and Hermione waited for their cues. It was silly really that they had to make such an entrance. Whilst the rest of the students were in the hall listening to the festive speech by Dumbledore they had to await their announcement, when they had been announced they would make their entrance through the doors and make their way on to the dance floor, where they would take the first dance, which in theory would lead everyone else to join, or so they hoped. What Hermione couldn't understand was that even though they had, had dance lessons together they didn't actually know what music they would be dancing to, that was unnerving.

Draco smiled at Hermione as they listened to Dumbledore as he addressed the student body; they both knew that their announcement would be at any moment.

"Don't think Hermione, Just feel, feel the music, listen to your heart." Draco said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"And now I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger as they start the festivities with our tradition of a first dance."

The irony wasn't lost on Hermione about the first dance, but before she could say anything to Draco the doors to the great hall opened to reveal the student body watching them as they made their way to the floor, the walk seemed so long with every set of eyes on them.

As they stood in the middle of the dance floor awaiting the music, Draco took her hand in his drawing her body closer with the hand he placed on her hip, her free hand rested on his shoulder. She could feel the nerves buildings, and then he leant forward and whispered in her ear calming her.

"Listen to me, Lioness. This is just us, there is no one else in this moment it is me and you."

He gently kissed her ear as the music started, the sound of piano keys struck her soul, and then the words swept her up like a hurricane, as they began to move tentatively together, it became easier, and with each passing moment Hermione became less aware of the audience, the lyrics washing over her. She caught Draco's silvery blue eye as she moved her head, looking at the man with whom she danced with so gracefully, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't, it was like she was falling into the depth of his soul, he was so exposed, so beautiful and so perfect for her, he was perfect for her.

She felt secure in his arms, she felt wanted, loved even, and most of all she felt happy. Is this what it would feel like? To be with the one, to find that other half of you? The contentment she felt here in his arms was something she had never felt before, and she didn't want to leave it, she wanted to stay in this moment with him forever.

_**I dare you to let me be Your,**_

_**Your one and only,**_

_**I promise I'm worthy**_

_**To hold in your arms,**_

_**So come on**_

_**Give me a chance.**_

Those words, those words meant so much; it was like everything Draco had said to her, he wanted that chance to prove to her that he deserved to be with her, to prove how he felt. And he had, hadn't he? He proven so much to her, he told her things she couldn't even imagine, they'd become so close, so close and yet she wanted to be closer, so much more.

Draco spun her around elegantly bringing her back into his arms, the arms she wanted to feel around her, the arms that made her feel safe, the arms that belonged to Draco.

It was then she knew, she knew she'd made her choice, she chosen him, she'd chosen Draco.

The song was beginning to come to a close, and she wanted to tell him, in this very moment, she wanted him to know that she wanted him; she wanted to spend her life with him, forever. With one final spin, Draco dipped her back before bringing her back to him, her amber eyes twinkling like a starry night.

"I choose you, Draco. I choose you." She said whispering to him.

The rest of the student body watched on in awe as Hermione and Draco twirled and danced around the floor, they were in a world of their own, only having eyes for each other. Amongst the crowd Blaise and Ginny stood watching on, Ginny was so happy for Hermione she'd never seen her friend look so happy and yet here she was in the arms of a man that at one point she hated, now he was the one to make her that happy. The fates played a twisted game, Ginny couldn't help but think. Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by a restless Blaise, she knew by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

Blaise nodded his head, "Yeah, she's made her choice." He said smiling softly.

Ginny looked confused she's made her choice?

"Who Hermione?" she asked not sure what he meant but seeing it as the only logical explanation. Blaise nodded.

"I can tell, their auras have shifted completely, they're now both a deep blue, she's chosen him." He said quietly.

Ginny felt for him, he'd openly admitted that he had loved Hermione for years, and yet she'd chosen someone else. Her small hand still rested on his arm, she could feel him looking at her.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I am, I know how you felt about her, are you okay?" she asked.

Blaise smiled a genuine smile which confused Ginny. Why was he smiling? The woman he loved had just chosen another man. That wasn't something to be happy about, was it?

Blaise took Ginny's hand in his own; of course her hand would fit perfectly in his. Fate really must be enjoying herself right now.

"Ginny…when their auras shifted, so did yours." Blaise said as he traced symbols into the centre of her hand, it felt like electric to Ginny, making it hard to truly understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Hmmm?" she said looking up into his molten brown eyes.

"What I'm trying to say, Ginny, is that your aura has changed colour."

"It has?" she asked confused.

"Yes, it used to be a pale yellow, but now it's pale blue."

"Pale blue?"

Blaise nodded his head with a large smile on his face.

Ginny's blue eyes widened "wait… isn't that your colour?" she asked surprised by the information. Blaise nodded his head again.

"It would seem that fate had a plan for me all along, that plan involves you Ginny. What you were talking about earlier about my future without Hermione. That future involves you, you are my future."

**A/N: So she made her choice, was it the right one? And thoughts about Ginny and Blaise?**

**Let me know what you all think**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_It would seem that fate had a plan for me all along, that plan involves you Ginny. What you were talking about earlier about my future without Hermione. That future involves you, you are my future."_

Ginny's jaw was hung open in shock, had she just heard Blaise right, had her aura changed colour? Could it possibly be that her wildest dream had just come true?

It couldn't have. Could it?

"What did you just say?" Ginny asked disbelief lacing her tone.

Blaise gave her a large smile, showing his perfectly white teeth, he laughed softly.

"Ginevra Weasley, fate has destined you and I to live happily together, always."

Ginny's blue eyes were wide with intrigue.

"How?" she asked.

Blaise stroked his fingers over the back of her knuckles.

"My dear, it would seem that fate had other ideas, perhaps it was her plan all along. Hermione was meant to choose Draco, they are meant for each other."

"And what about us?" she asked

Blaise kissed the palm of her hand "I'd like to think that it was a catalyst, a situation that would draw two fated people together, to make us closer, to see the person beneath the persona, their reputation. Before all of this, we'd never spoken. Not once. And now I feel I know you, not as much as I would like to, but none the less, we've been brought together."

Ginny nodded, "I still don't know where we go from here."

"I know, we can work on it, if you want to? I'd like to think you feel something towards me, I think you do. Can you honestly say that you feel nothing towards me?" he asked.

Ginny looked from Blaise to the dance floor where Hermione and Draco were lost in each other, she could see Draco whispering sweet nothings into Hermione ear, she could see the happiness her friend felt in that moment. They each looked so content and happy in the other's arms.

She wanted that.

She shook her head; she couldn't say she didn't feel something for Blaise. She'd felt some sort of pull towards him for the past few weeks, ever since that morning he had caught her from falling. His scent had hypnotised her, it lingered on her clothes and skin, a permanent reminder of the thing she wanted but couldn't have. But apparently now she could.

"It doesn't matter how I feel towards you, Blaise. You don't feel the same way about me." She said with a sad smile, soul mates or not she didn't want to be with someone who didn't feel the same for her as she did for them. She glanced again at the couple who had stilled their dancing in favour of kissing in the middle of the dance floor; students had begun to dance around them, as they became fully absorbed in each other.

Blaise shook his head and began pulling Ginny towards him, his hands rested on the bodice of her flattering black dress.

"You're wrong, Ginny." He whispered in her ear.

"How so?" she said tearing her gaze from Hermione and Draco, to look Blaise in the eye.

"You don't realise what an amazing person you are. Any man must be stupid to not want you; Potter was an idiot to ever let you go. You're this haze of happiness and sunshine and its infectious, you make people happy. You're everything I could hope for."

Ginny blushed at the compliment, she was still uncertain of what was happening, she honestly thought that she was dreaming, she half expected to wake up any moment, disappointed that it wasn't real.

"You're beautiful and funny" Blaise continued "I don't know how I feel towards you, but I've noticed you more since that morning, I've wanted to be near you more, to talk to you." He said running his free hand through his black curls.

"That morning?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Blaise laughed, "yeah, the one where you were hung-over and nearly fell on the floor. When I caught you, my instinct was to pull you into my arms, to hold you close. I guess that makes sense now. But then I breathed in your smell and I couldn't let go of you, it was spellbinding." He said looking down at Ginny; he really hoped she knew he was genuine.

"What did I smell like?" Ginny asked her head cocked to the side.

Blaise smiled again, "You smelt like summer, the sun, and the flowers, the brightness of the season. Thinking about it, it suits you well."

Ginny blushed again, "I know what you mean, with the scent thing." She said hesitantly.

Blaise looked perplexed.

"Really?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "When you pulled me into you, I didn't want to move, I felt hypnotised by your scent, it was so overwhelming, in a nice way. Ever since I felt a like a pull towards you, but I never understood it, and then there was the thing with Hermione, so I didn't do anything." She said sincerely, she looked to Blaise's brown eyes again, she could see the lights reflecting in his black pupils.

"What do I smell like to you?" he asked, pulling Ginny closer to his body.

"You smell like rain, the first rainfall of the season, it's calming and homely." She said, a soft smile on her red lips.

Blaise smiled, he was happy that he smelt homely to her, it was interesting to him, he had refrained from using that word. He hadn't wanted to scare her, but in all honesty summer reminded him of home, home in Italy, spending the day lounging in the sun, the epitome of happiness.

"Could you give us a try? I mean, do you want to make it work between us? To be happy together." Blaise asked, cupping Ginny's cheek, looking in to her ocean blue eyes.

"More than anything." She replied.

Blaise beamed in happiness, it was funny how he was sure that Hermione was the one but as he looked at the young witch in front of him, he'd never once felt such a strong need to make another being happy, as he did with Ginny. He was overjoyed to know that he had someone, someone of his very own, a future with happiness and love in it.

He looked to his best friend, and felt his heart swell, never in all the years that he had known Draco had he seen his friend so happy. It was cruel that his life had been based on an unfair set of cards that delivered blow by blow at every turn, however looking at the young blonde man now, Blaise was reassured to know that fate had chosen well for his friend, his witch was compassionate and loving and in every way perfect for him. He knew that Draco had finally been given the happiness he readily deserved.

Finally they each had the chance to be truly happy; they'd both been through hardship, in relation to the families they were born into, and the values they had imposed. But by rejecting everything they had known and taking a chance, they had been given so much more in return.

Blaise was quickly brought from his thoughts by the hand that rested on his shoulder, turning his head he saw Draco, with a large smile on his handsome face, his eyes twinkling with hope. He had Hermione pulled to his body, the contact close and intimate, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Hey, B." Draco said.

"Hey." He replied happily.

Hermione stepped forward "I… umm chose Draco." She said, she hadn't been sure what she was going to say, but she felt she needed to voice her choice to Blaise, it was only fair.

Blaise smiled "Hermione, I know. You made the right choice. You two are made for each other, you always have been."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly "I wish I could have chosen you, you're going to make some girl very happy one day, but I'm afraid, Draco is the only one for me." She said looking at Draco, the adoration in her eyes clear to see.

"I know he is, and you're right Hermione. I hope one day I can make one particular witch happy, only if she'll let me." He said with a pointed look at Ginny.

Hermione looked from Blaise to Ginny; she saw the familiar blush sweep over Ginny's pale cheeks when Blaise spoke of making a particular witch happy.

"It's you!" Hermione said ecstatically, "You're his soul mate!" she said walking towards Ginny asking for confirmation.

"Is it true, Mate?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise nodded and began explaining about the shifts of each of their auras.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy that Ginny, had a chance at happiness, she was also very happy that it was with Blaise, with whom she had been pining over for the last few weeks. Hermione knew that if Ginny felt anything like she did at this very moment she would be happy.

Hermione was happy anyway, she knew she had chosen right, Draco was everything she could of ever hoped for, he was loyal, intelligent and a book that only she had the chance to read, she knew that he would keep her on her toes. She did wonder though about the next few days, she remembered something Dumbledore said about them being bound, she still didn't understand, but she wasn't worried, she knew that the answers would all come to light soon enough.

Right now though she was happy for Ginny, her sister and best friend, the one who had stood by her countless times. The pulsating of her wand startled her, and she accidentally grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Mione? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned by her friend's sudden action, Hermione led her away from their two soul mates. She wasn't sure what else to call them yet, it was a bit too soon to be calling Draco her boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend?

"Gin, I have to go." She said indicating at the stage that was curtained off in the hall.

Ginny wasn't following, too lost in her daydream of Blaise.

"Go where?" she asked.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Ginny, I have to go, you know, to sing" she whispered.

Ginny's eyes lit up and widened. "Oh Merlin, I forgot. Is it that time already?" she asked panicked for her friend.

"How are we going to get away?" she asked.

"What do you mean we, Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny placed both her hands on her hips, "You really think I'd leave you to do this on your own?" she said.

Hermione smiled, Ginny knew how scared and nervous she was about this, and she really couldn't be late, Mr Lovewell hated tardiness and anything that would ruin his organisation.

Ginny pulled her back to Blaise and Draco, who had been in deep conversation with each other, a smile on each of their faces.

Hermione instinctively went to Draco, whose arm went immediately around her waist pulling her body close to his own; he placed a chaste kiss on her lips that brought goose bumps to her skin.

"Hermione and I, are going to powder our noses." She said winking at Blaise.

"Hurry back" Blaise teased, bringing a flush to Ginny's cheeks once more.

Ginny turned on her heel, pulling Hermione from Draco's embrace.

The boys watched as the two girls walked to the grand open doors and leaving the ball. They immediately turned to one another.

"I bet you a galleon there going to talk about us." Blaise said with mirth.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ducked into an alcove that was covered with a thick tapestry.

"So what do we do know?" Ginny asked, she wasn't aware of a plan and she was seriously hoping that Hermione had one up her sleep.

"Hold on to me." Hermione said, Ginny looked at her friend sceptically but did as she was told.

Hermione quickly removed her wand that had been held in a hoister that was on her thigh.

"Hold tight." She said, she flicked her wand apparating the two.

The girls quickly arrived behind the large crimson curtain that covered the stage; there sudden appearance had startled Mr Lovewell who had been expecting Hermione to come through the staff entrance, and not to appear out of thin air.

Mr Lovewell waved his wand and tutted, "Your cutting it a bit fine aren't you Miss Granger." He said with a disapproving sigh.

"I'm sorry Mr Lovewell I got caught up, but I'm here now, so I'll just get into character." She said.

"Yes, that would be a wise choice." He said handing over the shiny gold barrette.

Ginny glared at Lovewell, she'd never met the man before and she had already taken a dislike to him.

"And you are?" she heard him say, she turned to look at the greying man.

"Excuse me?" she bit back.

"I said who are you? And why are you here?" he said in his monotone voice.

Ginny's fists clenched together, she didn't want to cause attention to the stage by having to shout at Larissa's manager because he was a rude, ignorant man.

"She's with me!" Hermione called from the corner, Lovewell huffed. Ginny turned to face the corner that Hermione was standing in; she honestly had no idea what she was doing.

"What's she doing?" Ginny asked Lovewell tentatively. Lovewell looked from Ginny to the corner in which Hermione stood.

"She's getting into character; it's a warm up exercise I make her do, to 'get her in the zone'. Once she is in character, she will clip the barrette in and will change her glamour's attire to suit the occasion. Once she is ready, it will be time for her to take to the stage." He said simply, moving away from her.

Ginny stood and watched as her friend breathed in and out in an attempt to calm the nerves she knew would be plaguing her friend. Suddenly Hermione turned and faced her.

"Ready?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Almost." She said with a smile. "Now comes the fun part."

Ginny didn't quite understand what Hermione meant, but all was revealed when she clipped the gold barrette into her hair. The glamour overtook immediately transforming Hermione into the leggy Blonde that was Larissa Grey.

"Wow" was all Ginny could say, she had only seen Larissa Grey once, when Hermione had told her, her secret in the ROR. But even now she was in awe, she knew it was Hermione, but she couldn't quite make the connection.

Hermione giggled to herself once she saw Ginny's reaction, she quickly transfigured a chair into a full length mirror, to scrutinise her choice of clothing. Hermione was pleasantly surprise by the figure before her. Larissa's hair was styled to perfection; her blonde hair was style into a 1940s inspired up-do, the soft waves and curls shaping her face. A single curl hung loosely, the soft blonde tone of her hair complementing her choice of dress. Larissa wore a floaty silvery grey asymmetrical dress. The single band hung over her left shoulder, the band covered in sparkling diamonds. The simple bodice was tight fitting to Larissa's slim build; her waist was accentuated by the material belt and diamond embellishments as the skirt of the dress flowed out gracefully.

Ginny circled Hermione "You look amazing, Hermione." She said.

Hermione laughed, "I'm Larissa, Remember."

Ginny shook her head "No, you're Hermione, My amazing friend." She said hugging Hermione tightly.

The two girls were startled by the sound of Mr Lovewell voice.

"Places people, Larissa is on stage in two minutes!" He cried, his deep voice commanding the staffs attention. Hermione and Ginny were still hugging; Ginny had felt how Hermione had tensed up knowing that she was about to be singing in front of the student body of Hogwarts, as well as the faculty.

"I know you'll be brilliant, just focus on me, I'll be there okay." She whispered in her ear, Hermione nodded.

"If you're quite finished, Miss Granger, You need to take you're position on the stage." Lovewell said.

"I'm coming." She said parting from Ginny. "Can you cover for me?" she asked quickly, Ginny nodded. "Be quick, Gin. Blaise will be wondering where you are. Please keep an eye on Draco for me." She said quickly before she exited the backstage area accompanied by Lovewell.

Ginny had quickly disillusioned herself and left through the teacher's entrance, she made it out to the hallway before removing the charm and re-entering, she cast a quick scan over the room. She could see Harry and Luna swaying to the music, laughing at each other happily. She found Ron sulking by the punch bowl, having decided not to find a date, Ginny frowned that wouldn't do, she'd have to find someone for her brother. Her eyes finally rested on the man that had become so important to her, she made her way across to him, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"I was starting to think you had stood me up." He said giving her his best puppy dog impression. Ginny laughed.

"As if I would ever do something like that to you." She said with a soft smile as he kissed her cheek.

Draco was looking frantic around the ballroom "Red, Where's Mione?" he asked sternly.

Ginny panicked slightly, what could she tell him? "She's dealing with a second year Hufflepuff. The girl was crying, something about her date." She said quickly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bloody, Hufflepuffs." He said.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief, he seemed to have bought her lie, it was then that Dumbledore walked onto the stage ceasing the music, a loud groan could be heard from the students. Dumbledore raised his hands, his mere presence commanding attention. With a quick wave of his hands his voice was magnified.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Girls and Boys. I would like to once again thank you all for attending tonight, you all look simply divine. A few weeks ago it was revealed to me that a certain, famous witch had agreed to perform especially at this year's Yule Ball. It is my pleasure to announce that Larissa Grey is indeed at Hogwarts."

Several shrieks of excitement could be heard.

Dumbledore continued "This is her first public performance, and we are especially lucky as we are getting an exclusive performance of her new song. So without further ado here is Miss Larissa Grey."

The elderly wizard stepped from the stage as the lights on the dance floor flickered out, plunging the room into darkness. The lights that surrounded the grand stage lit focusing on the large crimson curtains that were beginning to part, revealing Larissa Grey.

Hermione had been whisked away onto the stage, she noted rather interestingly that all the instruments she played were being played by another witch or wizard, with the exception of the piano. She was giddy knowing that Lovewell has also enlisted a wizard to sing alongside her in one of the songs.

A stool was placed in the centre of the stage, which Lovewell had urged her to sit on, she could hear Dumbledore giving his speech introducing her. She tried her deep breathing to stop the anxiousness rising in her stomach, but she couldn't shift the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

All of a sudden all the stage hands were on the stage picking up their instruments, each of them uttering _'Sonorus'_. The lights plunged off before the spotlights appeared and she knew that there was no going back.

She had the timing and order of the performances memorised, she could do this, she kept telling herself. The curtains finally opened revealing the sea of mesmerised students, the blue of Ginny's eyes could be seen glinting, and it gave Hermione courage. She _could_ do this.

"Thank you for having me here today." She said her voice not as squeaky as it had been earlier in the day. "The song I am about to sing was the first song I ever wrote and released, I wrote it for a dear friend of mine. I hope you enjoy."

The sounds of the guitars cords eased Hermione slightly, if she could just get lost in the music, it would be that hard to do. And then it was her cue and she sang with all her heart, for Ginny, she sang the song for Ginny.

Ginny could see how nervous Hermione was, not that anyone else would know what to look for, hell they didn't even know it was Hermione. Ginny had smiled brightly when Hermione had said that the song was dedicated to a dear friend she knew she was talking to her. And then the music had started and Ginny could see Hermione slowly start to relax as the tenderness of the lyrics and music washed over her body, comforting her.

Ginny could watch Hermione sing for ages, because she wasn't seeing Larissa on the stage, she was seeing Hermione. Her best friend. Ginny smiled through the song, it brought goose bumps to her skin each word sung so beautifully, the harmony and melody between Hermione and her accompaniment had her floating in an air of blissfulness, despite not being with Harry anymore it didn't take away how significant the song was for her. Ginny didn't regret anything with Harry; he was still a big part of her life.

Blaise was pulling her closer, his hand placed on the small of her back. She could see out of the corner of her eye that every now and then he would just look at her, as if he were trying to memorise every detail of her face, she liked it, it made her feel special.

The song was coming to a close when all of a sudden Hermione changed one of the words, Ginny looked around at her peers to find that no one had even acknowledged the impromptu change of lyrics, but for Ginny it was significant. The changed lyrics were especially for her, they were a direct reference to her change, it was a reference to her and Blaise. The original lyrics had been green eyes, but Hermione had changed it to brown, Blaise had brown eyes. Ginny was elated by this and snuggled closer to Blaise, her red flowing locks splayed out on his suit as she rested her head on his chest.

Draco was restless, he wanted Hermione in his arms, twirling her and swaying her along to the delicate voice of Larissa Grey.

Larissa was beautiful, stunning, and usually Draco's attention would have been on the slim witch on the stage, planning his moves to seduce her. How times had changed, now all he wanted was the woman of his dreams against him. To feel her very presence was soothing, and he was ridiculously restless without her, when had it become like this?

Draco gave a quick glance at his best friend and his soul mate, Red. He was happy for them, and at this very moment very jealous of their proximity. Why was Hermione the caring soul she was? Why had she taken pity of the damn Hufflepuff girl, when she should be with him? Draco knew why, if Hermione hadn't have done that, she wouldn't have been the witch he was falling in love with.

Draco was frantically searching around the room, in hopes of spotting Hermione; he just wanted to see her that was all. He hadn't realised that the music had fallen away into the background in his search until Larissa's timid voice was addressing the room.

"Thank you everyone, my final song is my newly written one, which I hope you like. I wrote it at a time of loneliness and sadness. Thought I am quite happy to say that I am no longer lonely or sad. Enjoy"

Draco watched as Larissa moved over towards the regal looking piano, a sudden sense of déjà vu came over him, a feeling like he had been here before, but he shook it off.

The tinkling of the piano's ivory keys began the melody that met Larissa's sombre tones creating a perfect harmony as they grew louder throughout the progression of the song.

His body was suddenly awash with Goosebumps, the song was all too familiar, the sincerity and ache that underlay each of the words ripping his heart.

That song, that feeling, the raw emotions. He had heard it before, seen the emotions that coincided with them he knew it, had seen it first-hand.

Hermione.

Hermione, that day with the Weasel he had seen her pour her heart out over the piano as she expressed every ounce of her being into the song. The song that had affected him so deeply, the vulnerability she portrayed. He looked up at Larissa as she sung; he looked at her through scrunched eyes, in an attempted to focus on her more, could it be? I couldn't actually be? He swore he saw the faintest of hint of golden brown hair.

He looked again, no it was definitely there, Larissa's blonde hair had turned a golden brown, much like Hermione's. In fact the style had changed as well, this wasn't right.

Draco looked over at Blaise and Ginny to see if they had noticed the change as well; he wasn't going mad, was he?

His quick glance found Ginny staring at him, in panic.

"I'll be back in a minute, Blaise." She said softly placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, Blaise smiled at the gesture.

Ginny marched over to Draco pulling his arm in the direction away from Blaise.

"What's going on, Red."

Ginny looked around the room quickly as she cast a silencing spell around them.

"I said what's going on? Where is Hermione?" Draco asked again.

"You see something, don't you?" Ginny asked completely disregarding Draco's questions.

"You see it too?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"What do you see?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked back at Larissa, her characteristics changing every second, as the witch appeared to look more like Hermione in every passing moment.

"I don't know, I was thinking, I recognised the song, I saw Hermione singing once, she was singing that song!" he said. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes she was. So my question to you again, is what do you see?" she asked again earnestly.

Draco looked back at the stage, his eyes falling over his witch, Hermione. There was no Larissa just his beautiful Lioness, singing so beautifully.

"I see, Hermione." He said.

Ginny looked grave for a moment.

"Why do I see Hermione, is she…?" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Draco, Hermione is Larissa Grey, you see Hermione because you know that now. You can see through the glamour just like I can."

Draco thought about it a moment, was it plausible? Why hadn't he made the connection the first time he'd heard Hermione sing? There was something familiar, that he couldn't put his finger on and now he knew why.

The two teens were too deep in discussion to notice that the performance had ended and people had resumed dancing. Blaise stood watching the conversation between the two, when Hermione appeared.

"Where have you been? Draco's been as agitated as I don't know what without you." Hermione smiled, she understood the feeling, she just wanted to embrace him, to feel the calmness wash over her.

"Where is he?" she asked, Blaise pointed in the direction of a dark corner, she could faintly make out the silhouette of two people. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Don't panic, Mione. It's Ginny." Blaise said with a smile, he'd seen the look of concern appear on her face, Hermione felt a wave of relief.

Hermione started in the direction of Draco and Ginny; Ginny had seen her approaching and quickly taken down the silencing spell. She'd left Draco standing in the corner and approached her friend.

"I think you two need to talk."

Draco and Hermione had quickly made there excuses and had left the yule ball, they knew that the festivities would be running way passed dawn and right now there was a need that the two of them talked.

They had walked hand in hand, in silence back to their dorm and Hermione had become more and more anxious with every step, Draco looked troubled, she could feel his anxiety and he was yet to say a word to her which only added to the tension.

When they reached the common room Hermione sat down on her favourite cream chase, and stared expectantly at Draco, she had assumed that he had planned an entire conversation in his head. She'd expected him to just come out with it, to tell her what was wrong. But he didn't instead he followed her over to the chaise and kneeled at her feet; he took both her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his voice soft.

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked she wasn't following what he was on about, what hadn't she told him?

"Come on princess, you can trust me, you can tell me anything." He said.

"I know I can." She replied, she did now that she could trust him. The look of disappointment went straight to her heart.

"Hermione, I will always be here for you. No matter what. But why can't you just tell me, I know what I saw." He sounded sad, confused even.

"Draco, will you please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me. I don't understand what you're talking about." She said stroking his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

He stood up from his kneeling; picking her up in his arms he carried her off in the direction of his room.

"Please, I need to know what's going on." He said placing her softly onto his green satin sheets.

"Please explain it to me, Draco." Her anxiety was rising, making her feel nauseous. Draco turned his back on her, running his fingers through his soft hair.

"I know who you are, Hermione." He said.

Hermione's eyes widened her breath caught in her throat.

"That day in the ROR when you were singing, it triggered such a reaction in me, to see you so vulnerable, your heartache made my own heart ache. And then today, that song you sung weeks ago, was sung by Larissa Grey tonight."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat in panic. "I…I" she tried to get her words out but she couldn't, blind panic taking over, she didn't want him to be mad at her, she didn't want him to leave her, not when she had just found the missing piece of her. She could feel a panic attack coming on.

"Hey, hey, sshhh Baby, calm down." Draco whispered in her ear "It's okay, everything is going to be okay." He said his hands on either side of her cheeks as he placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to hear it from you, to hear you confirm what I'm thinking."

Hermione breathed deeply. "It's me… I'm….L…Larissa" she managed out.

Draco nodded.

"Thank you." He said placing another kiss on her lips; he pulled her in to his chest, her head resting just over his heart, the sound of it beating soothing and calming Hermione. They remained that way for several minutes, just enjoying the proximity.

"How?" she asked when she's finally calmed down, her voice was muffled by Draco's chest. She pulled back to look at him.

Draco smiled "I recognised the song, and then the strangest thing happened. It was like the glamour you had on was wearing off, and Larissa suddenly changed into you. Ginny noticed too, but she already knew didn't she? He asked, Hermione nodded.

"What I don't understand is how did I not make the connection when I first saw you sing?" he asked. Hermione smiled she could answer that question.

"Up until tonight every time you have heard Larissa sing, you heard Larissa, because that was what you expected. When you accidentally stumbled on me singing in the ROR you saw me singing, you saw me, therefore you heard me singing, no one else, because that was what you expected."

"And tonight?" Draco asked following Hermione's explanation.

"Tonight you recognised the song, you recognised how I sung it and began making comparisons between Larissa and Myself, because you remembered me singing the song, you expected me to be singing it, and you broke through the glamour, to see me. If Larissa had been real it wouldn't have happened, but it did because you wanted to see me." Hermione smiled wistfully.

"I did want to see you, when you left, I felt Incomplete and restless, like something was missing and I didn't like it. Then when the song started, I could remember you so vividly and I just needed you. I suppose it makes sense." He smiled.

"So you're not mad with me?" she asked incredulously, Draco laughed.

"Of course not, Princess, How could I be mad? I know there will come times in our future where we won't always agree on things. But no matter how different our views are on things, I will never be mad at you. I simply wish you could have told me, but I know why you couldn't"

Hermione smiled "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked kissing him softly, he deepened the kiss, his tongue glided over her bottom lip seeking entry into her mouth to taste her. She let him kiss away the rejection she had feared and replaced the feeling with happiness and completeness she felt with him. He pulled away from her mouth, placing soft kisses up her jaw and neck. Paying attention to the soft sensitive flesh, Hermione secreted a soft moan at the contact, as he made his way up to her ear. His hot breath was tantalizing.

"The question my little Lioness, is how did I deserve you? Fate has never been a fair maiden in my life and yet with you in my arms I feel that everything was worthwhile."

Hermione threw her hands around Draco's neck pulling him onto the bed with her, their lips never once breaking their connection. She could feel his body weight pressing down on her, the proximity adding to the arousal she felt. She knew that her dress was becoming bunched up around her waist as they inched backwards toward the pillows. Draco's knee was placed between her legs causing friction against the lace of her knickers, the movement stimulating the desire in her core.

Draco's hands were everywhere he couldn't get enough of her, he needed to touch her, to map out her body, to memorise every curve and crevice of her body. He wanted to know every touch that made her whimper, every caress that elicited a moan all adding up to the moment when he could make her his. She was his, no one else's. His perfect witch.

Hermione's hands had made quick work of removing the jacket to Draco's tuxedo, her hands started at his shoulders moving down his arms as she guided his arms free of it. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh, she knew she wasn't ready for anything that intimate yet, but she could do something similar to the previous night, she knew she wanted to.

Suddenly she was pulled from lying on the bed, to standing in front of Draco as he circled her; there was something rather predatory about him, the look in his eye confirming his intentions. He kissed her exposed back, starting at the exposed nape of her neck.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

His hands worked the zip fastening at the side and Hermione made no attempt to stop him, she could feel the silk being pulled from her skin and over her raised arms, exposing her in nothing but the sexy underwear Ginny had replaced all her undergarments with.

Draco growled at the view, Hermione wore a strapless black lace bra with matching thong; however what got him was the suspenders and stockings she wore. The darkness of the material against her skin and her current make up had Hermione looking like a professional seductress.

Draco's cock twitched in anticipation, he knew he couldn't claim her now, but he would, when she was ready to let him. But now he was just happy to look at the wonder that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione was unbuttoning his shirt exposing his chiselled body and strong arms; she placed the softest of kisses on his pecks, her breath tickling. Draco shook his hands free from his shirt; he didn't want to be contained in his clothes anymore. Hermione watched on in awe as Draco undid his trousers revealing a pair of black silk boxers, his hard member more prominent because of the tight material. Hermione's eyes rested on the bulge as she blushed prettily

"Did I do that?" she asked.

Draco laughed looking down at himself

"There is a lot to be said about a woman who doesn't know the affect she has on a man. You my beloved are insatiable, so desirable and alluring and yet you know not of what you do."

He kissed her softly before standing back, Hermione looked at Draco in his glory, she could see the scattering of fair hair that started at his navel and went south into the silk boxers.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Hermione. We'll go at your speed, do what you want to do." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes they were so full of love and joy.

"I'm not ready for that, yet." She whispered, almost afraid to say the words.

"Only when you're ready." He said kissing her, her hands trailed down his chest, her nails causing tiny scratches to mar his skin slightly, the sensation made Draco hiss in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione. Let me make you happy."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I want to touch you, can I?" she asked innocently, Draco nodded. Her hands roamed his body in exploration, she suddenly felt the courage to do something she wouldn't have ever considered, but in this moment it was too delicious not to. Her hand continued to travel south brushing against his toned body until she could feel the silk of his boxers under her prying finger tips.

Her hand brushed against his hard member, as Draco's body tensed from the unexpected but welcome contact. She moved her hand over his hardness until Draco found it too unbearable, her gentle ministrations were eating away at him and he groaned. Suddenly Hermione was pushing him towards the bed, he landed on the softness of his mattress. He moved backwards until his back rested against his headboard. He watched tentatively as she climbed on to him, her thighs either side of him, until her core got the friction it desired.

Draco moaned into her passionate kiss, his hands reaching to her hips to grind her hot core against him.

"Merlin, Draco." She gasped out. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting on her flesh as she moved against his length; her movements became more erratic as they continued their exploration of each other, becoming more acquainted with the others body.

Hermione's patience finally snapped, gone were the careful ministration and caresses, she was fuelled by the desire to seek her release and bring Draco his own. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, she could feel her own wetness, her arousal peaking at the contact as she thrust against him. She felt the familiar sense of tightening in her loins each time winding tighter and tighter until finally it snapped and she was biting. She was biting into Draco's shoulder to stifle the cry of her orgasm. Her bite had brought Draco into his own climatic bliss, his vision blurred by the intensity. His breathing was erratic and drawn out as he attempted to calm himself, but to no avail.

Draco looked up at the witch who was kissing his bite mark, softly. He could have sworn it sounded as if she were purring. He moved a loose curl from her face.

"I'm sorry I bit you." came the meek voice.

Draco laughed "Angel, you can bite me anytime, if that's the result it gets." He said triggering a blush from Hermione.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked hope lacing his tone.

"I'd love to." She said with a contented sigh.

They each flicked their wands cleaning and dressing themselves before they settled down curled up together, falling into a sated, contented sleep.

**A/N : So… You guys are absolutely amazing, I got so many reviews from the last chapter.**

**Well.. Draco now knows Hermione's secret, what did you think guys? What about Ginny and Blaise aren't they so bloody cute!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Draco was awoken from his contented sleep by a concentrated beam of light shining into his sleep filled eyes. He looked around groggily, squinting as his sight was assaulted by the early morning sun, as it shone through his undrawn curtains. The birds could be heard singing and chirping a cheerful song, which led Draco to stare out of the window, his eyes adjusting to the light. From his position on the bed he could see the sky, the bright blue canopy, a background for the scarce white clouds as they floated by. He waved his hand lazily at his wand as it began to project the time, revealing that it had barely turned 6.

A small content sigh from the brunette witch whose body was intertwined with his own, distracted him, it brought a gratified smile to his face. He gently moved on to his side, his head resting on his hand, his position obscuring the sun in favour of admiring the one girl he harboured so much love for. His passion for the tiny witch ran deeper than his own blood; this thought should have worried him, yet it didn't. Malfoy's didn't love, that was common knowledge, his own parents never married for love, it was only after years of coexisting that they developed a mutual affection for one another, but Draco couldn't find it in himself to reject the feeling, he knew that he was helplessly and irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger. His father would turn in his grave if he knew that his only son and heir would lay down his life for a mudblood. But truth be told he didn't care, despite being in a territory he was so unfamiliar with. Draco knew he was well out of his depth.

Shaking his head to dismiss his negative musings he looked over her petite yet curvy frame. He began lusting over how deliciously inviting she looked wrapped up in his Slytherin green silk sheets. Her golden brown curls were splayed out on the pillow, creating a halo around his innocent, angelic Lioness. Draco chuckled out loud at this thought. The very same lioness that had been so uninhibited the prior night, her behaviour had yielded to her own animalistic desires and needs.

Draco smiled, knowing that he would be the only person to see her amidst the throes of passion. Observing Hermione's sleeping form; Draco thanked every Deity for her, and the fact that somehow despite their shared history she reciprocated some feelings. What she felt for him he was unsure, but when she had told him, that she had chosen him, he'd been speechless. He was sure that he was trapped in some twisted dream that was teasing him with the one thing he wanted most…Hermione's love.

Draco began relaxed ministrations, trailing his fingers over Hermione's peaceful face. He started at her smooth forehead, tracing invisible symbols; he descended down her face following the bridge of her button nose. His fingers brushed against her cheek acquainting them with the sensation of her soft, luxurious and supple skin under his own. He traced the outline of her amber eyes, the brown of her eyelashes fanning out, beautifully enhancing their almond shape. Her eyes fluttered delicately under his touch.

His eyes darted to her soft pink lips, watching as she licked her lips, the light gloss of her saliva inviting him to place an array of kisses on her cupid bow lips. He attempted to withhold the desire to kiss her, enough to familiarise himself with them. He noticed that her bottom lip was much fuller than her top, he pondered if it was from all the years of abuse it had endured when Hermione worried it with her teeth. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive flesh; before he leant down to steal a kiss from his very own sleeping beauty. The novelty didn't elude Draco when Hermione awoke from her slumber, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Morning, Princess." Draco whispered to his rousing lioness.

"Mmm… Morning." She said returning the kiss Draco had awoken her with.

"How did you sleep?" He asked brushing a curl from her face, as he began to wind it around his finger.

Hermione reached out to stroke Draco's face.

"I slept well. It was different having you beside me, but in a good way. You know?"

Draco smiled and nodded, he did know. Last night was the first night he hadn't awoken in the middle of the night covered in sweat, panting in sheer panic as he fought with his sheets. Ever since he'd joined the Dark Lord's ranks, a position that had been hard-pressed on him from a young age, he'd suffered severely distressing nightmares. Reliving the horrors he'd had the displeasure of witnessing. Last night had been the first night in the last two years where he had not only slept through the entire night, but that he hadn't encountered a nightmare. He'd dreamt of his future, a future that he wanted and a future that was now a possibility to have, all thanks to the witch beside him.

"A Knut for your thoughts, my snake?" Hermione asked tentatively. Draco smiled at the endearment, he decided that it was now or never to put a name to what they were.

"Princess, what does all this mean now? What are we?" he asked indicating at the two of them with a hand gesture. Hermione thought for a while. She wasn't sure what they were, was Draco her Boyfriend? She didn't know, she'd never had a boyfriend before, he would be her first, in more ways than one she imagined. Hermione knew how she felt towards Draco, but putting those emotions into words would be hard, she didn't want to seem too overly keen, was it possibly to fall in love with someone after only a few weeks of dating, she wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure, what do you think we are?" she asked, trailing her fingers over his exposed toned stomach, her fingers toyed aimlessly with the trail of soft blonde hair below his navel.

"I know what I want you to be." He said lifting Hermione's eyes to his own, he saw a flicker of something, but he wasn't quick enough to catch it.

"What's that?" she asked worrying her bottom lip, Draco ran his thumb over her lip, relinquishing it from her teasing, and his own, for some reason that simply action sent a pang of need to his groin.

Draco inhaled deeply, what he was about to say took a lot of courage. Was it too early for a shot of firewhiskey? He was sure he'd need the Dutch courage.

"Right now…I'd like to call you my girlfriend." Hermione smiled up at him, her amber eyes twinkling at the revelation. "But…" Hermione visibly stiffened at this, if she had learnt anything in her life it was that buts usually lead to disappointment, she suddenly felt the euphoria begin to be replaced with anxiety.

"I believe that Dumbledore will request a meeting with the two of us to reveal the rest of fates plan. That said what I am about to say is my own, it's the thing I want so strongly. What I want you to be, whether it now or later is well…" he took another deep breath, he picked up Hermione's hand, running his free one through his bed ruffled hair.

His mouth had all of a sudden become unbearably dry, which made it hard to form words. "…I…I want you to become my wife." He said nervously.

Hermione inhaled sharply, the gasp was easily heard in the quiet of Draco's room. Had she just heard him right? Did he just say he wanted her to be his wife? If this was indeed what he had just said, then why did the notion not scare her?

Draco shuffled slightly amongst the ruffled sheets.

"Hermione, My Lioness. You're everything I could hope for and more. I already know you are the one for me, regardless of us being soul mates. My heart belongs to you, and only you. Nothing would please me more than being able to take your hand in holy matrimony and make you Mrs Draco Malfoy. I want to make you the happiest witch alive, comfort you when you're sad and above all, Hermione. If you'll let me, I want to love you until the day I die."

Hermione smiled brightly, before she leant forward and pressed her lips gently to his, she pulled back slowly, relishing the sight that was her boyfriend. His eyes were closed, his beautiful lips slightly parted from their kiss. He looked in Hermione's opinion, Perfect.

"I don't know what the future holds, Draco. Nor do you. But what I do know is that as long as I spend my life, starting now, with you beside me, I will be the happiest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts."

Draco opened his eyes "so what about marriage?" he asked picking up her other slender hand, holding them both in his own.

"I should be panicking at the idea." She confessed. "I should be saying that it's too soon, that we're too young. But, I can't, it just sounds and feels right." Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue battling with her own fighting for dominance, Hermione soon submitted. Her body was pulled flush against Draco's; her breasts were pressed against Draco's chest. The two soon parted with breathless panting. His breath was tickling the fine strands of hair on her neck.

"Hermione Granger, Princess. I don't know how you did it, but you've stolen my heart and made me feel something a Malfoy has never felt….Love. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back to look Draco in his silvery blue eyes. The emotions that played out in his eyes took her breath away: Love, adoration, respect and above all…Hope.

Hermione knew his reason for hope; it was as if she were Juliet and he Romeo, they were two star crossed lovers caught amidst a war of the light and dark. She wondered how it came to be that two people, who predominantly loathed each other for most of their childhoods, came to fall in love. Hermione tried to forget the impending threat that hung above their heads, more so now. If the news of their new found romance fell into the hands of the wrong person, the consequences could be fatal.

Hermione shook her head from her musings, she didn't want to think about that, she just wanted to live in the here and now, with the man she loved…the man she loved. She loved him!

She looked Draco deep in his eyes, he looked apprehensive.

"I love you too, Draco." She said a small tear escaping her amber eyes.

"Hey, Mi. Why are you crying?" he asked suddenly concern, she'd said she loved him too, why was she crying about that?

Hermione sniffled, as Draco soothed the fallen tear away from her cheek. Hermione laughed.

"I just realised that I love you. I really love you. Oh Draco. I thought I loved Ron, Once upon a time. But being here with you, I know now. That wasn't love, this is love. You love me and I love you, it's just indescribable."

Draco laughed softly at his girlfriend's ramblings; he was secretly elated to hear her admit that she knew that she had never really loved the Weasel.

"You… you called me, Mi?" she asked confused.

"I know." Draco said pulling her into a lying position, her head resting on his chest as if it were a pillow, his fingers trailing down her arms.

"Why?" she asked cocking her head to look up at him.

"Well it's short for your name. Your friends call you Mione; I didn't want to call you that. I wanted a name that only I could call you, and well it kind of has a second meaning. I mean well, you're my girlfriend, my heart and soul, my reason for living. So it seemed fitting to call you Mi."

Hermione pondered over his words, they fell into a comfortable silence as she did, Draco's eyes were resting shut as his hand made its way through her curly tresses.

"I like it." She said finally.

Draco smiled. The two inched closer until they fell back into a restful slumber.

The couple awoke to the beeping of Hermione's alarm; both were smiling brightly at their counterpart. Draco nuzzled closer into Hermione's neck inhaling her scent deeply, she smelt like freshly baked cookies, it was sweet and comforting, he'd never noticed that before. Hermione began unwrapping herself from his body and climbing out of Draco's large four poster bed, in an attempt to get ready to go down for breakfast. She looked back at Draco to find him pouting, which only caused her to laugh.

"Why are you pouting, Draco?" she asked brushing his fringe away from his eyes.

Draco pouted even more so, it looked comical to Hermione which only caused her to laugh even more. Before she knew it he had grabbed her by the waist and was pulling her back into the bed, her body pinned into the soft mattress, the weight of Draco's body preventing her from moving.

"Does my pouting amuse you, Lioness?" he said nipping at her neck, the nipping elicited a soft mewling from Hermione.

"Yes, it does my dear snake. Might I ask your reason for pouting?" she replied.

Draco narrowed the gap between their bodies; he could already feel all the blood in his body rush to his anticipated member.

"I merely mourned the loss of heat from the ravishing witch with whom is now under me." She giggled.

"I do apologise, however we'll be late for breakfast." Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"If I let you leave the bed that is." He said with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head "we do have to make an appearance at breakfast." She said earnestly. Draco kissed his way down her collarbone sucking on sensitive parts of her flesh, worrying it with his teeth, marking her as his.

"And what if my breakfast is already here?" He said trailing a digit over the gusset of her boy shorts, the part he knew would be hiding his hidden treasure. Hermione moaned at the contact, how was it that he had managed to turn her on, how had he managed to make her crave his touch? Her moan had only encouraged him as he trailed his digit repeatedly over the material, a small damp spot beginning to form.

Hermione knew she was getting wet, she could feel it, it didn't help knowing how aroused Draco was, she could feel his length pulsating against her thigh, it was so deliciously close to her core, it would be easy for him to just take her now. Merlin she was wet enough for him. Hermione leant forward her lips touching Draco's as they began to kiss deeply and passionately, her body pulled him forwards as she leant backwards into the awaiting pillows. Draco was nestled in between her thighs; his hard length was pressed directly at her entrance, the flimsy material of their pyjamas preventing him from thrusting into her. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around Draco's waist which in turn only aligned them even more so. The direct contact made them both moan in ecstasy.

"Merlin, Mi. You're so beautiful." He hissed in her ear, as he nibbled on the outer shell.

His hands roamed her body, fondling her breasts, tweaking the hardening nipples, the action causing Hermione to gasp and arch her back, forcing her perky breasts into his hands. His hands continued lower, back to the secret place her boy shorts covered; Draco stretched the gusset exposing the lips of her perfectly pink pussy.

"Do you trust me?" Draco whispered in her ear before moving lower and nibbling on her pulse point, Hermione was visibly shaking from all the pent up sexual frustration.

"Y…yes" she said pulling his lips to hers. Draco deepened the kiss his hands working their way back to the flimsy material between her legs; stretching the fabric once again he trailed his finger through her glistening folds. Hermione broke the kiss with an incoherent plea, he knew what she wanted, what she needed. Draco moved his fingers up to the tiny bundle of nerves that he knew would bring his Lioness her release, the release he was desperate to give her. His fingers expertly circled next to her clit, stimulating it agonizingly slow. Hermione was mumbling incoherently, he knew she was close she was grasping onto the sheet for dear life, her hips pushing up, urging him to move faster.

She moved her hands onto his body pulling him closer, He could feel her nails begin to slowly penetrate his skin, and he knew there was a chance that she would draw blood, the pain however only seemed to heighten his own arousal. Her writhing beneath him was giving him the friction that he craved which brought his impending release closer. Draco continued to flick Hermione's nub, he watched as her body shook violently as she tried to stop herself from thrashing out, a soft sheen of sweat had formed on her body. Knowing that he had prolonged her release long enough he gave a gently squeeze to her sensitive nub, that he knew would cause her to fall into oblivion.

The sound of his name followed by '_oh god oh god_' had Draco holding on to his own release, he knew it was tightening and eating away in his groin begging for its relief. During her orgasm Hermione had writhed uncontrollably as the waves of intense desire washed through her body her thigh had moved directly under Draco's throbbing length, until he could no longer hold off. His seed spilled out swiftly, coating himself in his own essence, his body shaking violently along with Hermione's as his orgasm overtook his body.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, both of their breathing was haggard and erratic, in an attempt to recollect themselves. Draco removed his body from Hermione's, subsiding beside her, he quickly gathered her in his arms, placing loving kisses on her forehead. "Merlin, Mi, you're a vixen. You have such a control over me and you don't even know it." He said.

Hermione smiled lazily, their tryst obviously tiring her out. "You were…wow." She said still having the inability to form a coherent sentence. Draco was content holding Hermione against him, he could feel her breathing began to mellow out, he stared down at her, watching as her closed eyes fluttered slightly, Draco breath a satisfied sigh.

Their afterglow of euphoria was short lived however when a tall Italian boy walked through his bedroom door his face turned away as he chatted away to the red headed girl in the corridor behind him.

"Good Morning, Ginny you're looking as beautiful as ever." Blaise said leaning forward placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny blushed, "Morning, Blaise." She replied. Ginny was on her way to help Hermione get ready as she usually did on a morning when she had inadvertently bumped into Blaise on the way to the head dorm.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asked, walking with Ginny.

"To see, Mione. It's a routine we have, but I'm already running late, she'll kill me, she hates being late to anything." She said smiling fondly at Blaise. Blaise nodded.

"I'm heading in that direction, I was considering seeing Drake, mind if I accompany you?" he asked, Ginny was shocked that he had asked to walk with her; any other guy would have just followed.

"Sure" she replied brightly.

The two walked toward the head dorms deep in discussion about the previous night's events, the two of them had enjoyed their night, finding entertainment in making others happy. They both knew that their actions from the night before would be causing quite a stir in the great hall this morning. Climbing through the portrait they made their way up the stairs to the narrow hallway that contained the two doors that led to both of their respective friends bedrooms.

"Would it be okay if I could walk you to the hall for breakfast, Ginny?" Blaise asked turning to face her.

Ginny smiled "that would be lovely, meet me in the common room okay?" she replied, Blaise gave her a bright smile before turning the door handle of Draco's door, he began walking through the door, his attention still on Ginny. "I'll see you soon, Carissimi." He said before turning to face the view before him.

Blaise's brown eyes enlarged with shock, a smirk forming on his lips. Draco's piercing silvery blue eyes meeting his. Despite the frustration and agitation on Draco's face and the embarrassment and shock on Hermione's, Blaise could say with conviction that he had never seen either of them look happier.

"Morning Drake, Mione." He said inclining his head at the couple, his smirk still in place.

It was at this time that Ginny retreated from Hermione's room, unaware of the situation in the opposing bedroom.

"Hey, Blaise. Have you seen M…?" Ginny was unable to finish her sentence having turned and seen the view before her. Ginny's azure eyes twinkled brightly.

"I believe we have some talking to do, Mione." Ginny enthused. Hermione groaned and pulled a pillow over her head which caused Draco to laugh.

"Mi, we're going to be late for breakfast, go with Red and get ready. I'll see you soon, okay?" he said prying the pillow from Hermione's vice like grip. Slipping from the bed for the second time, she waved her hand transfiguring a dressing gown from her dress. The last thing she wanted was for Blaise to see her in her rather trivial pyjamas. Blaise simply raised an eyebrow as she began retreating from the bed, only to be caught by the wrist by Draco who initiated a parting kiss. Hermione literally ran from the room after that, Ginny exited rolling her eyes, laughing softly to herself.

Hermione was definitely still innocent, despite whatever had occurred in Draco's room, Ginny knew she'd get the details, and she was looking forward to finding out every single one.

**A/N: So I just wanted to deepen the connection between Hermione and Draco with this chapter. The next chapter is going to be fun, I have a few pairings coming up, and we'll see the result of Ginny and Blaise's 'entertainment'**

**Carissimi: means dearest one**

**Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione moved swiftly from Draco's room into her own, where she knew Ginny would be grilling her about the prior night's events; she knew that she would want every minute and gory detail. In some sense Hermione didn't mind that she had someone to share it all with, but she still wanted to keep some things between her and Draco.

Hermione removed her silk dressing gown, and returned it back into the stunning silk red dress she had worn to the ball. With a flick of her wrist the dress vanished, having sent it down to be cleaned by the elves. She was in good favour with them, so they were always on hand. Hermione began traipsing to her gleaming white and gold bathroom; she waved her hand again and watched as jets of steaming hot water poured out of the head of the shower. Ridding herself of the skimpy pyjamas, she stepped into the cubicle and felt the water massage her aching skin. She sighed contently, a lazy smile on her lips.

A gentle knock at the door announced Ginny's entrance.

"Don't think you can get away from telling me what happened that easily, Mione." Ginny said with a Draco worthy smirk.

Hermione sighed again, "I wasn't getting away, I was simply having a shower." She said as she massaged her scalp with the cherry blossom scented shampoo. She proceeded to tilt her head back under the stream of water letting the shampoo wash away; she quickly applied some conditioner and repeated the action. She washed herself quickly, aware that Ginny was waiting rather impatiently sat on her small bathroom stool; she walked out of the cubicle snatching the awaiting fluffy towel that hung from Ginny's hand. Ginny had a large smirk on her face as she stifled a laugh.

Hermione made her way over to her basin and brushed her teeth in the mirror absentmindedly, all whilst Ginny gave her a pointed stare. Rinsing her mouth free from the remnants of her mint toothpaste, Hermione turned to face her best friend.

"Spill!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione laughed, "There's nothing to tell, Ginny." She said casting a quick drying charm on herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Mione. Even if I couldn't read you like a book, and therefore know when you lie, the love bites across your neck and shoulders would give you away." She said laughing.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Love Bites!" she screamed, turning back to look into the softly lit mirror, studying her form. Ginny was right, all across her neck and arms were angry purple bruises, and a faint outline of teeth marks. He'd actually managed to mar her bronzed skin. Ginny smirked again.

"I believe you got quite a few bites in yourself from the look of Draco. Hell the scratch marks down his back and arms don't do much to support your claim that nothing happened. So come on spill." She said laughing at her friends blush, Ginny always knew that Hermione would have a wild side to her and apparently Malfoy was a match for her in more ways than one, he was definitely able to keep her on her toes in the bedroom, from the looks of it, Ginny thought.

Hermione studied Ginny's form for a while, noticing for the first time that she had put an extra effort into her appearance today. Her long red hair was secured into a sideways pony tail, her long fringe had been braided leading into it, a thin yellow ribbon wrapped around which was fortified with a small bow. She wore a bright yellow dress it was the perfect complement to the sunny day outside. It was simple with eyelet detailing yet it had a flattering cut that enhanced the curve of her slender body. A modest periwinkle blue cardigan covered her shoulders; it was a beautiful contrast to the yellow of the dress all the while letting the texture shine. She'd paired it with a pair of white Satin ballet flats, a pearl bracelet and white cat-eye sunglasses giving her outfit the perfect dose of retro glamour, she looked incredibly summery which matched her temperament.

"Is this for Blaise?" Hermione asked, she watched as a soft blush crept onto her friends cheeks.

"Don't change the subject, Mione." She said hesitantly.

"We haven't done it yet." Hermione said finally, "Just fooling around really." She didn't quite know what to say, what were they actually doing?

"Fooling around how?" Ginny asked, amused at her friends obvious discomfort, she was still innocent Hermione.

"Well like, we erm… do it but like, we still have our clothes on, do you know what I mean?" she asked becoming incredibly flustered. Ginny took pity on her. "Dry humping." She said simply. Hermione looked shocked, "Dry Humping?" Ginny laughed, "Yeah, that's what you're doing." Hermione nodded.

"So…How was it?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, okay so Hermione hadn't actually slept with Draco yet, but the man was a sex god, she wanted to know if he had lived up to his reputation. Hermione turned scarlet.

"It was like my body was on fire, Ginny. I wasn't in control, I couldn't talk, couldn't think he was just…wow." She said her words incoherent just remembering the sensation of his fingers stroking through her folds, how it felt when he stimulated her sensitive nub. Ginny smiled to herself as she watched lust haze her friend's vision, she knew that she had inadvertently triggered Hermione's memories.

"I'm glad he lives up to his sex god title." Ginny said with a smile, pulling Hermione from her memories. "Gin, he said something to me this morning. He told me that he wanted me to be his wife. And I know that I should be worried, frightened even and yet I don't, it just feels right. Does that sound mad?" Hermione asked earnestly. Ginny shook her head. "Are you in a relationship?" Ginny asked, she smiled brightly when Hermione nodded her head. "He asked me this morning." Hermione said softly, making her way to her room.

"So let me get this straight, Draco actually asked you to be his girlfriend, and then told you that someday he wanted to make you his wife. Hermione Granger do you realise that you have tamed the most ludicrous womaniser Hogwarts has ever seen!" Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug, Hermione laughed. "So you don't think I'm mad for wanting it?" she said softly. Ginny pulled away to look her friend in her amber eyes, her tone was quiet and honest. "No. I don't think you're mad, you're his girlfriend it's only natural to want it. What's mad is that I only found out that Blaise was my soul mate last night, and I know that if he asked me to marry him, I'd elope to Gretna Green with him quicker than you could blink. That, Mione, is not just mad, it's bloody insane." She said with a smile. Hermione laughed at the way Ginny threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Right enough chit chat, for now. We need to get you ready for breakfast, I believe there will be quite a stir today." She said the ends of her mouth curling up into a secret smile; Hermione looked at her questioningly; before Ginny pulled her to her walk in closet.

With a quick use of spell work, Hermione was stood in her usual position in front of her full length mirror studying her form. Ginny had styled her hair into a waterfall braid, her curls falling loosely giving it a beach look, the addition of delicate white flowers gave it a romantic feel. Hermione loved it. Her outfit that Ginny had chosen for her caused her to giggle. Draco always referred to her as his Lioness, and now looking in the mirror, she could kind of see why, regardless of her being a Gryffindor. Her outfit made her look like a sexy lioness. Ginny had selected a beige tight fitting shirt dress; the narrow brown belt clinched it in at her waist, enhancing her curves. She wore an ivory long sleeved cardigan which was much like Ginny's blue one. Ginny had teamed it with a pair of cream coloured high heel platforms, some dainty gold hoops and a gold necklace with the charm of a Lion tooth. Despite the bold necklace, Hermione couldn't help but think she look quite elegant, though she was less than pleased for having to wear heels so early in the morning. Nevertheless, Hermione relished in the fact that she didn't have to wear her uniform, how she loved the weekend. Applying a dash of clear gloss to her lips she looked at Ginny who was brandishing her wand at her, she'd have drawn her own if it weren't for the smirk on her friends face.

"You'd look perfect, Mione. If it weren't for Draco's love bites all over you." She said flicking her wand. Hermione looked in the mirror to find that she could no longer see the marks.

"What?...How?" she said checking her neck and shoulders.

"I've healed them, Draco probably knows how, but he probably took some twisted pride knowing he'd marked you as his. As for how, seriously Mione, Ron would have killed Harry if he'd have seen some of the marks he'd given me." Ginny winked at Hermione before she laughed.

"Come on, we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you think?" she said tugging on Hermione's hand. The girls walked hand in hand down the stairs together, the two gasps from the two boys at the bottom made them both laugh.

Despite Blaise having already seen Ginny that morning, he still told her how beautiful she looked; he'd swept her into his arms as soon as she'd stepped of the final step. He had buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Draco took it one step further "Well hello, Mi. You really are a lioness." He crooned in his silky voice; it sent a shiver down her spine. He'd then proceeded to pick her up in his arms before his lips attached to hers kissing her deeply and softly, the passion she could feel had her head lulling against his shoulder.

The sound of a throat clearing and a small giggle, stopped Draco from running back up the stairs with her in his arms and divesting her of all her clothing, instead he reluctantly released her lips from his own, her lips slightly puffy from the kiss.

"Let's go then shall we?" Blaise asked, he shot a mischievous look at Ginny who smirked in acknowledgement. "I'd hate for us to miss the stir." He said taking Ginny's hand before leading them out of the portrait in the direction of the great hall.

The walk to the great hall passed quickly as each of the two couples joked and conversed between each other. As the group neared the great hall they could hear the loud chatter that resided behind the large doors, the murmurs caused Draco and Hermione to look over at a suspicious looking Blaise and Ginny. The hall hadn't had this much chatter coming from it since they had done the stunt in front of the entire student body that essentially ended up with a very red faced Weasley. Draco felt apprehensive; he could feel Hermione's body go rigid as the same emotion coursed through her veins.

Stopping outside the doors they took a deep breath as Ginny and Blaise urged them to enter first. Draco pushed the door open for his girlfriend as he followed behind her, the large wooden doors hinges creaking as he did so. Walking in the hall hand in hand they stopped abruptly at the view before them, Ginny and Blaise could be heard giggling behind them.

There seemed to have been a game of musical chairs of some sort as Hermione noticed that she and Ginny's seats seemed to have been filled at the Gryffindor table. Hermione first noticed the presence of Luna, who was sat engrossed in conversation with Harry, she would occasionally sip her tea from the china cup she held in her hands. Hermione smiled at how happy Harry looked, she knew that he and Ginny had, had a rocky last few months to their relationship, which had taken its toll on them both, it was refreshing to see him smiling again. Harry noticed Hermione staring in his direction, his eyes met hers as he smiled and waved slightly, which Hermione returned with the hand that wasn't linked with Draco's.

The second person that had acquired a seat at the Gryffindor table caused Hermione to inhale deeply, she was sure she was seeing things, if it weren't for Draco voicing his opinion.

"What in Merlin's name is Pansy doing sat at the Gryffindor table? And why is she flirting with Weasel!" Draco exclaimed.

The outburst caused those closest to the group to look in their direction briefly, before they resumed their idol gossiping. Hermione watched on as a flustered Ron attempted to engage in a conversation with the dark haired Slytherin Girl. Every once in a while she would flick her hair and the rest her petite hand on his arm. Hermione laughed out loud when Ron accidentally knocked his pumpkin juice over the table, she was impressed however that Pansy simply flicked her wand unfazed by the incident, she quickly cleared up the spilled juice before resuming their conversation. Hermione wondered how many times she had done that simply bit of magic in that very sitting.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Draco said getting frustrated at being ignored.

"Come, let's sit and all will be revealed." Blaise said cryptically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Blaise if you haven't noticed Ginny and I have nowhere to sit." She said.

Draco laughed "You sit with me, Princess. There's no way in hell I'm going to leave you alone looking as gorgeous as you do. And I'll hex any guy who is stupid enough to try and make a pass at you." He said with conviction. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's possessiveness.

"Like I'd care for anyone's advances but your own, Mr Malfoy." She retorted winking at him.

The four students made their way over to the Slytherin table, Hermione was apprehensive of the reaction she and Ginny would get. Even if they were fighting for the light, these people had actively made her life a hell, relentlessly bullying her for being of Muggle heritage. She was surprised however as she sat down at the warm welcome and compliments about her outfit from the Slytherin girls. She and Ginny giggled to themselves when a round of cat calls and wolf whistling was heard from the Slytherin boys. They were stopped abruptly by the two Slytherin Princes who warn them of their claim on the girls. Hermione could have gone off on a rant about not being a possession that he could stake a claim on, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The boys had instantly got the message that they didn't have a chance with the two Gryffindors but it didn't stop some of them trying their hand at wooing them, this caused Ginny and Hermione to laugh. The pick-up lines the Slytherins used were dreadful.

"Hey Granger…" Nott called, Hermione looked over at the brown haired boy "Do you know Karate? …Because your body is kicking!" Hermione rolled her eyes, she heard Draco growling beside her. "Hey it's okay, don't worry." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, Mi." he said in a hushed whisper. Hermione nodded and turned back to her polite conversation with Daphne Greengrass.

This time it was Vaisley who demanded attention, "Yo, Weasley, Did it hurt?" he shouted across the table, Ginny looked confused. "Did what hurt?" she asked, unsure of whether or not to respond to the blonde. "When you fell from heaven." He said smirking at the other boys, they all laughed. Ginny huffed in annoyance at their immaturity. Blaise stared the two boys down along with Draco which placated them.

"Right so is one of you going to explain why I'm currently watching Pansy and Weasley drool over each other? It's put me off my breakfast." Draco said pulling Hermione into his lap, her hands resting around his neck, her head on his shoulder as she looked back at Ginny and Blaise.

Ginny sighed deeply as she looked at Blaise, Hermione could see how happy Ginny was, and even when she sighed she sounded content. "Well…" she began. "Last night, during the opening dance, I noticed Ron was sulking around the punch bowl. We all know that he didn't take the news well about Mione not choosing him. Well he outwardly refused to find a date for the ball, so he went alone. He spent the entire night staring at you two. A look of longing for you Mione and a look of hate for Draco." She said. Hermione felt guilty, she was aware that Ron had chosen to fly solo, it was a shame because despite her trying to persuade him otherwise, she knew that he would just mope around and feel sorry for himself.

"So I decided that I would try to find someone for him. I didn't plan on making it happen last night but, it just kind of happened that way when I told Blaise. Actually it was Blaise who helped me to arrange it, his gift is amazing." She said placing a tentative kiss on Blaise's cheek. Blaise visibly lit up at the public display of affection.

"Tell us everything." Draco said to Blaise.

**The Previous Night**.

Ginny and Blaise watched as Draco led Hermione out of the large doors, Ginny felt anxious for her friend, she knew that the revelation of her alter ego would be a hard one, but nevertheless it was important that she told him, Ginny had told Hermione that much. When the doors to the hall closed behind her friend she distinctly became aware of the warm arm that belonged to the handsome Italian, it was placed on the small of her back. His fingers would travel up and down her spine every once in a while, sending electricity throughout her body. Ginny tried to look anywhere but at Blaise, she knew that he knew what affect it was having on her but it didn't stop her from wanting to keep how much it was turning her on to herself.

Looking around the winter wonderland that was the great hall she observed all the couples dancing, she could see Luna and Harry swaying awkwardly to the music, she stifled her laugh at the deep lines of concentration on Harry's face, he'd never been a skilled dancer. As her eyes continued to roam the hall she frowned, when her eyes landed on a very lonesome Ron, he looked depressed and Ginny felt bad that she was in some sense rubbing her happiness in his face. He'd not only lost his girlfriend, who was currently giving him evils, but he'd also lost the woman he claimed he loved, it had hit him hard, but he was being too damn stubborn to move on and find someone for himself.

Blaise looked down at the stunningly beautiful witch whose slender body was pressed into his; she had a frown on her face which intern made him frown. He didn't want her to be unhappy; he thought that she was enjoying his teasing ministrations; well her body was at least telling him that she was, but looking at her, he was now second guessing his instincts. This was a new feeling for Blaise, she was the only female that had made him second guess his actions; he really didn't want to screw this up. He hadn't even second guessed things when he was dating Hermione. Ginny's frown became more pronounced, his fingers instantly went to her chin, pulling her face to face him, he tilted it up until her azure blue eyes locked with his liquid chocolate ones.

The look of concern on Blaise's face made Ginny swoon, add his sinfully dark eyes to the mix and Ginny wasn't sure how her legs were still keeping her up. "Tesoro, what is the matter? You seem unhappy. Tell me what is worrying you." He said concern lacing his tone; as his hand stroked her back softly in an attempt to sooth her. Ginny gave a weak smile, her eyes darting back to her brother. Blaise seemed to pick up on her train of thought having followed her gaze. "He's unhappy, isn't he?" Blaise asked pulling Ginny closer, she nodded.

"It doesn't feel right Blaise." She said, Blaise looked panicked, did she mean it didn't feel right with him? He didn't think he could handle the rejection from the woman that his future revolved around. "I mean, it's awful, I feel awful. Here we are content with the news that fate decided to unite our hearts, she's blessed us by giving us someone we can be happy with, to learn from. And yet he, he has no one." She said with a sad sigh. Blaise knew what she was referring to, they were incredibly lucky that fate had predestined them to have a soul mate. Dumbledore had already stated how rare the occurrence was for an individual to have a soul mate; it was even more of a rarity for the couple to meet. The sad fact was that not everyone had a soul mate. "It just feels wrong to be flaunting it in his face like this. He doesn't have anyone does he?" she commented. Blaise shook his head "I don't know, Ginny. Even if he did, the chance that they would meet is very slim." Ginny nodded resolutely.

The couple fell into a silence as thoughts infiltrated their minds. Ginny's back was leaning against Blaise's chest; his arms wrapped protectively wrapped around her. Their breathing was in sync as they watched the crowd of dancing students. Blaise laughed to himself when he saw Professor Trelawney trying to coax his head of house, Professor Snape to dance with her. Snape's face was hard and stony as the eccentric divination professor gave up trying, instead choosing to dance on her own. Suddenly Blaise spotted Nott and Pansy, Nott was having a hard time trying to twirl Pansy around in her elegant blue dress, it sufficed in adding drama to her dark midnight black hair. It was when Nott spun her out of his hands that Blaise noticed the flicker of her aura, it was a crimson colour. It was then that the idea came to him.

"Oh dear merlin. You have got to be kidding me!" he all but shouted. His exclamation startled Ginny who shot away from his arms in dismay. "What's wrong, Blaise?" she said breathlessly.

"All along, it's been right in front of me, all this bloody time." He said pulling Ginny to him, both her hands held in his. "Would it make you happy? If your brother had someone?" He said staring down intently into Ginny's eyes.

"You mean he has a soul mate?" she asked only just following. Blaise shook his head. "No not an exact match, but so close it could be perfect." He said. "Really?" Ginny almost screamed in delight, if Ron could be happy it would ease her mind so much more. Blaise chuckled. "Really." He said. "If I could try and make it happen, would it make you happy, Ginevra?" he asked.

Ginny threw her arms around Blaise's neck, "Oh Blaise, would you do that for me?" she said unsure if she was too being too forward with her current stance. When he didn't pull away Ginny was happy to remain with her arms in that position.

"Anything for you." He whispered, his mouth was right next to her ear, his hot breath teasing her skin, as it brought goose bumps to the exposed flesh. Before Ginny had chance to reconsider her actions she had turned her head and captured Blaise soft lips with her own.

Blaise initially went rigid at the contact, it wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the kiss, he was. It was just unexpected, the feeling that over took his body as soon as her lips connected with his was overwhelming, he hadn't expected to feel that much from such a sweet kiss, but he could feel the kiss from his toes to the tip of his brown curls. That surprised him. Within seconds he was responding, kissing her back. This was what a kiss was meant to feel like. It was so innocent and yet for Blaise it meant so much. Ginny broke this kiss, leaving Blaise feeling disappointed at the loss of contact.

Ginny stood on her tip toes, just enough to whisper in Blaise's ear "Thank you." She whispered, before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Retuning back to her normal position she finally asked the inevitable question "Who is it, Blaise? Who is Ron's match?" she asked searching the room of students.

Blaise took her hand and pulled her over into the darkened corner, "Its Pansy." He said. Ginny's eyes amplified "Parkinson?" she coughed out. Blaise frowned, "Pansy is misunderstood, she is kind, caring and loving, and just like me and Draco, she was born to a family whose values are sickening. She has had to withstand the most awful form of torture, something I am not eligible to discuss. Nor would I want to harm you're delicate ears with such atrocities, I know you have seen some horrendous things, but this, Ginny its bad." He said with a sad grimace. "However she deserves happiness just as much as you and I." he said, stroking Ginny's hair.

Ginny nodded and then laughed. "What's so funny, Kitten?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at Blaise; "Don't you find it funny? First it was Draco and Hermione, then it was you and I and now its Ron and Pansy. I don't think fate could have made it clearer. We're all Slytherin and Gryffindor couples! I think she's trying to tell us that Slytherin and Gryffindor need to unite. She's right too, if we want to win this war, then we will have to unite." Blaise placed a tender kiss on her forehead "You are so wise." He said.

"I believe we should inform the two of them. Don't you?" he said looking down at the girl in his arms, she nodded. "Who's first?" she asked.

Ron hated balls, the dancing, the dress robes and most of all the idea that everyone must accompany someone. Well hell to it, why should he have to bring someone to the stupid festivities? The girl he wanted had chosen a snake over him, which essentially left him with no other options. He may have made up with Hermione but it still hurt knowing that she was happy with Malfoy. He could have made her happy too.

Ron looked on in self-pity as he watched the couples dance around the dance floor, a haze of waltz's and tangos were displayed by the students. Amidst the students he could see Harry dancing with his new girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Ron wasn't sure what he saw in the blonde girl, considering she never seemed to be on the same planet for starters, but Harry was happy and that was enough for him. It didn't make it any easier though. Both of his best friends were shacked up and moving on with their lives, even in this time of peril, they had still managed to find someone.

Ron continued his scan of the room, his eyes finally resting of Blaise Zabini and his date, Ginny. Ron felt sick watching as the Slytherin kissed his sister; even Ginny had managed to find someone. Someone he didn't like. He watched as they extracted themselves from each other as they briefly conversed, before they looked over in his direction. '_Please don't come over here, please don't come over her_e' He repeated to himself, it was pointless he knew but he continued the mantra as he watched Ginny and Blaise walk towards him, Blaise would spin Ginny every now and then making her giggle.

They stopped in front of him, neither seemed sure on how to begin the conversation, but the silence was broken between them.

Ron stared at Blaise with a slight edge of anger to his demeanour. "You've been kissing my baby sister!" he growled out. Blaise didn't retort, he didn't want to disclose what had occurred between him and Ginny, as far as he was concerned it was none of his business. "No point denying it Zabini, you have red lipstick around your mouth from snogging her. Not to mention the red imprint of her lips on your cheek. I've got to say, red really isn't your colour." He said snappishly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Weasley, Ron. I don't want to fight with you." He said calmly all the while looking down at Ginny.

"I suggest you turn your pompous arse around then you smarmy git and go back where you came from!" He hissed at the Italian.

"Ron!" Ginny said pleadingly "Will you please listen to what Blaise has to say. We can help you." She said taking Ron's hand in hers. Ron snatched it away. "I doubt anything he does will help me!" he snapped again, his eyes softened slightly at the expression of hurt on Ginny's face. He could see her eyes beginning to shine from unshed tears, he'd upset her. He hadn't meant to upset her, she was his sister and he loved her.

"Look I'm sorry, Gin. But I really don't see what he can do to help me. And I don't want his help." He said directing the latter of his statement at Blaise. "Please Ron, Blaise is trying to be nice to you, and he's doing it for me, you don't get it Ron. There is a good chance that I could marry him, he's my soul mate, so he's going to be around for a long time yet, well as long as he'll have me." She said looking up at Blaise. "I'll never leave you, Ginny. Not unless you want me to, but even then I'll fight for you." He whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get to the chase will you, I'm assuming you came over here because you wanted something from me." He said slightly irritated. Blaise straightened up, something that seemed like the thing one would do when presenting a business proposal.

"Ron. As you are aware Draco and Hermione are Soul mates. Tonight it has come to light, like Ginny has said that I am her soul mate." Ron nodded lazily in understanding.

"We know that we are compatible because of our auras, which I can see, as you already know. What I tell you now is that in this room there is someone for you, someone who is almost perfect for you, just as Ginny is for me." Blaise explained.

Ron had begun sipping at his punch, the tartness of the mix hitting every one of his taste buds. He listened closely to whatever Zabini was saying, disregarding it all as a load of crap. Soul mates, really? He bet that he and Malfoy were using it as a ploy to get into Ginny and Hermione's knickers and from the looks of it, it was probably working. Ron was however caught off guard by Blaise confessing that he, Ronald Weasley did have someone. Ron began choking on his punch, the news had been unexpected whether it was the truth or a lie, the whole situation was comical.

"Excuse me?" He coughed out.

Ginny was the one to answer him. "You have a match Ron, not an exact match like us but so close you two would be more than compatible. Blaise says that your aura is the most beautiful deep shade of red, much like the colour of Gryffindor, hers is a deep crimson, they are so very nearly perfect." She said, the hope in her voice was clear as day to Ron. She wanted him to give this a chance, to try and make it work, what did he really have to lose?

"Who is she?" Ron asked finally, Ginny looked to Blaise and then back to him, she inhaled a deep breath. "Promise you won't fly off the handles, just think about it before you go mental." She pleaded. Ron rolled his eyes, who the hell was it? Parkinson? He laughed at himself. "Fine I promise, Okay?" Ginny looked back at Blaise.

"It's Pansy Parkinson." He said. Ron's eyes expanded, before he began to laugh. "You're kidding me right? It's a joke." He said looking at the two grave faces before him. "You're not joking" he said realisation dawning on him. Both Ginny and Blaise shook their heads.

"But its Parkinson, Her father is a death eater!" he said. Blaise stepped forward still holding Ginny close. "Yes Ron, her father is a death eater, however she isn't. She has grown up in an environment far worse than people would have imagined. The information surrounding parts of her life have only just been revealed and I will tell you now Ron that she needs a knight in shining armour and I just hope that you're him. She doesn't need some fool in tin foil; she needs someone to look after her, to love her. Can you do that?" he said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. Something about Blaise's conviction unnerved him, whatever happened to Pansy he knew it was bad, he could tell by how defensive he was about her.

Ron looked out on to the dance floor, he found Pansy being led across the floor by a very clumsy Nott. Ron laughed, he knew that he himself wasn't a good dancer but he couldn't be any worse than Nott. Ron shook his head.

"You're asking a lot Zabini, I know this war has been tough on us all, and maybe I have been rash to judge, but that's survival." Blaise nodded he agreed, keeping people at a distance instead of letting them in was a way of protecting yourself, he and Draco had done it for years, it was one of the reasons they went from girl to girl. "I don't even know her." Ron said continuing "she doesn't even like me, we've never spoken and probably don't have anything in common, so how is it that we are compatible?" he asked looking up at the curly haired boy.

Blaise didn't have all the answers, far from it. Fate had a way of choosing those who were right for each other, who were they to question her judgement? She obviously saw things deep within a person that others were unable to see. Perhaps she saw things in Ron and Pansy that would help the other, they would never know unless they gave it a chance.

"I don't know Ron, whatever fate has decided; she decided for a reason, I still can't work out how she matched me with someone as kind, caring and beautiful as your sister. I know I don't deserve her, but I will spend the rest of my life making sure that I do. The same applies to you and Pansy, you both possess qualities that perhaps we don't see, it's possible that these qualities are innate and you bring them out in each other. But standing here and talking to us isn't going to answer your questions. The only way you will know is to go over there and talk to her." Blaise said resting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded; he knew that Blaise was probably right, though he would never admit it. If everyone else got to be happy then why shouldn't he? And if Pansy was the one to make him happy, he'd be stupid to not grasp it with both hands. That was all well and good but how do you make conversation with a girl that a) was beautiful beyond words, and b) you've never spoken to in your life. It wasn't lost on Ron that he had referred to Pansy as beautiful, hell he was referring to her as Pansy in his head, what happened to Parkinson?

"I don't know what to do, what do I say to her? Does she even know?" he asked. Blaise shook his head. "No I'm going to go tell her now." He said pecking Ginny on the lips before moving towards Pansy.

Ginny and Ron stared over at Blaise as he spoke with Pansy, he had inadvertently rescued her from another dance with Nott, which she looked more that grateful for. As Blaise spoke to her, it was easy to see what he was telling her. Ron became aware of how expressive her face was, it was much like Hermione's in that it portrayed her every emotion. Her eyes were wild with bewilderment at the news and Ron was slowly preparing himself for the hexes he assumed would be flying his way for even considering such a thing. He was shocked however by a timid voice.

"Hi" she said.

Ron froze, he hadn't been aware of when Pansy and Blaise had joined him and Ginny but now with the dark haired witch before him Ron was Dumbfounded.

"Hello" he replied hesitantly, he could hear Ginny giggling and stared directly at her, this only encouraged Ginny to laugh even more.

"Hi Pansy, I'm Ginny" she said outstretching her hand to the black hair witch. Pansy smiled taking her hand "I know who you are Ginny, I'm Pansy." She replied in a light-hearted tone, her smile was warm and it melted Ron's insides. "This is Ron." She said indicating in his direction, Ron was still staring at her completely unable to do anything; Pansy laughed "Are you okay? You seem a little nervous." She said softly. Ron shook his head, "I'm okay, I think. Just a lot to take in." he said honestly.

Pansy smiled again "I know it is, Blaise has incredible insight though and if he thinks that what he's said is possible, then I am inclined to believe him. He's never wrong, which would mean, Ron. That you and I could be good together." She said giggling. Ron nodded his head absentmindedly, she was okay with this? She was actually making an effort to talk to him and he was standing there like a fool. What had Blaise said? She needs a knight in shining armour not a fool in tin foil. Ron shook his head, he needed to get himself out of this reverie and get on with it. Summoning his Gryffindor bravery he took a leap into the unknown "Erm Pansy would you like to dance?" he said proffering his hand to her, she took it in her own small one, "I'd love to." She said as he led her onto the dance floor.

**Back in the present day.**

"So let me get this straight." Draco said playing with a strand of Hermione's hair. "Pansy and Weasel are together?" he said. Ginny shook her head "We're not certain what they are, as far as we're aware they're just getting to know each other. In saying that we didn't really see them after that." She said musing to herself.

Hermione arched one of her eyebrows in question "What do you mean?" she asked. Blaise laughed. "They seemed to disappear after that, we didn't see them the rest of the evening, so until when we came in this morning it was the last we saw of them."

The four of them looked over to the Gryffindor table to find Pansy animatedly reiterating a story of some sort, they could see her hand moving as she spoke, Ron was staring at her giving her his undivided attention, he'd smile every so often, and laugh with her at parts, it was endearing to watch.

"I wonder what else Fate has up her sleeve." Draco murmured.

**A/N: So here we are Pansy and Ron? Could it just be so strange it could be good? I want Pansy to be happy; I've read so many fanfic where she's an awful chit, so I wanted to give her a chance. **

**Tesoro means Sweetheart in Italian, every now and then I quite like Blaise to speak Italian, I like languages, so in some sense I swoon myself, *Yes I'm weird***

**Once again thank you to all my amazing reader, I wish you all a very merry Christmas (if you celebrate it, if not seasons greetings)**

**As always please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It turned out that Fate did have something else up her sleeve, Hermione mused from her seat in the hospital wing. Hermione viciously wiped at the lone tear that fell down her cheek as she looked down at an unconscious Draco. He lay unmoving and lifeless on the rigid, unyielding cot. It was ill-fated that Fates next move was a cruel reminder that things were still not right with their world. It was a violent reminder that their fight was just beginning, a prompt that if their love was to survive, they would have to overcome the obstacles and prejudices that faced them, all for the future they wanted.

A small sob escaped Hermione's throat, she'd long given up fighting the ache that threatened to rip her apart, she'd been inconsolable at first, her friends and the staff had given up trying to remove her. She refused to leave Draco; she didn't want him to be alone. She looked over her boyfriend's pale frame, the cots blankets and Draco's clothes caked in stains of his blood. The horrors of the day's events were still fresh in Hermione's memory. She carefully climbed onto the cot crawling beside Draco. The scene replaying in her head leaving a bout of fresh emotional scars, as she rocked Draco's limp form back and forth in her arms.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise were departing from the Slytherin table with the intentions of inviting Harry, Luna, Ron and Pansy on a picnic. This was Hermione and Ginny's idea, stating to the two boys that Harry and Ron were a large part of their lives and that if they wanted to have a future with them, they would have to make an effort. Of course the two boys agreed, they didn't like the two Gryffindor boys, but they knew that if they wanted to have a future with the two girls their hearts desired, they would have to comply, much to their displeasure.

Draco instinctively took Hermione's hand as they began walking toward the Gryffindor table, the couple were lost in the other's eyes as they made their way through the students, the gentle murmuring of the students talking suddenly faded away, the sound of hissing and groaning filling the air, suddenly Draco's hand clamped down around Hermione's small one, her hand was held in a vice like grip as Draco doubled over in pain. Hermione immediately turned to face her boyfriend, her amber globes overwhelmed with concern as she kneeled over his frame on the floor.

"Draco!" she cried, as Draco finally pried his hand from hers, the throbbing sensation of pain encasing her hand, the red mark darkening showing the bruise that forming underneath her skin.

"Drake, Are you okay?" Blaise asked as he pulled Ginny to him, his body taking a protective stance around the red headed girl as he prepared to protect her from an unknown enemy source.

Ginny's blue eyes were wild with fear as she looked around the great hall at her fellow students. The hall had fallen deadly silent as everyone looked over to the Slytherin table, a few students' gazes flicking to the head table as their eyes rested on the hissing form of Professor Snape. Ginny noticed that many of the students from the table they were previously sat at were doubled over in pain, residing in positions much like Draco's. Every single one of the hissing students clutched violently at their left arms, where Ginny knew the dark mark, scarred their innocent flesh.

The atmosphere in the room portrayed each of the student's feelings…Fear. Each of their faces contorting at the scene that played out in front of them, rendering each of them helpless. Hermione raised her gaze from Draco when she heard the distinct sound of people running in her direction; she looked up to find, Harry and Ron running towards them. Pansy followed them, as she held on to Ron as if he were her life line, her eyes glinted with unshed tears as they portrayed her fear at the terror she knew so well.

"We must go now!" Snape called to the room in his low baritone voice. Draco nodded his head in response.

"Hermione, I love you. Just remember that!" he said, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he disappeared into thin air, leaving Hermione reeling and sobbing. The rest of the students watched on as Snape disappeared followed by the majority of Slytherin house.

"Draco, Draco!" Hermione screamed frantically, Harry and Ron both held her close as the rest of her friends stood on in shock, Blaise held Ginny's face into his chest, as she cried for her best friends distress.

"Shhh, it's okay Mione" Harry whispered, his voice low in an attempt to comfort and sooth her, unfortunately it did nothing to placate her.

"Where did he go?" she asked Harry and Ron, the two boys looked to each other at this question, before they looked back at her with a sad smile on their faces.

"You know just as well as we do, Mione." Ron said sadly, he didn't like Malfoy, but he knew from his friends reaction that she cared deeply for him, now wasn't the time to make a snide comment, even he knew that. Hermione sobbed even harder at Ron's comment, she knew that he was right, she did know where Draco had gone, but she desperately didn't want to admit it.

The sound of a voice clearing commanded the attention of the great hall, the students all looked up expectantly at the headmaster who was currently standing from his chair at the head table. The halls faint murmurs were silenced when he raised his hands. His usual cheering expression was replaced with a sad, apprehensive and concerned expression, which was so unlike the headmaster.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said turning to face her. "Please instruct all your prefects to escort all first year students back to the safety of their houses. All other students are to remain seated to await further instructions." He said.

Hermione relinquished her sadness and anger, she attempted to repress the fear and worry that threatened to make her crumble before the student body. She was head girl! She was meant to be an example to the rest of the students, it was her responsibility to ensure that they were safe, she couldn't let this stop her from doing her job, and she knew Draco would tell her the same thing. She rubbed at her eyes, removing the tears that hung on her cheeks and eyelashes. If she couldn't remain strong, what chance did the students have?

She stood from her kneeling position on the floor, her posture straight, becoming the head girl everyone knew her to be.

"All prefects please align yourselves at the far wall and await further instructions!" she shouted, she watched tentatively as the remaining 6th and 7th prefects moved to the appointed wall. Her friends made their way towards the wall with the rest of the prefects. Once all the prefects were there they remained silent, waiting diligently for Hermione's next command.

"Prefects, when I give the say so you will make your way into your house group. Once you are sorted you are to stand at the head of your house table, where you will register all the first year students. Once everyone has been registered you will escort the first years up to your house common room. When they are settled and safe you will make your way as quick as possible back to the hall. Is that understood?" she said to the group of students. The students nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Please sort yourselves into your assigned houses."

The students began shuffling amongst themselves as Hermione held out her hand to catch four rolled up parchments; each of them secured with the Hogwarts seal. Hermione knew that the parchments held the names of the first year students of each house. Once the shuffling had stopped and each of the prefects were situated at the top of their corresponding house table, Hermione walked passed her group of prefects handing the list of names to one student from each house, before she addressed the hall again.

"All first year students, on my say so you will make your way to your assigned prefects, where you will be registered and then led back to your dorms. You are not to stray from your group, and you are to remain within your house until you are told otherwise."

She gave one last look to the prefects before she motioned for the first years to stand up and make their way to the prefects.

Once each of the four appointed prefects had confirmed each of the first years on their lists, Hermione signalled for them to leave the hall, each of them walking in single fashion as they made their way through the large oak doors. Hermione watched as the mass of students broke up as they each went their own way at the end of the hall.

Hermione sighed; she hated putting on a front. Inside she was fretting and panicking about Draco, she desperately hoped that he would be okay. Draco had only just come into her life and she desperately hoped that no one would take him from her. She couldn't imagine her life without him, they had only been an official couple for less than a day and already she knew that her life would be nothing without him by her side.

Hermione was roused from her morbid thoughts by a hand resting on her shoulder; she turned to find Michael Wolfe, a 7th year Slytherin staring intently at her, a sad smile formed on his thin pale lips. Hermione was surprised to see him standing there, she had been sure that he was within Voldemort's ranks; Hermione argued however that considering he hadn't disappeared with the rest of the students he couldn't be one. She felt guilty for having categorised him as one.

"Wolfe?" she inquired softly.

"Look Granger, Draco will be okay. He's a fighter and he'll fight. He'll fight more so now, knowing that he has you to come back to. You will keep him fighting, you'll keep him going. Try not to worry." He said sincerely, Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Thanks, Michael." She choked out; he nodded at her before retreating back to his table. Hermione was stood numbly in the hall watching as the students huddled in their friendship groups. She watched as they comforted each other, and Hermione found herself wishing her own friends were with her, instead they were on their prefect duty, leaving her alone and falling apart so publically. She began to feel faint and light headed which only caused her to sway slightly in her heels. Suddenly she felt another set of hands on her shoulders, only this time she turned to see Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode, looking down at her.

"Hermione, come sit with us." Daphne said softly, pulling on her hand gently. Hermione nodded, but remained in the same position.

"Look Granger, We haven't spoken much, well actually we haven't." said Millicent. "But Draco is one of our own, and you are his girlfriend, that therefore makes you one of us. Now you can come with us or we can drag you." She said sternly but not unkindly. This time when Hermione nodded her head, she managed to put one foot in front of the other, until she was perched on the wooden bench.

A few moments passed before the prefects returned to the hall, they each began to sit at tables, regardless of the house. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy all rushed over to the Slytherin table where Daphne and Millicent propped up Hermione's shock induced form. Having had the time to let her emotions over run her logic, her body had gone into shock at the sudden loss of the man she loved, she knew that whatever was happening wasn't good, and that there was a high chance that Draco was in peril.

"Students, it is with regret that I inform you that what you have just witnessed was a mass summons for a meeting with You-know-who. It would seem that something is happening within the dark side, it is unfortunate that I have no knowledge of this meeting, and therefore I do not know of the plan. It concerns me that not one of the spies knew of this meeting either. Be that as it may I request that each of you is on guard for a possible attack. You will be forbidden from leaving the castle. Please make your way back to your houses, please try to remain calm and if anyone should see anything suspicious please alert a member of the faculty or a prefect. That is all."

With that Dumbledore sat back down and observed as the students shuffled and began to make their way to their houses.

"Hermione" Harry said looking at his best friend. "I don't want you to be alone, how about you come to Gryffindor tower?" he asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to go to Gryffindor tower, she wanted to be somewhere where Draco could find her when he came back, because he would be coming back.

Ginny looked at Hermione and shook her head "No Harry, she needs to go to her own common room, she'll want to wait for Draco." She said stating exactly what Hermione had been thinking. The students surrounding them nodded in understanding, "We'll come with you okay, we're not leaving you." Ron said. Hermione nodded before she moved from her position leant against Daphne.

Hermione stumbled towards the portrait that hid the head dorm; she was flanked by Harry and Ron, who supported her on either side ensuring that she didn't fall over. Blaise and Ginny followed them, concern etched on each of their faces as they watched Hermione stumble and sob incoherently, to their surprise, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent had all followed suit, until the eight teens were concealed within the head dormitory.

Ron and Harry set Hermione down on the cream chaise as the tears fell silently down her tear stained face. Ginny immediately sat next to her best friend pulling her into a hug, Hermione's tears wetting the yellow summer dress that Ginny was wearing, not that she cared. "He'll be okay, Mione." Ginny said playing with Hermione's hair; she brushed her hand over her friends golden locks until the sobbing calmed. Ginny in the meanwhile leant against Blaise who placed a delicate kiss into her hair.

Ron sat down on the matching cream sofa, with Pansy sat flush against him; they were both staring intently down at their hands as Ron traced shapes and figures into the palm of her hand, the small ministrations calming Pansy slightly. Ron didn't know what the history was with Pansy and the death eaters, but he knew enough from what Blaise had said the previous night, he knew that if Pansy wanted to tell him, she would when she was ready. He knew for sure however the effect the mass departure had, had on her. She'd frozen on the spot when the hissing started the fear and terror so apparent in her eyes, Ron couldn't believe how vulnerable she looked, and then the tears were forming. He could hear Hermione screaming and he knew he needed to help but he needed to have Pansy with him, he wouldn't, no; he couldn't leave her, not like that. Now she looked a little more at ease but Ron knew that she was trying to be brave, much like everyone in the room.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the blazing hearth muttering to himself, looking at the people in the room every now and then. Daphne and Millicent looked on uncomfortably; they hadn't known what they were doing when they had approached the head girl, only that she needed a friend. And in that moment they had taken it upon themselves to make sure that she was okay. She was Draco's girlfriend and he loved her that they knew just from watching the two of them interact during breakfast. They felt that it was their duty to ensure that the object of his affections remained in one piece for when he got back.

If he got back.

Draco landed outside Malfoy Manor awaiting the arrival of his peers and professor with bated breath; he'd been the first to apparate away from the safety of Hogwarts. The sheer anxiety and pain of being summoned in such a mass calling had been so strong that it had rendered everyone in agony. That had never happened before. The Dark Lord very rarely called all of his followers, unless something was occurring, and Draco dreaded what he would find upon entering the manor, after all it had to be big for everyone to be summoned.

Snape landed soon after Draco, the professor looked at the younger boy with anxiety.

"God father, what's happening?" Draco said as he winced at the heat the mark was emitting throughout his arm.

The elder man shook his head. "I wish I knew Draco, your guess is as good as mine." He said regretfully. It was true he had no idea why everyone was being called, but he had a bad feeling about it. He didn't have time to dwell on it however when students from his house began appearing in front of the large silver gates.

Vaisley was visibly shaking from the fear of what lay ahead, it was incredibly distressing for the young teen, who proceeded to vomit his breakfast up on the green pasture of grass, that resided next to the gates.

The rest of the students stood there watching, attempting to keep their own breakfasts down.

"Professor. We don't have our masks or robes." Nott said finally tearing his eyes away from the teen.

Snape nodded his head "I am aware of that Nott, I shall get us some before we enter to see our lord." Nott nodded his head in understanding.

The crowd began hissing again when their marks began to sting more prominently. "Come, he summons us now, we are taking too long for his liking. Vaisley, pull yourself together boy." He said as he walked to the gates with Draco by his side.

The group walked into Malfoy Manor to be greeted by the house elf that Draco knew to be called Lissy.

Lissy opened the door, her big blue eyes falling on the now master of the House.

"Mister Draco, Sir. Yous has been asked to comes home." The elf said in a sweetly high pitched voice. Draco nodded his head.

"Hello Lissy, Yes I have been summoned, Please can you direct me as to where my lord is?" he asked the tiny house elf.

Lissy nodded "Mister Draco, Lissy can do that's for you, Lissy wants to help her master." The elf said, leading the group to the large ball room. Draco thanked the elf and dismissed her before turning to his God father.

"Hold still for a moment while I get the robes." Snape drawled, he disappeared in a flash before reappearing just as quick, several dark robes hung over his arm. Each of the students took a robe and the corresponding mask, dressing in the typical death eater attire. Once each of the students was beyond recognition, Snape led the group into the dark and dimly lit ball room.

Each of the students kept their gaze solely on the hard wooden floor as they crossed the room to the door that the meeting resided behind. The doors granted them entry, automatically opening to reveal the room full of people dressed in the death eater robes. They each walked, taking their places amongst the crowd watching as Snape made his way to the foot of Voldemort's throne. He proceeded to kneel before the snake like man, before he was granted to stand and take his place to the right of him.

The room was eerily silent as they awaited their lord to tell them the reason for their summoning. Each of the death eaters seemed to be anxious; the usual excitement that Draco had witness coming from the older members was nowhere to be seen today.

Finally he spoke.

"You may be wondering why I have asked you all here today." He said with evil smile, his red eyes glinting in the flicker of the wall lights. No one spoke, they knew it was unwise to say anything unless they were actually addressed by name, that was unless they wanted to be hurt.

"It has come to my attention that we have been neglecting a certain aspect of our plan, or rather a certain someone." He said looking over the crowd of followers.

"Step forward young Mister Malfoy." He said looking in Draco's direction.

Draco gulped, as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart that threatened to explode within him. He stepped forward towards the throne which Voldemort resided in once again.

Draco kneeled at the foot of the throne, showing his complete submission towards the thing he called a lord. As he kneeled on the hard cold stone floor he could feel the aggressive push within his mind, Voldemort. Of course he liked to probe his followers, Draco knew that, but he'd barely had chance to erect a shield around his memories of the last few weeks before he was in his mind. It wouldn't do if Voldemort knew of his true alliance with the light, but more importantly Draco couldn't risk the evil twisted being, knowing of his love for Hermione.

He could feel him searching around his mind, not looking for anything in particular, but ransacking and carelessly discarding memories from the carefully sorted compartments in his mind. The pressure was building in his head the longer he spent in it, until it was gone. Draco quickly searched his mind looking for an intruder but came up that Voldemort had indeed left his mind; nevertheless Draco kept the impenetrable shield erected in the back of his mind, one couldn't be too careful.

"Draco" Voldemort hissed down at him. "You have been absent for many meetings, this displeases me. I have high hopes for you, yet I worry that you will turn out like your father, and therefore may need the same punishment." He said, the room of people laughed at the sadistic joke.

"Is that what you would like, Draco" he hissed down at the blonde boy.

Draco shook his head. "N-no My Lord." He said, keeping his gaze cemented on the floor.

Voldemort gave a bitter laugh.

"No I suppose you do not wish to meet the same demise as your father. Your father was a coward Draco. He never truly understood what an honour it was to reside beside me, he abused his power yet never completed his tasks to my satisfaction." He said as he pondered to himself.

"Draco, I wish you to inform me of the whereabouts of Harry Potter, he is in your classes at Hogwarts is he not?" he asked.

"Yes My Lord." He answered dutifully.

"And what of the Blood Traitor and Mudblood?" he asked again.

Draco felt sick at the idea of Hermione being brought up, it wasn't an irregular occurrence, but things had changed since the last meeting he attended, he was now hopelessly in love with the girl the man before him wished to murder.

"The blood traitor does not have the intelligence to be in the same classes; however the mudblood is in the majority of my classes." Draco tried to add disgust to his voice, to emphasise his dislike of mudbloods as expected, however he felt incredibly ill.

It seemed as though Voldemort bought his added disgust.

"I wish you to tell me information about the 'golden trio'" he said laughing at the name of the three students.

"What do you wish to know My Lord?" Draco asked again from his kneeling position, he could feel his limbs starting to cramp from the position but remained still nonetheless.

"Everything! I do not wish to give you questions I wish you to tell me everything you know on the matter." He said looking at him through his snake slit eyes.

Draco hesitated, in the last few weeks he'd been so wrapped up with everything that he hadn't even considered spying, why should he when he didn't want to harm Potter. Potter was his only hope of killing the masochistic snake before him.

"I'm waiting Mister Malfoy." Voldemort said tapping is long scaly fingers on the wooden armrest of his throne.

"Potter hasn't been busy, he's no longer with the blood traitor girl, he and the headmaster have meetings but that is all I know" he said wincing involuntarily, he knew that the information he had said would do little to impress the Lord.

The hall fell into silence again.

"I am disappointed with you Draco, I expected more from you. Consider this gift, character building and encouragement to not displease me again, as you have tonight." He said with a toothless grin.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, his wand trained on Draco's kneeling form.

The rest of the death eaters watched on, half in awe half in sickness and disgust, the familiar sound of Bellatrix LeStrange's cackle could be heard echoing around the room as each of the death eaters eyes were trained on the shuddering and jerking form of the youngest Malfoy.

Draco was consumed with pain, it was so intense, he kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't actual physical pain that it was all inside his head. But the pain rendered him useless, it felt as if white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, the pressure was building in his head, the feeling as if it were surely going to burst with the pain; Draco bit down on his lip in an attempt to contain his screams, his teeth digging into the tender flesh. Draco was aware of the bitter metal taste filling his mouth from his teeth piercing the skin and drawing his own blood, it made him feel violently sick. If he had given a voice to the pain that over took his body he knew he would be screaming but he knew that wouldn't do, the screams of pain only appealed to Voldemort's twisted humour and encouraged him.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been held under the curse, but it felt as if his body had broken a few bones from the involuntary thrashing around on the stone floor. Draco wheezed trying to regain his breath, he knew from the pain there was at least one broken rib. But Draco wasn't sure, his head was spinning and reeling from the curse. He shifted back to his kneeling position once again, aware that Voldemort was now addressing the room, his focus no longer on him… for the time being at least.

"I have called you here, my loyal servants because I have become restless, we are stronger that the light side. We can win this war, mere children cannot defeat me, I am undefeatable. Tonight we plan, we plan to rid the world of the meddling old fool that is Albus Dumbledore, we plan to invade Hogwarts, we plan to win this war once and for all and rid our world of all those who are less than pure." Cheering could be heard echoing around the room.

"As it stands I believe that Mister Malfoy deserves a task to prove his loyalty to our cause, it is a great honour to be entrusted with this task, Draco. You shall not fail me; if you do you shall forfeit your life. However, it will not come as quick as you would like, you will be tortured until you beg me to take your life, and even then death will not come for you. Is that understood?" he said looking back at Draco.

"Yes, my Lord I understand." Draco said huskily.

Voldemort rose from his throne to circle Draco's kneeling form, another sadistic smile gracing his inhuman facial features.

"Mister Malfoy, your task to help our cause win this war, a mission that you yourself have to carry out because I have entrusted you with it is… to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Gasps could be heard around the room as Voldemort looked to his followers, "My dear friends it is true, Young Mister Malfoy here will kill the stupid fool that guards Harry Potter. Once he is dead I will have access to kill the child and I will be free to reign over the wizarding world and rid it of filth." Cheers erupted in the room once again.

Draco fought the urge not to be sick, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, he was his chance at a better future, Dumbledore was protecting him the best he could and now it was his mission to kill the man that was trying to help him, this wasn't right.

"However Draco, because of your poor performance I feel it is necessary to encourage you, to ensure we get the results I desire, don't you think?" It was a question Draco knew that, but he also knew that it was a rhetorical question, and therefore he refrained from answering.

Draco breathed deeply knowing what was coming, a repeat performance. He didn't have the strength, he was used to being exposed to the Cruciatus curse but Voldemort was particularly liberal with his use of it, his intent was strong, it was usually to maim and hurt his followers however occasionally the curse had been strong enough to kill. Draco was aware of what happened when a person had an increased exposure to the curse, you only had to think of Neville Longbottom's parents to know what it did to a person. He cringed knowing that it was his aunt who had inflicted it upon them.

He attempted to prepare his body for the excruciating pain he knew would be coming, but even his mental preparation couldn't help him.

"CRUCIO" he felt the pain surge through his body before he heard the curse being cast, the pain stabbed at every part of his body. Every nerve ending was stimulated with pain as he curled up, his hands digging at his own flesh in an attempt to stop the pain. Draco could hear Voldemort laughing, watching the display. He could hear his own screams, this time round, he couldn't stop the screams that tore through his tightly clenched teeth, and just like he knew would happen, it only encouraged Voldemort even more.

The pressure in Draco's body was unbearable, he felt as if he was going to explode if the pressure didn't find a source to leave. He was distinctly aware that blood was now pouring from his nose, a red stream of liquid pooling on the floor, covering him in the ruby red substance. His hands, face and arms had deep gashes on them from where his neatly manicured nails had pierced and cut his pale flesh grasping and gouging at the skin in an attempt to fight against the curse.

His eyes were tightly shut, he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he didn't want them to see him cry, that would only add to the humiliation, after all this was humiliation. Suddenly the pain stopped, well the pain that the curse inflicted, his limbs ached, he stung and he was bleeding quite rapidly, the pressure having found a way out after all.

Suddenly he was aware of a shadow hovering over him, he didn't look up, he didn't care who it was, he was however aware of the pain that shot through his torso, his arm, legs and head. The pain in rapid succession as the figure kicked every exposed part of his body, Draco tried to curl up as tight as possible to prevent further kicks, but the kicks only became more powerful. When they stop Draco could barely move, there was more blood, more pain and less he could do about it. All he wanted to do was go home to Hermione, _'Hermione, just keep thinking of Hermione'_ he kept telling himself.

"Have we come to an understanding, Draco?" Voldemort hissed.

"Y-yes my Lord." Draco whimpered from the pain, his jaw probably dislocated or broken from the impact of the kicking.

"Good. I trust you will require no more encouragement?" He hissed again.

"No my Lord" Draco answered again.

"Then you are dismissed." He said flicking his scaly hand in Draco's direction.

"You are all dismissed." He said staring down intently from his throne, before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

The sound of pops from apparations could be heard following the snakes departure, leaving a few stray death eaters, the crowd of students and Professor Snape.

"Draco, you must apparate back to Hogwarts. Can you manage that?" Snape said lowly, Draco nodded his head.

"I will meet you there, before taking you to the infirmary, where to do intend to apparate to?" he asked rushing, watching as one by one the students disappeared.

"H-head dorm" Draco managed out.

Snape nodded his head. "Go, I must wait until everyone has gone before I follow, I shall not be long Draco, remain strong." With that Draco fumbled for his wand and apparated to the safety of Hogwarts.

Hermione was exhausted, she wasn't aware of how long Draco had been gone, just that he had been gone too long. She felt ill knowing that he was with the man that hated her so much, the man that wanted to kill her kind.

Ron and Harry had tried to comfort her the best they could, in all the years they had known Hermione they had never seen her break down like this, in fact it was very rarely they saw her cry. She had cried only occasionally during the first year, mainly when she was referred to as a mudblood by Malfoy.

How times had changed she was no longer crying because of Malfoy, no, now she was crying over him.

In all honesty it unnerved them to no end to see their normally strong friend falling apart in their arms. The rest of the students could only look on in sadness, despair and pity.

After what seemed like hours Hermione gave in to the exhaustion that lingered over her head, she passed out into a fretful sleep clutching at both Harry and Ron's chests. Her clasp was strong, and it proved difficult for the two boys to pry the small hand off them, but when they succeeded they lay her form down on the chaise and transfigured a blanket for her out of a nearby piece of parchment.

Harry began pacing back and forth, Millicent made a joke about him wearing a hole in the plush white carpet, but unfortunately under the circumstances no one laughed. Pansy was now perched on Ron's lap her hands having found their way around his neck, holding him close, as he played with a loose strand of hair. Blaise held Ginny in a similar fashion, only Ginny's head rested against Blaise chest, the rhythmic beat of his heart lulling her to sleep, as Blaise stared deeply into the flickering flames, his brow furrowed together, waiting.

Millicent and Daphne sat quietly looking from the couples to the sleeping girl, to the pacing boy wonder, both of them questioning how they ended up here and how their lives had changed so much.

Suddenly a crack was heard startling all eight of the teens, the noise was loud enough to wake both Hermione and Ginny, who looked disorientated.

Then out of nowhere Draco fell unceremoniously into a heap on the floor, the blood still pouring, now staining the once white carpet crimson, he moaned loudly at the impact.

Hermione was on her feet instantly running over to her boyfriend, holding his bloody form.

"Merlin, Draco!" she screamed holding him tightly. "Somebody get Madam Pomfrey, Now!" she screamed at the students who were frozen in horror, no one moved. "It's going to be okay baby, it will all be okay, I'm here." She whispered stroking his bloodied hair from his badly bruised and swollen face.

Another crack was heard, which indicated the arrival of someone else. She looked up to see the towering form of her potions professor.

"Please Professor, you have to help him." She cried indignantly.

Snape was on the floor kneeling next to him pulling him from her arms.

"Potter, Floo Madam Pomfrey this instant, tell her I need emergency assistance and that I cannot bring him to the hospital wing he is in much too volatile condition to be moved." He snapped.

Harry moved instantly to the fire, sticking his head into the flames relaying the message to the medi-witch. Momentarily the woman stepped out of the flames, brushing soot off her white apron; she carried a handful of supplies.

"Oh dear Merlin, what happened here?" she said rushing over to where Snape was, running his wand over Draco's unconscious form. Snape quickly explained the situation before she began to cast diagnosis spells.

"What of it Poppy?" Snape said to the witch. She shook her head sadly.

"Severus, the poor child has practically every rib either broken or fractured. He has a broken nose and jaw, internal bleeding. His right femur has been snapped; he has metacarpal fractures to both hands, severe blood loss as well as several lacerations. On top of that I believe he has concussions from the fall." She said quietly, she tried to keep it between them but the room was so quiet that each of the students heard.

"We can heal several of the wounds now, and possibly stop the bleeding, however we need to get him back to the hospital wing immediately. The headmaster needs to be contacted as well." Snape nodded.

"Parkinson, Bullstrode and Greengrass, get the headmaster immediately, inform him of what has happened and direct him to the hospital wing. Weasley, Potter please get Miss Granger, we need to get Mr Malfoy to the infirmary now." The boys nodded their heads. "Don't just stand there, Now!"

Harry and Ron pried a screaming Hermione from Draco, she was crying and covered in his blood, fighting against them as they restrained her. She watched on in anguish as the medi-witch and Snape levitated him out of their common room toward the infirmary. Hermione broke free from their grasps following them, never once leaving Draco's side, Harry and Ron following behind.

Ginny and Blaise were left in the common room, Ginny was staring fixatedly at the large pool of cerise blood, the colour draining from her already pale face. Blaise held her close to him, as she began trembling.

"I'm so glad that's not you." She said finally, her voice no more than a whisper.

Blaise kissed her head "I know, kitten. I know. I'm right here, I'm okay." He hugged her tighter than he had. In that very moment he needed to convey everything he was feeling for her. He kissed her softly yet passionately hoping that she would know. A single tear fell down her cheek as they parted the kiss, her blue eyes shining with the unshed ones. Blaise brushed the lone tear away before kissing her once more.

He pulled Ginny from the blood pool, directing her away from it as they made their way passed it to the portrait. Blaise paused a moment before reaching for his wand and casting a powerful _scorigify_, removing the blood from the carpet, before they made their way to the infirmary.

Hermione stroked Draco's still bloody hair, they were able to heal all his wounds, after they had forced potion after potion down him. He had needed several vials of blood replenisher, bone healing potions and pain potions before they could begin casting. His body had been smothered in bruise and swell reducing paste and the wounds had been closed, but Draco still hadn't awoken from his almost catatonic state.

Hermione desperately wanted to rid Draco of all the blood that marred him, but unfortunately they were no longer able to use magic around him, for the fear of unbalancing him. He'd been exposed to so much magic that the headmaster had been concerned that the more magic that happened near him, the more it would harm him. Hermione had tried her best to sponge him free of the blood, but it still clung to his sleeping form. Hermione couldn't work out if the blood was really there, or whether it had just been impaled in her memory, much like Lady Macbeth.

She kissed Draco's cheek softly before she perched on the edge of the bed holding him tight, willing the darkness to consume her.

It was hours until sleep finally found her.

**A/N: Surprise, I wanted to get this chapter out for you, considering its Christmas and all.**

**Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think. xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ron stood in the hospital wing staring at the sleeping form of his best friend; her petite body was curled up against the man he had always thought would be his enemy, and yet now said man, was his comrade.

The image of Draco's bleeding and broken body had cemented its way into the red head's memory, manifesting and disturbing him, it was a terrible reminder that no matter how much of a ferret he thought the blonde boy to be, he made his best friend happy and he was ultimately on their side… Ron still thought it weird.

Ron gave a sigh as he observed the private room he had spent the last 3 days trying to coax Hermione from, with little effect. They had all tried, but she wouldn't leave, pleading and crying with them to let her be. But she was never left alone, each of them stayed with her, reassuring and comforting her when she would cry and scream at Draco's lifeless body to wake up.

3 days had wearily passed, 3 days she had sat by Draco's bedside waiting, praying and watching for any sign that he would come back to her, but still there was nothing.

Ron had never been patient he knew that, but this time he couldn't wait; he couldn't watch his best friend pine away waiting, for Draco. He was so tempted to shake him awake, scream at him for leaving her like this. But he didn't, he knew it wouldn't work, he knew it wouldn't rouse him from the deep slumber that embraced the Slytherin prince.

Ron took in Hermione's appearance, her once glossy bouncy curls, were frizzy and dry, testament to the fact she hadn't showered in those three days, her personal hygiene consisting of a quick _scorigify_. Ron frowned, her complexion was pale, her large amber eyes surrounded by large dark circles hinting at the lack of sleep she had received in the last few days. At least Ginny had managed to make her change her clothes, it was something, and yet it was nothing.

Ron was suddenly aware of another person's presence, he felt the warmth of her body radiating of her, her proximity making him smile softly.

"Any news?" Pansy asked softly, placing her small hand in his own large one.

Ron's eyes never left the scene in the room, "No, nothing. Madam Pomfrey said that he should wake up any time…" his voice was quiet.

Pansy nodded her head.

"But?" she replied, her large blue eyes searching Ron's pale face, his eyes darted down to meet hers, he give a sad smile before pulling her away from the room.

"I overheard Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore and Snape" Ron struggled with the words, he didn't know how to say it.

He felt Pansy squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Maybe we should go talk to the others?" she said softly, it was more of a statement than a question. Ron nodded and followed Pansy away from hospital wing with a final glance at the room in which Hermione and Draco resided.

Ron and Pansy climbed through the portrait of the head dorms, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of Harry and Blaise playing wizards chess, and the empty laughter belonging to Luna and Ginny.

The 6 of them had unofficially moved into the head dorms, the girls taking Hermione's room and the boys staying in the common room, refusing to enter Draco's room, it was his after all. It was silently agreed between them that they would stay in the rooms for Hermione, if on the off chance she wandered away from the hospital wing and she came back to the dorms they would be there for her.

But so far she hadn't left, no surprise.

"How was she?" Ginny's voice, full of concern, broke through the mellow silence of the room.

"Sleeping" Ron replied falling onto the sofa, pulling Pansy onto his lap.

The act wasn't unnoticed by the group, the last 3 days had been bonding time for the couple, each of them finding something reassuring in the other; it was safe to say that they were officially together.

Harry and Blaise moved away from their game, each of them embracing their partners, Ginny's usual fiery temperament was melancholic in the situation, her heart went out to her best friend, she knew the boys sympathised, but more so they were worried, but she could understand that.

Not only was Hermione not eating or sleeping, she had missed class, refusing to leave Draco's side. It was unheard of for Hermione to miss class; it struck a chord in every single one of them. Her absence was been felt by everyone, the teachers, the younger students. Her absence along with Draco's really drove home the impending war, something that the walls of Hogwart's usually sheltered its students from.

"Any news on Draco?" Blaise asked finally, disturbing the rooms occupants from their individual thoughts, all attention moved to Ron who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Officially, No." Ron said quietly, careful not to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.

"And Unofficially?" Came the airy voice of Luna.

Ron didn't answer, instead focusing his attention on a piece of Pansy's hair. Pansy watched him, her blue eyes sad, before she looked to the group.

"Ron overheard Madam Pomfrey talking."

"What did she say?" Harry enquired, leaning forward on the cream chaise Hermione was so enamoured with.

Ron cleared his voice uncomfortably.

"She said…" he looked around the room, before staring ahead to the blazing hearth that heated and lit the room. "She said, that if he doesn't wake up in the next 2 days… he might never wake up."

Gasps echoed around the room.

"How can that be!" Harry shouted, standing up and beginning to pace the cream coloured carpet. "When muggles are in comas they can wake up after months, months! It's ridiculous!"

The other 5 students looked on.

"Harry…" Ginny started, standing from her place with Blaise. "It's different for Magical Folk, our magic, it manifests itself too deeply, it's so pure that to harness it all for such a period of time, it could quite literally kill him."

"What?!" Harry asked, turning around to face the red headed girl, his emerald green eyes flashing in the fire light.

This time it was Blaise who spoke.

"Magic is too potent, it's in your blood, it runs through your veins, its one of the reasons wizards live longer. The levels are never dangerous because we always have an outlet for it. Everything we do expels magic to some degree, however because Draco can't expel it, the build-up of the magic in his blood, becomes too potent, in fact it becomes toxic, similar to muggle blood poisoning."

"And then what?" Harry asked.

"Organ failure most likely" Pansy replied, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Hermione" Harry whispered, his face full of remorse and sorrow for his childhood friend.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Pansy sobbed, her voice muffled in Ron's chest, as Ron attempted to soothe the crying girl.

Blaise shook his head.

The group was quiet, the only sound the crackle of the wood as the fire consumed it.

It was in the stillness of the room that the gasp was heard, a feminine gasp filled with hope and wonder.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Blaise asked looking to the girl next to him.

"Nothing, I…um…have to go, I'll be back soon." Ginny said by way of explanation before she left the head dorms, leaving behind 5 bewildered teenagers.

"Albus, this isn't healthy for the girl, she's making herself ill, what good will it do the boy if he wakes up?" Minerva asked, her Scottish accent portraying her concern for her favourite student.

"_When_ Minerva, whenYoung Malfoy wakes up." Albus Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling in that knowing way.

"How can you be so sure?" The transfiguration professor asked staring at two of her most promising students.

"My dear, for as long as there are stars in the sky, there will always be star-crossed lovers, Shakespeare was onto something when he wrote Romeo and Juliet, such a tragic story." His lips forming a thin line in thought. "However as similar as Mister Malfoy is to young Romeo, and Miss Granger to Juliet, I do not believe that this couple is destined for such a tragic end, at least, not like this."

"Oh Albus." Minerva sighed. "I do wish you wouldn't talk in riddles with the omniscience you seem to have, never straight to the point." She muttered as she made her way to the infirmary doors.

"Never, My dear." Albus said with a quirk as Minerva left muttering a few choice words that would astound the students.

The elderly headmaster made his way back to the private room that housed the schools head students, the infirmary was so quiet it allowed the activity within the room to be heard.

The room was plain, the stiff white sheets of the infirmary cot, precisely folded over the body that lay within them. Draco. To the right of the bed sat a very dishevelled head girl, the worn blue fabric chair had been pulled as close to the cot as possible. Hermione was leant forward, her left hand clutched Draco's limp right one, as Hermione ran her right hand through the silky stands of Draco's silvery blonde hair. It wasn't the movement that drew the headmaster's attention to couple; it was the hypnotic voice, so full of emotion that drifted to him. Hermione's singing was the only thing to be heard, in the otherwise empty wing.

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause everytime you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop no_

_Basically I'm staying here_

_I can't live without my baby_

_Loving you is so damn easy for me yeah_

_Ain't no need for contemplating_

_Promise you won't keep me waiting_

_Tell me baby, I'm all that you need_

The headmaster smiled "Sometimes, people should pay more attention to the songs we listen and sing to the most, because usually it is the lyrics we sing that we are too scared to say" he muttered to himself quietly.

Just then a sound coming from the infirmary entrance had the headmaster disillusioning himself, slipping into the private room he stood against the wall, observing as the youngest Weasley came running energetically into the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, breathless.

"Gin?" Hermione asked with a frown marring her pretty face.

"I know what you can do" Ginny replied, as if her statement explained it all.

"Do what Ginny?" Hermione asked slightly exasperated.

"To wake Draco up, I know what you can do!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione sighed.

"I can't do anything Gin, Madam Pomfrey has already said, he'll wake up in his own time."

Ginny shook her head violently.

"He won't 'Mione. You need to wake him up, you're his soul mate you can wake him up. Can and will." Ginny said determination evident in her voice.

"How exactly can I do that Gin?" Hermione asked, genuinely intrigued with what her best friend was saying, she daren't hope.

"Do you remember at the Yule ball, and you were singing?" she asked.

Hermione nodded affirmative.

"Draco saw through the glamour, didn't he! He saw through a very powerful piece of magic to see you, and thus he cemented the most ancient piece of magic between two people."

"I'm not following Gin, what has any of this got to do with waking him up?"

"The music, Hermione! When you sing, you literally light people up, it calls to people, it appeals to something deep inside of us, it's almost primal, instinct if you will. Songs can change generations, sum up how we feel, reflect who we are inside, they are a representation of an individual. In that moment you and Draco formed a strong bond, he heard you in the ROR, he saw you lost in the music, you were so low then that it translated itself through the music and lyrics to everyone through your voice. You can do it again!"

"You want me to sing to Draco?" Hermione asked dubiously. "I was singing to him earlier but nothing, I don't think it'll work." Hermione sighed again.

"It will work Hermione, but you have to but your heart and soul into it, you have to write a new song, a song that encompasses all your feelings for Draco, something that he will hear and know that you need him, talking won't work. You need to awaken him this way, I just know it!"

"Through my music?" Affirmed Hermione.

"Oh 'Mione I wish you understood, it's about so much more than the music, it's a part of you, music is a part of you, you are the music. Just try it please?" Ginny begged.

Hermione didn't have a response, could it be possible that to get her Draco back all she had to do was sing? Would there be any harm in trying?

"Okay, I'll try." Hermione agreed.

"It's all I can ask for. Now come on, there's no time like the present to get started." She said pulling the brunette towards the door.

"I'll be there in a minute" Hermione said pulling her arm out of Ginny's grip "I just need to finish something" she said at Ginny's questioning look.

"Okay I'll wait near the doors." The red head said before making her way towards the infirmary doors.

Hermione made her way back over to Draco's bedside.

"Can't hurt to start now?" she asked rhetorically.

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause everytime you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop no_

Hermione finished her song, before placing a soft kiss upon Draco's lips.

"We'll find a way for you to awaken" she said wistfully before making her way to Ginny.

The headmaster chuckled to himself as he heard the two girls talking lively, a new found hope gripping at their hearts.

His chuckle soon turned to awe as movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention.

Draco's once limp unravelled hand that once lay so still upon the sheets was now clenched tightly in a fist.

**A/N: So We have a chapter, what do you all think? I know its been a while and this is a little shorter than usual but I hope you'll forgive me.**

**The song is Die In your arms by Justin Bieber, however it is the AlexG version of Youtube, I recommend listening to it.**

**Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
